Les rouages du temps
by Yami Aku
Summary: La guerre est finit,Voldemort domine,Harry Potter est mort.Pourtant un petit groupe lutte dans l'ombre,il reste encore un moyen pour changer le futur,retourner dans le passé,c'est ce que va tenter un jeune garçon.Résumé mieux dans la fic!Slash!
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **Yami et Aku

**Genre : **Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Disclamers :** Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si !! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention :** Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs :** Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !!!

**Note des auteurs bis :** Alors, là question a été longtemps posée, à savoir, est ce que l'on vous mettait cette fic en ligne ou pas sachant que nous en avons d'autres en projet et que tant que le portable ne sera pas de retour avec le disc dur, on ne peut rien faire ! Alors la question a été posé, on c'est dit qu'on vous la mettait, mais que si elle n'intéressait personne elle disparaîtrait aussitôt. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas et que vous comprenez notre problème. Et puis Gomen d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes !!!

**Explications :** Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

- Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

- Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !!!

**Publicit : **Alors on voudrait faire part de nos derniers coup de coeur !!!!

- Le dragon apprivoisé et Heart Of Glass de traduction que fait Crazysnape !!! J'adore trop alors passé les lires !!!

- Et puis comme toujours les fics ce Umbre77 et de BlackNemesis !!!

**PS : **On tenait aussi à rappeler que pour le moment on ne peut pas mettre la suite des fics en cours, car on n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de notre portable et donc toute fic commencée avant n'est pas continuée pour le moment, on fait bien sûr la suite, mais comme les chapitres suivants étaient tapés sur le portable, on ne les referait que si on apprend que nous avons tout perdu !! Veuillez nous comprendre, nous sommes profondément désolés, croyez le parce que les plus ennuyés c'est nous.

**Résum : **La guerre a été perdue, tous sont sous la domination de Voldemort, Harry Potter est mort, et pourtant un petit groupe se bat toujours en cachette. Il se nomme les résistants, caché au sein du peuple soumit, il tente de faire quelque chose. Un jeune garçon va tenter quelque chose, mais pour cela, il va devoir voyager dans le passé. Retournez là où tout a été fini et essayer de faire en sorte de changer son présent. Les roues du temps sont en marche, réussira il a faire quelque chose. Sauvera t il son présent et leur futur, arrivera t il a mener à bien sa mission, malgré ce qu'il cache au fond de son coeur ?

**Les rouages du temps.**

**Prologue**

_**Le passé fait le futur et avant le futur il y a le présent**_

_**Le temps est le pire ennemi de l'homme**_

_**Mais il peut aussi être son allié**_

_**C'est ça lui de comprendre **_

_**Comment il peut**_

_**L'utiliser.**_

La nuit était tombée et l'heure bien avancée, tout semblait calme, si on enlevait les battements d'ailes des volatils nocturnes qui chassaient. La lune était dans toute sa splendeur rayonnante et on pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait à moins d'être aveugle.

Les rues étaient désertiques, et les lampadaires crépitaient, il ne faisait pas très chaud et pourtant on se trouvait fin août. Tout semblait un peu comment dire, dépassé, depuis longtemps maintenant les gens refusaient de sortir, la menace était tout le temps présente et cela faisait peur, la peur était dans les cœurs, la peur était partout.

Dans une des rues de Londres, une silhouette encapuchonnée se dépêchait de rejoindre une maison, une maison toute simple et qui pourtant avait un grand rôle. Elle était le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix même si pour tout le monde, ce n'était qu'une maison de sorcier à présent, c'est ici qu'on pouvait trouver les résistants contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avaient prit le contrôle de tout, plus personne ne pouvait sortir sans être sous la domination.

Voldemort était celui qui gouvernait à présent tout, il était le roi et les autres ses serviteurs, il était celui qui régnait en maître absolu et il avait instauré son autorité. Personne ne pouvait plus contester ses faits et gestes sous peines d'être exécuté. Tout le monde lui devait obéissance et ainsi il avait créé son royaume, pour le moment seul le royaume Uni était sous sa gouverne mais petit à petit, il assouvissait les pays annexe, à savoir la Belgique, le Luxembourg, et la moitié de la France. Il était fort et puissant et ne s'en privait pas, il était assoiffé de pouvoir et le montrait bien.

Personne n'osait dire un mot contre, bien que la rébellion se préparait lentement, quelques sorciers aidés de moldus n'avaient pas pu dire oui, n'avaient pas pu en cachette ne rien faire, si bien que les mangemorts les traquaient mais bien que certains se faisaient attraper, tout cela leur était bien trop important pour que même sous la torture ils ne disent mot.

Voldemort avait crée un gouvernement pour le moins injuste, avait fait tuer tout ceux qui le gênaient, à savoir que maintenant, il ne restait presque plus d'espoir. Sa hiérarchie était simple, les moldus étaient des esclaves pour les sorciers de sang purs, les créatures suivant leur sang et leur race étaient attachées à des taches spécifiques et pouvaient même avoir un travail. Les demi sang, eux étaient des ouvriers, ils s'occupaient de tout ce qu'un sang pur ne pouvait faire, ensuite on trouvait les sangs purs qui eux, pour ceux qui avaient rejoind le Seigneur, étaient placés assez haut avec leur famille et les autres, plus bas, moins de profits, moins de chance de faire quelques chose.

Voldemort avait sa garde, les mangemorts les plus forts se trouvaient autour de lui, les plus fidèles étaient les plus favorisés, tout était ainsi fait.

Poudlard avait été annexé par le mal, et Béatrix Lestrange en était la directrice, elle s'occupait de faire en sorte que les plus jeunes apprennent la magie noire et non la blanche. Lucius Malfoy était premier Ministre et ainsi de suite. Le gouvernement était sombre, et la terreur était partout. Surtout que la garde veillait au grain.

Ses pas raisonnèrent dans toute la rue alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte, il frappa rapidement et donna un mot de passe avant de rentrer et de se mettre au chaud. Il soupira et regarda par la petite fenêtre. Les silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître au coin de la rue se stoppèrent.

- Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu partir par l !!!

- Bande d'abruti, si ça se trouve ce n'était rien.

- Mais...

- Allez venez on rentre !

Les deux yeux verts gris suivirent les ombres partirent dans le sens inverse, il soupira encore une fois avant de se tourner vers la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir. C'était une jeune femme, rousse, aux cheveux finement nattés, Ginny Weasley pour lui donner un nom, elle portait une robe assez stylée, mais sombre et souple qui lui permettait dans n'importe quel cas de se battre. Depuis qu'il la connaissait elle s'était bien arrangée et surtout elle avait prit de l'assurance.

- Qui était ce ?

- La patrouille de Parkinson, je crois que j'ai été vu entrain de fouiller dans la bibliothèque du ministère.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant une tendre étreinte de soulagement. Elle avait toujours peur pour lui, après tout ce n'était qu'un enfant.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas d'accord pour que tu fasses cela, tu es bien trop jeune pour ça.

- Oui je sais, mais je le devais, tu sais que c'est la dessus que repose toute ma mission.

- Oui, je le sais, mais j'ai peur pour toi.

Le garçon enleva sa cape en souriant. Il libéra ainsi de long cheveux blond presque blanc, qui tombait à mi mollet, une peau entre le pâle et l'halée, un visage respirant à la fois le calme, la force de caractère, la jeunesse, la détermination, et un peu l'arrogance.

- Tu ne dois pas, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un faible.

- Tu es jeune, ton père disait la même chose et voit où cela l'a mené.

Le visage se rembrunît un instant avant que le masque se repose.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai fait ça, pour empêcher ce désastre de continuer.

Il la laissa dans le couloir pour traverser rapidement, sa robe de sorcier suivant ses pas souplement, il passa devant le portrait d'une vielle dame qui ne parlait plus depuis un moment, on lui avait dit que c'était une véritable peste mais apparemment les rouages du temps avaient eut son effet sur elle et elle ne disait plus mot. Il entra dans une salle qui servait de salon, il y trouva la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Oncle Sev'.

L'homme releva la tête en entendant son prénom, il fit un petit sourire où on pouvait voir le soulagement. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber près de lui. Il était encore un peu frais de sa ballade nocturne.

- Tout c'est bien pass ?

- Comme tu le vois, j'ai ce que tu voulais.

Il sortit de sa poche une page recopiée à la va vite par un sort simple de sa connaissance. Il la donna à Severus qui la lut et se tourna ensuite complètement vers le garçon.

- Bien, es tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

- Sev, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que nous n'avons pas le choix, la résistance est peut être là, l'ordre travail peut être durement pour essayer de sauver ce qui reste de notre société contre le seigneur des Ténèbres mais regarde autour de nous. Toi tu connais le passé, toi tu sais comment c'était avant mais pas nous, et tu sais très bien qu'avant était mieux que maintenant.

Le jeune garçon, regardait fixement l'homme qui commençait à se faire vieux.

- Ecoute moi bien, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il y a douze ans tout le monde à perdu espoir, mais pas moi, je ne veux pas me dire que tout est fini, que je dois me résigner à vivre cette vie. Tu connais le sang qui coule dans mes veines, tu le connais plus que tout, tu sais que je n'abandonnerais pas, tu sais que si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, je le ferais tout seul.

Severus pu voir toute la détermination dans les yeux du garçon, il avait toujours été comme ça, enfin, plus depuis qu'il avait appris qui était son père, depuis qu'il savait, depuis que la vérité lui avait été donné en partie car tout n'avait pas pu être révélé, le secret de sa naissance était trop précieux. Il avait changé, il était devenu plus responsable, et Severus avait peur, il revoyait en lui ses parents, il les revoyait tellement bien, qu'il avait peur qu'il finisse comme eux.

Dumbledore était mort il y a douze ans, il était le seul à être resté pour les aider, il était le seul à avoir réussit à regagner la confiance de tous, parce qu'après la mort du grand Harry Potter, tout le monde s'était retrouvé à ne plus croire en rien, que tout était perdu que plus jamais ils ne vivraient comme avant. La mort d'Harry Potter avait faire le tour rapidement, peu de gens savaient réellement comment il était mort, tout ce qu'on savait c'est que son corps avait disparu emmenant avec lui, celui des personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher ainsi que son amour éternel, tuer par Voldemort.

Ils étaient morts tous les deux alors qu'ils n'avaient pas dix huit ans, une bataille qui avait valu leur fin, une bataille qui avait fait beaucoup de mort et où l'avenir fut en partit joué. Il n'était pas les seuls à être partit, beaucoup d'autres avaient suivi ne tolérant pas de se retrouver sous la domination et vouant ainsi corps et âmes à cette guerre. Et maintenant que ce passait il ? Rien, le blanc total ou plutôt le rouge, sang, douleur, haine, esclavage, tout ce qui était amour et joie avait disparu.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire ça, revenir dans le passé et le changer, empêcher la mort d'Harry Potter, empêcher la mort de ses parents, empêcher la mort de tan de mondes et changer le cours du temps afin que son futur ne soit pas aussi triste.

Severus le regarda intensément, il savait très bien que s'il ne l'aidait pas, il était assez doué pour faire cette potion tout seul, il avait été éduqué pour la guerre, il avait été éduqué pour survivre dans ce milieu sombre et noir. Il connaissait la magie blanche en secret, et allait à Poudlard apprendre la noire, il connaissait le juste équilibre entre les deux, il pouvait peut être y arriver mais le fait que ce ne soit qu'un enfant allait peut être gêner.

Il soupira, ce gamin de toute manière tenait trop de ses parents pour ne pas s'aventurer tout seul dans la merde. Il se leva, la feuille dans la main.

- Je vais te préparer ça, et toi va te coucher, car puis je te rappeler que tu rentres en cours demain.

- Je le sais bien oncle Sev'.

- Bien, va dormir.

Le garçon hocha la tête et fila rapidement après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son oncle. Celui-ci maugréa mais partit dans son laboratoire.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le plafond, ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer, il avait l'esprit bien trop embrumé pour ça. Il fallait aller en cours demain, retourner dans cette école sordide. Il frissonna, il s'empêtra un peu plus dans ses draps et laissa le sommeil le gagner, peu à peu les bras de Morphée vinrent le bercer et il quitta la réalité pour celle souvent plus douce des rêves.

« « «

On entendait le bruit du train, le ballottement signe de son avancé se faisait sentir. Le Poudlard express était partit pour l'école et à l'intérieure, il y avait déjà de l'animation.

- Tien tien mais ce ne serais pas notre très cher ami Snape alors dit comment va ton très cher Oncle ?

- Oh Nott, il se porte très bien. Et de ton cot ?

- Bien aussi, alors cette année, je me demande bien si tu serais encore premier ?

- Qui sait, en tout cas ce ne sera pas toi !

Un duel de regard eut lieu, la haine pouvait se lire entre ces deux personnes, haine, colère, dégoût, rivalité. Tan de sentiments pour des adolescents. Une main se posa sur l'épaule du blond, celui-ci ne lâcha pas le regard de son ennemie.

- Ne te fais pas remarquer si tôt, Mathiew, cela ne sert à rien de parler à ce genre d'individu.

- Ouais, t'as raison Nico !!

- Ne serais ce pas notre cher ami Finnigan, mais dis moi toi, ta famille se porte elle bien !

Mathiew se tourna vers Nicolas et tous les deux firent demi tour sans perdre plus de temps avec ce garçon, l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux commençait à dégrossir voyant que ça touchait à sa fin, tout le monde savait que dans cette école depuis le début, Kevin Nott et Mathiew Snape étaient rivaux. Tout le monde savait aussi que le meilleur ami de Mathiew était Nicolas et que celui-ci était orphelin de père car il était mort en luttant contre Voldemort. Mais sa mère s'était ensuite rangée du coté sombre pour protéger sa famille. Car Seamus Finnigan, tout comme beaucoup, était mort à 18 ans.

Mathiew se laissa tomber dans un compartiment vide en soupirant, Nicolas fit de même en face de lui et une jeune fille brune nettement plus jeune les rejoignit. C'était la troisième du lot, Lisa Weasley, la fille de Bill Weasley et de Lavande Brown. Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu après la mort d'Harry Potter et ça avait été le coup de foudre, bien sûr, ils avaient tout fait pour survivre et se cacher et maintenant ils vivaient mais faisaient partit de la résistance. Bon nombre vivait de la sorte, cachant un double jeu qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

- 'llo Lisa !

- Salut les garçons !

Ils se mirent a discuter calment de leur vacances, avant que le train ne ralentisse et qu'ils soient obliger de le quitter pour rejoindre l'école. Lorsqu'ils sortirent le même tableau s'offrit à eux. Mathiew frissonna.

Peur, douleur, ténèbres, froid, souffrance, sombre, glacial, effrois, horreur, mort, noir, malsain. Voila ce qu'on pouvait ressentir à chaque fois.

Ils prirent les carrosses et arrivèrent devant les portes, grandes, fissurée, en les passant chacun savait qu'avant, elles ouvraient sur un endroit chaleureux, mais maintenant, c'était si différent. Les couloirs empestaient le mal, la magie noire, les cours avaient été remplacés pour certain, les professeurs étaient pour la plus part tous mangemorts. Les tableaux représentaient des scènes de massacres et on passait encore le teste des maisons mais les significations étaient toutes autres.

La grande salle était sombre, des bougies flottaient, laissant ainsi une atmosphère glauque, la directrice trônait sur son siège comme une reine devant son peuple. Mathiew s'assit à sa table, il était un Serpentard, personne à part lui ne connaissait la vérité sur ses parents, personne sauf son oncle et Ginny qui restait auprès de Severus pour l'aider et ceux qui étaient mort emportant ce secret dans leur tombe. Personne ne savait, personne et donc, il se devait d'être à Serpentard pour Severus.

Il regarda Lisa et Nicolas s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, Guévin vint prendre place près de lui afin de l'embêter un peu mais le blond ne fit pas attention. Une nouvelle année commençait.

« « «

Mathiew sortit en courrant de son cours de torture, il avait mal au coeur et il voulait aller le plus vite possible aux toilettes. Guévin le suivit amusé, il était rare que le blond ne parte pas aussi vite après une telle séance. Il poussa la porte et tomba à genoux près de la cuvette pour vomir, vomir et vomir encore. Il n'aimait pas devoir torturer de pauvres créatures innocentes dans le simple but d'apprendre à faire le mal.

Guévin l'attendit adosser au mur, il vit passer près de lui, quatre autres personnes toutes aussi pressées que le blond de se soulager. Mathiew en ressortit encore plus pâle que la normal, le garçon châtain et les yeux rieurs de le voir dans une telle position de faiblesse s'approcha lentement.

- Petite nature !

- Dégage pov con !

- Allons Snape, ton langage.

- Va te faire foutre et laisse moi.

- Allons cela va faire une semaine que nous sommes rentrés en cours et tu a déjà été trois fois aux toilettes en sortant du cours, tu dois avoir une constitution fragile.

Mathiew, le visage encore humide lança un regard meurtrier à son voisin et quitta les toilettes pour son dortoir. Une fois allongé dans son lit, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller et regarda la tenture verte, il soupira chassant de sa tête la séance de torture qu'il venait d'avoir et essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose. Mais comme cela était impossible, tout lui revenait, la créature, le sort, les organes sortant et se répandant sur la table. Un picorement contre la fenêtre le fit bondir et se ruer dessus. Il reconnu de suite le corbeau de son oncle et le laissa entrer.

Celui-ci laissa tomber le colis sur le lit avant d'aller sur le perchoir qui n'attendait que lui. Mathiew lui donna une petite caresse avant de prendre le colis et de l'ouvrir. Il se dépêcha d'en retirer le contenu, une fiole et une lettre. Il tira le rideau afin de s'isoler un instant et déplia la lettre.

_« Mathiew, _

_Voila comme prévue la potion, ne t'inquiète pas ce message est lisible que par toi, si jamais il tombait entre de mauvaise main, le sort se déclancherait et un tout autre message apparaîtra. _

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te dire de faire attention, tu sais que jouer avec le temps n'est pas simple, c'est comme jouer avec le feu, prend garde à toi. De toute manière, si jamais il y avait un problème, il te suffirait de reprendre de la potion et de rentrer, et puis je garde un échantillon pour venir te chercher, si tu as des ennuies. _

_Il reste tout de même quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses, je ne peux pas te laisser partir là bas sans sécurité, un espèce de filet, tu ne pourras pas te fabriquer un nom comme ça, je t'ai donc joint une lettre que tu adresseras à une personne bien précise. _

_Je vais t'expliquer... »_

Le soir même, il filait rapidement à travers les couloirs, il savait que ce soir là, il y avait une réunion des professeurs et que donc, l'endroit où il devait se rendre serait vide. Il évita soigneusement la ronde des fantômes. Lorsqu'on était attrapé en dehors de ses quartiers la nuit, cela pouvait être dangereux car les fantômes de ronde n'étaient pas vraiment sympathique mais on pouvait aussi être prit pour quelqu'un faisant partie de la résistance ou alors voulant préparer un mauvais coup et parfois mieux valait ne pas être dans les pattes de la directrice et avoir une punition.

Il se faufila donc rapidement et ferma la porte du placard devant la classe de potion, Severus lui avait dit d'aller là bas pour exécuter le retour dans le passé. Il ouvrit la porte après le passage du fantôme et se rua dans la salle de classe, là il fit claquer ses doigts et une lumière se mit à briller autour de ses mains. Il prit la fiole et en avala le contenu, une fois ceci fait, il sentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Il resserra sa main sur la fiole et la brisa se coupant paume. Il serra un instant les dents avant de commencer doucement et de réciter le sort. Lui même n'entendant pas vraiment ce qu'il disait tellement cela pouvait être inaudible.

_«_ _Par le passé et par l'avenir,_

_En cette heure néfaste,_

_J'implore les rouages du temps, _

_Envoyé moi dans le passé, _

_Afin que je puisse changer le présent._

_Passé présent futur_

_Le temps nous est compté, _

_Je ne suis pas innocent, _

_Je ne suis pas insouciant, _

_Je suis juste remplie d'espoir, _

_Futur présent passé, _

_Envoyé moi là où je le souhaite, _

_Pour empêcher le chaos._

_Par le passé et par l'avenir,_

_En cette heure néfaste, _

_J'implore les rouages du temps, _

_Envoyé moi dans le passé, _

_Afin que je puisse changer le présent. »_

Une fine lueur l'enveloppa, la douleur fut plus forte dans ses entrailles, il étouffa un cri et sentit tout son corps partir en arrière mais il ne percuta pas le sol, il tomba indéfiniment.

Un des fantômes de ronde, entendit du bruit dans la salle de classe, il passa rapidement la porte pour découvrir, des morceaux de verres brisés qui disparaissaient lentement avec du sang. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, il mit ça sur le compte d'hallucination et repartit faire sa tournée.

Le temps était en marche, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qui se passerait.

**A suivre...**

**Yami :** Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? On peut allez se recoucher histoire de ne pas s'enfoncer plus avec cette histoire !

**Draco :** Oui, je ne suis pas encore là mais j'ai déjà peur, c'est normal ça ?

**Aku :** comme tu dis, t'es pas encore là, et pourtant tu fais déjà chier ton monde !

**Mathiew** Ben que voulez vous, il a l'habitude !!

**Yami :** De souffrir ou de nous emmerder ?

**Mathiew** les deux !!

**Draco :** Ferme la !!

**Aku prenant Mathiew par les épaules :** Pourquoi, moi je l'aime bien !

**Draco :** C'est bien ça le problème !

**Yami :** Allez un peu de calme ici, ce n'est pas possible de se concentrer !

**Aku, Mathiew et Draco :** Oui chef !!

**Yami :** Bien !

**Aku :** Maintenant, votre avis ????

**Kisu**

**A la prochaine, si prochaine il y a bien !!!**


	2. Un monde différent

**Auteur : **Yami et Aku

**Genre : **Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple : **Pas encore défini pour le moment, enfin dans ma tête si mais pas dans la fic, même si vous avez pratiquement tous trouvé !!Lol !!!

**Disclamers :** Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si !! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention :** Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs :** Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !!!

**Note des auteurs bis :** Alors, là question a été longtemps posée, à savoir, est ce que l'on vous mettait cette fic en ligne ou pas sachant que nous en avons d'autres en projet et que tant que le portable ne sera pas de retour avec le disc dur, on ne peut rien faire ! Alors la question a été posé, on c'est dit qu'on vous la mettait, mais que si elle n'intéressait personne elle disparaîtrait aussitôt. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas et que vous comprenez notre problème. Et puis Gomen d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes !!! Et bien donc vu le nombres de personnes à avoir réclamé la suite, et ben nous continuons cette fic, mais le problème du dessus tient toujours, il nous faut le temps et en ce moment le temps est rare, alors excusez nous si retard il y a.

**Explications :** Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

- Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

- Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !!!

**Publicité : **Alors on voudrait faire part de nos derniers coup de coeur !!!!

- Le dragon apprivoisé et Heart Of Glass de traduction que fait Crazysnape !!! J'adore trop alors passé les lires !!!

- Et puis comme toujours les fics ce Umbre77 et de BlackNemesis !!!

- Protect me de Angel Boo, à ne pas manqué, super fic plein de sentiments trouble et super bien écrite.

**PS : **On tenait aussi à rappeler que pour le moment on ne peut pas mettre la suite des fics en cours, nous avons eu dernièrement des nouvelles du pc et je peux vous dire que y a des baffes qui se perdent donc pour le moment, on en sait pas plus à part qu'il est toujours en réparation et que ce sont des cons !!! Donc toute fic commencée avant n'est pas continuée pour le moment, on fait bien sûr la suite, mais comme les chapitres suivants étaient tapés sur le portable, on ne les referait que si on apprend que nous avons tout perdu !! Veuillez nous comprendre, nous sommes profondément désolés, croyez le parce que les plus ennuyés c'est nous.

**Résumé : **La guerre a été perdue, tous sont sous la domination de Voldemort, Harry Potter est mort, et pourtant un petit groupe se bat toujours en cachette. Il se nomme les résistants, caché au sein du peuple soumit, il tente de faire quelque chose. Un jeune garçon va tenter quelque chose, mais pour cela, il va devoir voyager dans le passé. Retournez là où tout a été fini et essayer de faire en sorte de changer son présent. Les roues du temps sont en marche, réussira il a faire quelque chose. Sauvera t il son présent et leur futur, arrivera t il a mener à bien sa mission, malgré ce qu'il cache au fond de son coeur ?

**Les rouages du temps.**

**Un monde différent**

**_Le passé change le futur_**

**_Et le présent fait ce que nous sommes_**

**_Perdu dans chaque monde_**

**_Qui suis-je en réalité ?_**

**_Sûrement un simple _**

**_Voyageur_**

Il tombait, tombait encore et encore, le sol semblait ne pas vouloir apparaître en dessous de lui. Il ne sentait que la douleur dans son ventre, dans son coeur, au plus profond de ses entrailles, ça le brûlait, comme si, il faisait une descente aux enfers. En fait c'était le cas, car pour le moment, il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait atterrir. L'air devint pâteux autour de lui, s'insinuant ainsi dans ses poumons et l'empêchant de respirer. Il allait finir par étouffer comme la fois où il avait voulu jouer dans le laboratoire de Severus et qu'il avait fait une bêtise, manquant de se tuer.

Il posa sa main ensanglantée sur sa gorge, elle était si chaude, un violant choc le fit hurler, il se sentit quitter l'endroit où il se trouvait pour chuter plus rapidement. Une lumière lui parvint, une odeur humide de potion avant le choc final.

Son dos rencontra le sol pavé, durement, sans douceur, brutalement, douloureusement. Il poussa un cri étouffé par la douleur, sa main se posa automatiquement sur sa gorge. Il toussa sans se relever, il n'avait pas la force de le faire, il voulait respirer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ça faisait si mal.

Deux bras l'aidèrent à se relever et il put tenter de faire quelque chose pour libérer ses poumons du feu qui le brûlait. Il s'obligea à vomir, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup en une semaine. Il recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans son corps essayant ainsi de faire en sorte de pouvoir respirer. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son dos aussi, sa main toujours en sang. Quand sa respiration reprit à peu près normalement pour lui, il sentit le goût âpre du sang dans sa bouche.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient mais il entendait bien quelqu'un qui lui parlait. Il tenta de regarder la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, mais rien, c'était flou, il ne voyait que des ombres. Il sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres, il voulu refuser de boire, il ne savait pas où il était et n'avait plus tous ses sens. Mais il fut forcé, la fiole fut éloignée, les bras restèrent essayant de ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

Petit à petit, il commença à retrouver totalement la vue, il put voir que la salle où il se trouvait était le même que celle qu'il venait de quitter, mais l'odeur était légèrement plus différentes, elle lui rappelait celle du laboratoire de son oncle. Il ferma et ouvrit les yeux, il se pencha un peu en avant pour recracher du sang.

- Ne bougez pas, vous avez fait une sacrée chute.

La voix était grave, rauque, il la reconnaîtrait entre toute, il tourna un peu trop rapidement la tête sur le coté pour tomber sur deux yeux sombres. Il se tordit un peu en sentant la douleur de son vif trop, vif mouvement.

- Vous êtes stupide, je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger.

- Je ne suis pas sourd, j'ai entendu.

Il posa sa main sur sa tête, il avait encore super mal. L'homme se leva et fit quelques pas, le garçon au sol resta un moment sa tête dans les mains entrain d'essayer de tout remettre en ordre. Bon alors, apparemment il avait réussit mais maintenant, il devait savoir si l'époque était la bonne.

- Je suis où ?

- A Poudlard dans la salle de classe de potion. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous avez atterrit ici !

- Moi pas.

Mathiew tenta de se relever mais il ne réussit qu'à retomber sur ses fesses. Il ne tiendrait pas debout, si jamais on voulait le tuer pour s'être ainsi incruster dans la salle le soir, il ne pourrait pas fuir. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Vous êtes le professeur Severus Snape.

- Oui.

- Une bonne chose.

Mathiew respira un bon coup et se leva, prenant appuie sur la table près de lui et se tourna vers le professeur. Il planta son regard un peu embrumé par la douleur, il fallait qu'il sache s'il se trouvait bien en 1997, un peu avant la bataille finale. Mais comment faire, Severus lui avait dit dans sa lettre, il lui avait transmit quelque chose, devait il le faire maintenant ou alors, attendre de savoir s'il n'avait pas atterrit trop tôt ou trop tard.

- Puis je savoir qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes arrivé ici ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir et puis de toute manière cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Il déplaça sa main pour tomber sur une copie d'élève, daté en plus, il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il mettait du sang partout. Il resta surpris devant la date, tout commença lentement à s'écrouler autour de lui.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, tenant toujours la feuille dans ses mains et ne pouvant lâcher du regard la date sur la copie.

06/09/96

Il était arrivé un an trop tôt, pourquoi ? Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Il devait normalement arriver en 1997 afin d'empêcher la mort d'Harry Potter et à la place, il arrivait un an avant, comment allait il faire pour vivre dans ce monde durant un an ?

Le professeur de potion vit l'air complètement affolé du garçon, il l'avait vu apparaître comme ça et tomber d'un coup sur le sol alors qu'il corrigeait ses copies. Il se demandait comment se garçon avait il pu arriver dans l'enceinte de l'école alors que celle-ci était étroitement surveillée et de nombreux sortilèges étaient là pour protéger l'établissement, sans oublier que le tranplanage ne pouvait avoir lieu.

- Shit !!! Raja le garçon.

Les paroles dans la lettre de Severus lui revinrent.

_Fait attention à toi, et n'oublie pas, le temps à ses caprices, retourner dans le passé est un choix mais l'époque à laquelle tu arriveras n'en n'est pas un. Le temps choisi lui même où il t'envoie, il sonde ton coeur et tes désirs et voit ensuite si tu es sincère. L'époque dans laquelle il t'enverra ne sera peut être pas celle que tu voulais mais si il l'a fait ainsi, c'est que les roues du destin l'on choisi. Tu pourras toujours revenir à notre époque mais tu ne pourras pas choisir de recommencer ce teste pour avancer dans le temps et choisir ton époque. C'est le temps qui a les rennes, ne l'oublie jamais. _

Le temps lui avait joué un tour, il avait voulu tenter de faire quelque chose et d'en faire son allié mais à la place celui-ci l'avait envoyé un an trop tôt. Pourquoi ? Il soupira, de toute manière, il savait les risques en partant, il ne pouvait pas rentrer, même si pour cela il devait vivre un an dans cet endroit.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, il connaissait le nom de son père, mais pas de sa mère, Severus et Ginny ne lui avait jamais dit, dans ce cas, il allait les rencontrer tous les deux. Il blanchit à cette idée, il allait savoir qui était ses parents, les rencontrer sûrement et le pire, avant sa propre naissance. .

- Je réitère ma question comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?

Mathiew releva la tête pour tomber sur une baguette tendue vers lui, il soupira, et porta sa main à sa poche, il n'avait pas le choix. Snape le regarda faire, ce garçon lui faisait froid dans le dos, il ne pouvait pas être tombé comme ça du ciel et puis il lui était familier. Il vit le papier que lui tendait le garçon, il rechigna à le prendre. Mathiew se leva, il savait très bien comment fonctionnait l'homme, il avait vécu trop longtemps avec lui pour ne pas le connaître.

Il se leva donc, tenant toujours la lettre dans sa main.

- Je suis arrivé ici grâce à une potion de voyage, je viens de l'an 2013.On m'a dit de vous remettre ceci.

Snape en laissa tomber sa baguette tant la franchise du garçon était déroutante, 2013, voyage dans le temps, il prit la lettre et se dépêcha de la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il pâlit encore plus. Mathiew ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait dans cette lettre, la seule chose sûre, c'est que normalement elle devait lui permettre de vivre dans une certaine sécurité à cette époque.

Le professeur se laissa tomber sur un banc, passant ses yeux sombre de l'enfant à la lettre, puis de la lettre à l'enfant.

- J'ai du mal à y croire.

- De quoi professeur ? Excusez moi mais je n'ai pas connaissance du contenu de la lettre.

- Tu viens du futur, c'est moi qui ai écrit cette lettre pour moi-même, je suis ton oncle.

Severus avait fait fort en allant droit au but dans cette lettre, mais après tout, mieux valait que quelqu'un soit au courrant un minimum, il ne pouvait pas rester perdu dans ce monde, il ne connaissait rien.

- Alors comme ça, tu viens remplir une mission à cette époque, de quelle mission s'agit il ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire, si je le faisais, je risquerais de faire une bêtise.

Severus referma la lettre et regarda le garçon. Il semblait réfléchir à beaucoup de chose, Mathiew lui resta là à le regarder, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'homme que lui même connaissait, bien sûr il était austère, il était froid, assez ténébreux mais en plus de cela, ses yeux ne brillaient pas de vie. Le Severus de son époque avait les yeux ternis, certes, mais on sentait encore une petite flamme de vie. A croire que ce Severus là, n'avait pas encore rencontré la personne chère à son coeur.

- Je vois, je ne te poserais plus de question. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi mon futur moi, t'envoie auprès de moi, je suis ton oncle, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans le futur, c'est vous qui m'élevé.

- Comment ça ?

- Mes parents sont morts lorsque je n'étais que nourrisson, c'est vous qui avez prit la suite.

- Ah….

Ce fut tout ce que le professeur réussit à dire, il faut aussi avouer qu'il était un peu perdu, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Dumbledore, cela compliquerait les choses et puis on lui demandait de garder cela secret, pourquoi ? Il avait envi de savoir ce qui arrivait dans l'avenir, mais il ne le pouvait pas, c'était contre les règles et cela, il le savait très bien. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps.

Mathiew aurait aimé que le professeur lui donne vite sa réponse, parce qu'il commençait dangereusement à ne plus se sentir très bien, la chute avait été dure, et donc, il avait besoin de repos. Le voyage avait utilisé beaucoup de sa magie et en plus de cela, il avait perdu du sang et son corps lui criait de se faire soigner.

- Je vais t'aider Mathiew.

Un sourire vint naître sur son visage, puis ses yeux se fermèrent, il tomba lentement dans les vaps. Severus le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se blesse d'avantage et décida de l'amener à l'infirmerie, ensuite il irait voir Dumbledore. Tout en marchant il ne quitta pas le visage endormit de l'enfant, il était étrange mais lui semblait familier, après tout, il était fort possible que ses parents soient ses élèves ou l'un de ses élèves passés. Il soupira et arrêta de penser.

L'infirmière fut surpris de voir le professeur arriver avec un élève dans ses bras, elle ne lui posa pas de question lorsque celui-ci lui dit qu'il devait aller voir Dumbledore, elle se mit juste à la tache de faire en sorte de soigner le blesser.

Arriver devant la statue, il avait bien réfléchit et il savait comment présenter le problème à Dumbledore, maintenant il resta à savoir si oui ou non cela marcherait.

Mathiew se réveilla dans une salle qu'il connaissait enfin, qu'il connaissait sans vraiment connaître, dans son monde, elle était sombre, mal éclairée et surtout pas aussi accueillante car ainsi, les blessés avaient envies de retourner en cours et non pas de rester couchés. Mais là, c'était chaleureux, un sentiment de bien être émanait pour que les blessés se remettent sans pour autant être traumatisés.

- Ah tu te réveilles enfin.

Un visage sérieux mais doux apparu dans son champ de vision, il fit un léger bond sur le coté ne reconnaissant pas la jeune femme. Il resta sur la défensive lorsque celle-ci lui donna un remède à boire mais la voix de Severus le tranquillisa.

- Allons boit, ce n'est pas du poison. C'est même moi qui l'ai fait.

Il obéit et la douleur disparue, dès que tout fut totalement clair, que l'infirmière eut fini de lui faire passer ses examens, elle partit laissant ainsi les deux garçons ensembles.

- Alors que va-t-il se passer pour moi maintenant ?

- Je suis allé parler à Dumbledore, tu es inscrit comme étant mon filleul, il a fallut que je monte une histoire qui tienne debout. Tu fais donc partit de la famille Snape, à la mort de tes parents, une vielles tante du coté de ta mère à hérité, on va dire, de toi et comme elle vient de rendre l'âme, ne sachant pas où aller, tu es venu ici.

- Dumbledore vous a cru ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait un sixième sens pour détecter les mensonges.

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que je pouvais avoir quelqu'un de ma famille encore en vie mais trop jeune et élevé par une autre branche éloignée. Tu n'es pas sens savoir que les sorciers ont pour la plus part des liens de parentés un peu partout. Et puis je suis habitué à mentir, tu devrais le savoir.

- Si vous le dites.

- Oui, je te le dis, je suis ton professeur après tout.

Mathiew sourit et se leva pour sortir du lit, mais Severus le poussa pour qu'il se rallonge.

- Reste ici jusqu'à ce soir, je viendrais te chercher pour que tu assistes au diner et que tu passes la répartition, mais dis moi, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Oui professeur !

- Bien.

Mathiew sourit à l'air un peu inquiet du professeur, à son avis, il devait se demander si le futur était éloigné du présent, enfin de leur présent. Il hocha la tête et resta dans le lit à dormir jusqu'à ce que le soir arrive, là, Severus revint le chercher afin de le mener à la grande salle. Il fut surpris de voir l'adolescent regarder à droite et à gauche comme si ce qu'il voyait était invraisemblable. Les tableaux ne ressemblaient vraiment en rien à ceux qui se trouvaient à son époque, les élèves passant à leurs cotés riaient malgré la guerre dehors, ils souriaient, rien de tout ce qui ce passait chez lui ne ressemblait à ça.

Il sentit un étrange sentiment lui pincer le coeur, si Harry Potter n'était pas mort, alors ça aurait été comme ça, c'est comme ça qu'il aurait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Il aurait eut Severus comme professeur de potion et non pas un taré qui ne leur apprenait que des techniques pour faire mourir lentement un adversaire, il n'aurait pas passer tant de temps dans un laboratoire à comprendre toutes les propriétés curatives où autres des plantes, animaux. Tout aurait été différent.

Il essuya rapidement une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux pour tenter de se reprendre, il portait une autre robe que Severus lui avait passer parce que tant qu'il n'avait pas passer le teste du choixpeau, il ne pouvait pas avoir les couleurs de sa maison. Ses cheveux battaient toujours ses mollets et le professeur se surprit à se demander d'où lui venait de tels cheveux ainsi que de tels yeux.

En passant la grande porte, le silence fut total, tous les regards se posèrent sur l'étrange couple qui venait de franchir les portes. Mathiew posa directement les yeux sur la décoration de la salle, grande, magnifique, éclairée de part en part pour être chaleureuse, l'ambiance était tout autre. Il se sentit frissonner, jamais il n'arriverait à ce faire à ça, et puis les cours qu'il allait avoir ne serait pas les mêmes. Il sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna tout de suite la tête vers son professeur.

- Calme toi.

Mathiew hocha la tête rapidement, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait arrêter cette crainte de grandir, il avait changé d'époque, il ne connaissait rien de celle-ci. Il fit le tour des tables pour voir qui était où et là, mais il ne s'attarda pas ayant peur de tomber sur la personne qu'il devait à tout prit aider et puis son père, il avait si peur. Son coeur battait à tout rompre mais il ne le laissa pas montrer, le Severus de son époque, lui avait appris à cacher ses sentiments pour mieux jouer son rôle.

Severus le fit s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs ; il pu voir Dumbledore, il ne ressemblait pas à ses souvenirs, sûrement moins fatigué, et puis il n'avait pas cette étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était vivant, mais il était mort alors que lui n'était qu'un enfant. Le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Bien en ce début d'année, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève, bien que l'année est déjà commencée depuis une semaine. Les circonstances ne nous laisse pas d'autre alternative.

La sous directrice apporta le choixpeau magique, il était lui aussi en meilleur état que chez lui, la vielle femme, il ne la connaissait pas mais en avait entendu parlé, elle était morte avant Dumbledore lors d'une mission à ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Elle avait l'air sévère mais en même temps, elle avait quelque chose de mère protectrice. Elle fit apparaître une chaise d'un coup de baguette, il devait bien avouer que la rouquine ne lui avait pas mentit, elle était douée.

Il s'assit dessus et attendit qu'on lui pose le choixpeau sur la tête, dès que ce fut fait, la voix retentit dans sa tête.

- _Etrange, tu n'es pas d'ici… Je vois beaucoup de chose en toi. Tu as déjà passé une répartition et pourtant je ne me souviens pas de toi… Ah je vois, c'est parce que tu viens du futur. _

Il y eut un petit silence. Mathiew devint un peu nerveux.

- _Oh je vois en toi beaucoup d'autres choses, mais je pense en effet que la maison dans laquelle tu devrais aller est celle à laquelle tu as déjà été confié. Tu as en toi tout ce qu'il faut pour cette maison et puis avec ton éducation, je ne peux te mettre ailleurs. _

- _Je vais donc aller à Serpentard ?_

- _Oui, les autres maisons ne t'iront pas, tu as trop de connaissances en magie noire pour aller ailleurs, et puis il est vrai qu'avec ton nom, cela serait étrange de te voir dans une autre maison. _

- _Oui. _

- _Malgré tout, tu joue un jeu dangereux, fais attention. _

- _Merci._

- Serpentard !!!!!

Mathiew fut libéré du choixpeau et les couleurs de sa maison apparurent sur sa robe noire, Severus esquissa un petit sourire avant de laisser le jeune garçon rejoindre sa maison qui s'était levée et qui le regardait venir vers eux. Les autres tables semblaient surprises, un élève après la rentrée, allant à Serpentard en plus. C'était quoi ce bazard. Mathiew fut rapidement accueillit par les filles parce qu'il n'était pas vilain garçon. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, à son époque, on se contentait de regarder les autres venir et s'asseoir, ce qui le surprenait, c'est que même les serpentards dont la plus part allait devenir des mangemorts, gardaient joie et innocence d'adolescent de seize ans.

- Bienvenu à toi, je suis préfet de cette maison, mon nom est Draco Malfoy.

Mathiew se figea, son coeur arrêta de battre, il sentit le sol prêt à l'engloutir mais il devait faire en sorte que sa mission réussisse, il prit donc sur lui pour se retourner et faire face à la personne dont il redoutait la rencontre. Severus lui avait parlé de Draco avant, il lui avait dit tout ce dont il se rappelait, tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le garçon ait un souvenir de la personne, la seule personne de sa famille dont il connaissait le nom. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul de ses parents parce que l'autre, on ne pouvait pas, c'était secret pour le moment, on lui avait simplement dit qu'il ressemblait à son père.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Draco Malfoy, son père.

Il déglutit en tombant nez à nez avec lui, il ressemblait tellement au portrait que Severus lui avait fait. Il n'avait pas de photo, il n'avait rien que des souvenirs qu'on lui avait fait parvenir et par rapport à l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui, le vrai était nettement plus beau, plus mystérieux, plus attirant. Il tenait bien de sa famille, des prestigieuses familles Black et Malfoy, il était ce qu'il était, un sang pur, un aristocrate fier.

Mathiew se reprit avant que cela ne semble bizarre, après tout, il devait rester comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. Il serra la main du garçon.

- Enchanté, moi je suis Mathiew Snape.

Le silence ce fit total à la table des serpentards, seul le bruit des murmures de son nom se faisaient entendre. Draco paru un instant surpris mais se reprit vite, Mathiew remarqua pourtant le changement, après tout, lui aussi jouait ce jeux depuis tout petit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'un cri s'élève dans la foule.

- Einh quoi comment ? Il fait partit de la famille de Snape !!

Tout le monde se retourna vers le garçon qui était debout, Mathiew laissa son regard le détailler, des cheveux roux, une assez grande taille, des taches de rousseurs, il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute.

- Il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer celui là !!

- Tu sais Draco, il ne faut pas oublier que la belette se fait toujours remarquer.

Mathiew se tourna vers la jeune fille, il garda en lui l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, elle n'avait aucunement changée, elle était toujours la même, un air supérieur, des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, des yeux suintent de malice. Pansy Parkinson en personne, il se demanda un court instant si la faire mourir n'aidera pas leur futur mais il se reprit lorsqu'il entendit encore une fois la voix du garçon.

- Harry tu te rends compte un autre Snape.

Mathiew se dépêcha de poser son regard sur le dénommé Harry, il était partit là aussi avec comme seul image, la sienne fait de souvenir d'autrui. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait bien sûr fait disparaître toutes les images le représentant. Il le regarda longuement, c'était donc lui qu'il devait sauver, cet être frêle, ce garçon qui semblait si fragile. Celui qui portait le poids de l'avenir sur ses épaules, un poids si lourds qui allait lui valoir la vie. Il continua de le détailler, des cheveux noirs en batail, une peau halée, des yeux émeraude qui brillaient en ce moment. Il ne l'imaginait pas vraiment comme cela mais on lui avait parlé de lui, tellement comme un héro que maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Ginny lui avait dit qu'Harry était quelqu'un appart, que ce que l'on disait de lui ne lui collait pas. Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui avait grandit trop vite d'après elle.

L'émeraude croisa son regard, Mathiew ne laissa pas disparaître son petit sourire. Draco posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je crois que tu nous fais une superbe entrée Mathiew.

- Moi aussi, qui est ce ? Demanda t il pour essayer de masquer qu'il le savait déjà.

- Monsieur Weasley, veuillez arrêter de vous faire remarquer de la sorte !! S'époumona McGonagall.

- Voila tu sais, Ronald Weasley, dit la belette, il fait partit de la bande à Potter.

Draco avait dit ça d'une voix où on pouvait sentir toute la haine qu'il leur portait. Mathiew se frappa mentalement la tête, tout cela allait être vraiment dur, il fallait qu'il aide Harry mais en même temps, il y avait cette haine entre les gryffondors et les Serpentards. Draco était censé passer du bon coté !!! Raaa ça allait être super compliqué encore.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas importuner Mathiew avec ce genre de remarques. Maintenant vous pouvez manger.

Tout le monde s'assit à la remarque du directeur et Mathiew se retrouva à coté de son père. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, après tout il ne l'avais jamais connu, il était mort bien trop tôt, il ne savait pas non plus avec qui, il s'était unit pour le mettre au monde, il savait juste qu'ils s'étaient aimés d'un amour tendre et passionnel. Il allait passer plus d'un an avec lui, il allait pouvoir le connaître, rattraper un peu le retard. Il n'aurait bien sûr pas ce coté père fils, mais il pouvait être ami, et puis il pourrait essayer de le protéger.

Il regarda Pansy qui ne cessait de lorgner sur Draco, il n'aimait pas cette fille, et cela ne changerait pas.

- Dis nous Mathiew ? tu fais partie de la famille de Snape.

- Oui, la tante qui s'occupait de moi est morte alors c'est Severus qui m'a prit sous son aile.

- Ça m'étonne de lui.

Mathiew regarda Pansy, pourquoi disait elle ça. Elle vit le regard du garçon et décida de développer un peu.

- C'est que Snape est, comment dire, ben, il ne semble pas très sociable.

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'il l'était.

- Oui mais…

- Severus est ce qu'il est, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

Mathiew retourna à son assiette qu'il dévora presque, après tout, ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient de Severus du moment qu'ils ne lui faisaient rien de mal. Draco le regarda un instant faire, avant de lui aussi se mettre à manger. Une fois le repas fini, Draco se leva et de suite sa petite troupe suivit, Mathiew ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était invité attendit un mouvement, Draco se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait les suivre. Le garçon se dépêcha de se lever.

Severus lui fit un petit signe pour lui rappeler leur rendez vous du soir, après tout, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il venait de débarquer ici et qu'il n'avait rien.

Ils sortirent de la salle au même moment que la troupe d'Harry Potter, cela présageait un premier contact explosif.

Une fois hors de la salle, les portes refermées derrière eux, la joute verbale commença.

- Alors comme ça tu fais partie de la famille de Snape ?

- Et en quoi cela t'intéresse t il La Belette ? demanda Draco appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

- Toi la fouine, je ne t'ai pas sonné. Je parlais à l'autre.

- L'autre ? Dit Mathiew un petit sourire anodin aux lèvres.

- Ouais toi si tu préfère ?

- Je ne préfère ni l'un ni l'autre, j'ai un prénom et un nom, je ne suis pas quelque chose, je ne suis pas tout le monde ni personne, alors soit prié de t'adresser à moi avec un tant soit peu de respect. Il ne me semble en aucun cas avoir dit du mal de toi.

Ron recula d'un pas, le garçon qui se tenait devant lui avait de la répartit. Hermione fit un pas en avant pour dire quelque chose, le regard vert gris se posa sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne, encore une fois, Ginny avait bien décrit les personnes qui l'entouraient à son époque. Elle avait des cheveux châtain clair ondulant parfaitement autour de son visage, elle pouvait être nettement plus jolie si elle prenait le temps de faire des soins, mais comme lui avait dit la rouquine, elle préférait étudier. Il se demanda d'ailleurs une chose, elle était la meilleure élève mais lui aussi l'était à son époque, cela allait être amusant de mesurer ses connaissances.

- Nous ne sommes pas habitué à être poli avec les Serpentards tout comme ils n'ont pas pour habitude de l'être avec nous.

- Je l'avais remarqué mais c'est gentil de le préciser.

- Harry !!!

Une jeune fille, rousse, plus jeune, jolie minois arriva en courrant suivit de près par un garçon sur lequel il ne s'attarda pas de suite.

- Oui Gin'.

- On t'a vu partir en même temps qu'eux alors on s'inquiétait.

- Ben comme tu vois, nous faisons juste connaissance avec le nouveau.

Mathiew regarda la jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien, il comprenait Severus quand celui-ci disait qu'elle était devenue plus jolie, plus forte, moins cruche. Il est vrai que là, elle avait tout de la fane d'Harry Potter, naïve et immature, ce qui contrastait avec la Ginny de son époque, forte, déterminée, dont la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux était voilé par la guerre. A vrai dire ici tout était différent, il y avait la guerre mais apparemment la vie continuait son court.

Il regarda Harry, en fait non, lui était différent des autres, même s'il voulait le cacher, il semblait qu'un mal être l'habitait au plus profond de son coeur. Il avait entendu parler de Sirius Black, la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec Severus et Ginny, il fouilla un peu dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir qu'il était mort à la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry Potter, ça devait être ça.

- Harry, Ron, il est déjà tard, il faut qu'on passe encore à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme.

Mathiew tourna la tête vers le garçon qui venait de parler, c'était celui qui suivait Ginny, il sentit une drôle d'impression s'insinuer en lui. Il ne mettait pas de nom sur ce visage là, mais ce garçon lui laissait un sentiment de méfiance et en même temps d'interdit. Son visage était étrangement pâle, un peu comme la porcelaine des poupées, ses yeux étaient dorés, caramel même, il avait les cheveux châtain tombant en fines pointes sous ses oreilles percés d'un anneau chacune. Une frange cachait son front. Il n'avait pas non plus souvenir qu'il soit encore vivant de son époque.

- Tu as raison Caïn, Ron tu viens.

- Ouais, je ne préfère pas rester avec eux !!

- Hermione, Ginny, on se retrouve dans la salle commune.

Mathiew regarda le châtain partir, il portait élégamment ses vêtements, il se demandait vraiment qui il était, Caïn, ce nom ne lui disait rien non plus, il faudrait qu'il demande à Severus. Il se retourna vers ses nouveaux amis, son père bouillait sur place, il ne devait pas vraiment apprécier d'être ainsi laissé sur la touche. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça lui rappelait Guévin, il fit disparaître cette pensée, jamais Draco ne ressemblerait à cette peste, d'ailleurs il se demandait comment sa disparition allait passer.

Ils se remirent en marche mais Mathiew n'écoutait déjà plus ce qui se disait, il n'avait pas vraiment penser à ce qui se passerait dans son époque s'il disparaissait comme ça, il s'en voulait maintenant parce que cela voulait dire que les personnes qui lui étaient proches allaient avoir des soucis. Il se baffa mentalement de ne pas avoir songé à ça plutôt. Ils arrivèrent devant un pant de mur des cachots, il sortit de sa rêverie à la voix de Draco.

- Le mot de passe est silver.

- Je m'en souviendrais.

Il regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux, ah oui, il est vrai qu'il était tard.

- Je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille mettre encore quelques trucs au point avec Severus.

- Dans ce cas ne te perds pas en chemin !!!

Draco passa la porte sur ses mots, Mathiew s'accorda un petit sourire intérieur, ah ça non, il ne risquait pas de se perdre. Il rejoignit rapidement le bureau de Severus, il devait avoir une petite discussion avec lui avant d'entamer les cours le lundi matin.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Alors la suite, elle est comment ?

**Yami se rongeant les ongles jusqu'à la peau. **

**Aku :** Alors, alors, parce qu'à ce train là, je peux vous dire qu'elle va plus avoir de doigts.

**Mathiew**Va se passer quoi pour moi encore.

**Draco : **ça y est, je suis là !!!!

**Harry : **Et moi aussi !!!!

**Draco : **Ouais, ben t'aurais mieux fait de ne pas être là !

**Harry : **Tu dis quoi là ?

**Draco : **T'as très bien entendu ce que je disais.

**Aku : **Help !!!

**Yami : **Euh, ça vous gênerait d'aller vous étriper ailleurs.

**Mathiew**Dis m'arrive quoi dans la suite ?

**Aku : **Bon je crois que ça risque de durer encore longtemps

**Yami : **Votre avis ?????

**Réponse aux review :**

**Onarluca :** Contente que ça te plaise ma Grande !! C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que ça te plait !! Kisu !!

**Tobby : **Peut être n'est tu pas la première revieweuse, mais tu es la seconde. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était vraiment sympathique et puis tout ce que tu dis dedans, ça fait vraiment plaisir !! Mais maintenant me dis que tu vas peut être trouver la suite nulle !!!!lol !! Mais bon, pour ta question, ben lol, tu as remarqué que tu avais trouvé juste au moins pour Draco !!!mdr !!!!! Mais ben, dans l'espoir que tu es aimé la suite !! Kisu !!

**hermionedu69 : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue mes fics, c'est jusque pour le moment, je suis dans l'incapacité de les continuer !!! Merci quand même pour la proposition. Merci pour la review !!! Kisu !!!

**satya : **Merci vraiment beaucoup !! En espérant que la suite t'aura plus !! Kisu !!

**crazysnape : **ça me fait toujours plaisir de faire de la pub pour les fics que j'adore !! Désolé de ne d'ailleurs pas te laisser de review mais je ne peux pas, ce pc refuse d'ouvrir les pages pour reviewer. Donc ben j'attend la suite de tes traductions et puis ben Kisu et encore missi d'aimer cette fic.

**andadrielle : **Et ben voila, tu as lu la suite, alors tu en as pensé quoi ??? Je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise, a vrai dire je ne savais pas si elle aurait du succès mais j'en suis très heureuse !!! Kisu et encore missi.

**Ange de la mort : **Ouais nous sommes des sorciers, nous abusons de la magie pour trouver des idées de fic à vous écrire !!!!MDR !!!! Et ben oui pour le moment, ce sera les deux fics Sang et amour et Les rouages du temps qui avanceront !!!! Missi encore à toi petite miss que j'adore !!! Kisu !!

**Julie : **Merci beaucoup à toi pour ces petits compliments !!! En espérant que la suite t'ais plus !!! Kisu !!

**yuki-chan : **Tu avais en partie vrai miss mais pas tout juste comme tu auras pu le remarquer !!!! Et oui sinon c'était pas assez compliqué !! MDR !! Allez missi pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise !! Kisu !!!!

**Sélène : **Je pense que ta question aura eut en partie la réponse dans ce chapitre !!MDR !!!Missi vraiment et Kisu !!

**celine.s : **t'inquiète donc pas je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue !! La rentrée c'est dur !! Donc oui il y aura présence de slash, oui ce sera le même couple que d'habitude avec d'autre !!! Voila, bon courage à toi !!! Kisu !! Et encore missi pour la review !!

**Selann Yui : **Voila tu as eu la suite, alors les déductions ??? MDR !!! Kisu et missi d'avoir laissé un petit mot !!!!

**chimgrid : **Qui est Mathiew, là est la grande question !!!mdr !!! Bref, contente que la version de Poudlard voldemorienne te plaise !!!! En espérant qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !!! Kisu !!!

**marrypier : **Et ouais, comme on dit, c'est en lisant qu'on apprend la suite !!!mdr !!! Alors j'espère que celle là t'aura plus et puis ben voila, mdr !!! Allez Kisu et missi !!!

**manehou : **Voila la suite, donc, en espérant qu'elle t'ait satisfaite !!! Kisu !!!

**bubblegum712 : **Là, je pense que tu auras eu moins de mal dans ce chapitre, mais dans le suivant les autres persos débarquent, mdr, car il y aura des sauts entre présent et futur, ou enfin passé et présent, mdr, suivant le personnage. Voila, en espérant très fort que ça t'aura plus !! Kisu !!!!

**Zancthey : **En effet tu m'avais déjà mis une review mais pas grave !! MDR !! Contente que ça t'ai plus, et puis ben en espérant que la suite aura le même effet !! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or : **Missi pour la review en espérant que la suite t'aura plus !! Kisu !!

**Poisson rouge : **Missi vraiment bicoup pour ta review, et ben ouais on continue !!!mdr !!! Maintenant reste à savoir est ce que la suite t'aura plus autant que le premier chapitre parce que c'est ce qui fait le plus peur à chaque fois, c'est de décevoir avec la suite !! Kisu !!

**Kisu**

**Et encore missi pour toutes les reviews !!**


	3. Disparition

**Auteur : **Yami et Aku

**Genre : **Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple : **Pas encore défini pour le moment, enfin dans ma tête si mais pas dans la fic, même si vous avez pratiquement tous trouvé !!Lol !!!

**Disclamers :** Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si !! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention :** Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs :** Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !!!

**Note des auteurs bis :** Alors, là question a été longtemps posée, à savoir, est ce que l'on vous mettait cette fic en ligne ou pas sachant que nous en avons d'autres en projet et que tant que le portable ne sera pas de retour avec le disc dur, on ne peut rien faire ! Alors la question a été posé, on c'est dit qu'on vous la mettait, mais que si elle n'intéressait personne elle disparaîtrait aussitôt. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas et que vous comprenez notre problème. Et puis Gomen d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes !!! Et bien donc vu le nombres de personnes à avoir réclamé la suite, et ben nous continuons cette fic, mais le problème du dessus tient toujours, il nous faut le temps et en ce moment le temps est rare, alors excusez nous si retard il y a.

**Explications :** Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

- Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

- Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !!!

**Publicité : **Alors on voudrait faire part de nos derniers coup de coeur !!!!

- Le secrets des Evans de Chimgrid et C'était pas son jour du même auteur.

**PS : **Bon entre mes problèmes personnelles, mon portable toujours aux oubliettes et ffnet qui bug, nos chapitres auront du retard!!! Sorry!!!! Voila, à part ça que dire de plus, et ben on espère que vous aimerez la suite!! Parce qu'en ce moment, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il nous reste de cher.

**Résumé : **La guerre a été perdue, tous sont sous la domination de Voldemort, Harry Potter est mort, et pourtant un petit groupe se bat toujours en cachette. Il se nomme les résistants, caché au sein du peuple soumit, il tente de faire quelque chose. Un jeune garçon va tenter quelque chose, mais pour cela, il va devoir voyager dans le passé. Retournez là où tout a été fini et essayer de faire en sorte de changer son présent. Les roues du temps sont en marche, réussira il a faire quelque chose. Sauvera t il son présent et leur futur, arrivera t il a mener à bien sa mission, malgré ce qu'il cache au fond de son coeur ?

**Les rouages du temps.**

**Disparition.**

**Le temps a voulu jouer un mauvais tour au voyageur.**

**Mais le voyageur est fort, **

**Malgré tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, **

**Il prendra sur lui de changer. **

**C'est son souhait, **

**Le plus cher. **

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu sur le château, tout le monde semblait encore dormir. Pourtant, rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer en ce samedi matin de l'an 2013. Des pas précipités claquaient sur le pavé, une ombre avançait comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses. Assez rapidement, elle se rendit jusqu'à la statuette, donna le mot de passe et monta quatre à quatre les marches pour arriver dans la salle sombre, funèbre et glaciale qui servait à accueillir les personnes voulant voir la directrice.

L'ombre sortit une main pâle de sa cape pour frapper les quelques coups contre la porte avant qu'on ne lui ouvre. Cela ne se fit pas attendre, et une silhouette habillée seulement d'une cape de nuit apparue. Le regard encore embrumé par les limbes du sommeil, Beatrix Lestrange, se dépêcha de faire entrer la personne devant sa porte. Elle lui montra un fauteuil devant son bureau, la directrice se laissa tomber dans le sien. Elle avait vraiment changé le design du bureau. Beaucoup plus austère et à son image.

- Alors que me vaut ta visite, cher ami ?

- Une bien mauvaise nouvelle, la résistance à encore fait des siennes hier soir, si bien que nous avons été obligé d'augmenter les forces armées autour du maître.

- Est-ce si grave que ça ?

- Avec la résistance toujours ma chère, puis je te rappeler que nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de qui se trouve à la tête de ces rebelles.

Beatrix hocha la tête, son visage était sérieux, elle semblait soucieuse d'un coup. L'ombre bougea pour s'approcher un peu plus d'elle comme si elle voulait lui faire des confessions.

- Tu sais très bien ce que nous pensons de ces rebelles, ils se sont arrangés pour que des moldus les rejoignent ainsi que des créatures magiques. Nous ne savons rien de rien et le maître commence à perdre patience. Il voudrait mettre la main sur le chef de cette foutue rébellion.

- Il est vrai que cela ne fait que trop duré, mais pourtant j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait un plan pour les débusquer.

- Il en a en effet un mais refuse de nous en faire part.

L'ombre recula, elle posa son regard voilé par la capuche sur la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, le soleil montait lentement, il allait devoir y aller, il ne tenait pas à ce que tous les élèves soit au courrant de ses allées et venues. Elle se leva rapidement, Béatrix fit de même.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le temps de rester prendre le thé avec toi, tu sais très bien quel est mon rôle.

- En effet, vas y, ne te fais pas attendre.

L'ombre tourna le dos et par le même chemin que quelques instants plutôt elle avait utilisé, elle quitta le château qui lui laissait encore des frissons. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin, elle transplana rapidement, au même moment, les élèves commençaient à sortir de leurs rêves.

Petit à petit, chacun émergea et quitta sa salle commune pour la grande salle, histoire d'aller se rassasier, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour noter le manque d'un élève. Guévin le nota très rapidement, son ennemie préféré n'était pas là, et en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis gryffondors, il pu voire qu'ils semblaient eux aussi surpris de ce manque de présence, pourtant il était bien connu que le blondinet n'était pas traînard au lit.

Le serpentard se tourna vers son voisin, il était censé partager sa chambre avec l'absent.

- Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est passé Mathiew.

- Non, ce matin il n'était pas dans son lit, d'ailleurs les draps n'étaient même pas défait. On a pensé qu'il avait sûrement découché.

Le garçon lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous entendu, Mathiew découcher, comment cela était il possible, ce garçon n'avait personne en vue. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

La matinée passa lentement pour tous ceux qui attendaient de voir le garçon aux cheveux presque blanc apparaître, mais personne, pas un seul signe. Nicolas et Lisa commençaient à s'inquiéter et se demander sérieusement ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain soir que Guévin décida de faire connaître la disparition du jeune garçon. On ne disparaissait pas comme ça d'un château truffé de sorts de magie noir. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de la directrice, il s'ennuyait sans son souffre douleur favori.

Il y trouva Lisa et Nicolas, la jeune fille semblait ne pas vouloir entrer mais le jeune garçon, lui avait l'air déterminé.

- Allons viens Lisa, de toute manière que veux tu qu'il arrive de pire. Mathiew a disparu, on ne disparaît pas comme ça, par Merlin !

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec cet abruti.

- Oh non, il ne manquait plus que toi !

Guévin fit un tendre sourire à la jeune fille pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de se trouver en sa présence. Il donna rapidement le mot de passe que lui avait passé l'un des préfets et monta quatre à quatre les marches, Lisa et Nicolas n'avaient d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans l'inter salle. Lisa frissonna, elle avait peur tout d'un coup, cet endroit ne l'inspirait pas.

Nicolas se contenta de faire le tour de la pièce du regard, il n'était jamais venu en cette salle et encore heureux parce que si on y était déjà venu, c'était uniquement pour recevoir une punition, mais il la connaissait parce que Mathiew y était venu, il avait fait un jour une belle gaffe qui lui avait valu une belle punition. Il n'avait jamais rien su de cette punition parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui en dire mot mais il se doutait que cela n'avait pas du être drôle. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il lui avait décrit, elle était froide, inspirant la peur pour montrer aux élèves et aux professeurs, que c'était la directrice qui commandait.

On y trouvait de drôles de choses, des gobelets d'étranges couleurs, des tableaux tous plus laids les uns que les autres. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que Mathiew avait enduré parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'image de ça.

La porte s'ouvrit et la directrice apparue, elle portait une robe noire élégante mais son visage n'était pas accueillant.

- Que me voulez vous ?

- Euh…nous…Lisa balbutia

- Nous venons vous faire part de la disparition de Mathiew Snape.

Nicolas regarda un moment Guévin, il n'avait aucunement peur, cela se comprenait entre serpent on s'appréciait. La directrice parue surprise, puis devint sérieuse, réfléchissant sûrement à qui se nom appartenait.

- Ah oui je vois, le filleul de Severus, je me souviens de lui. Que c'est il passé ?

- Et bien, on ne sait pas madame, depuis hier nous ne l'avons pas vu.

- Si longtemps.

Elle repartit dans ses pensés, essayant de trouver une explication à cette disparition. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de garçon, il était son élève modèle, elle n'avait eu qu'un accrochage avec lui une fois, la seule fois où il avait passé les portes de cet endroit. Il était instable émotionnellement, il semblait sur le point de craquer, si bien qu'il avait fait exploser toutes les vitres du couloir menant à la grande salle, elle avait été surpris en entendant ça, mais apparemment, il avait été vu par des témoins dont des professeurs, là, debout contemplant son reflet dans les morceaux au sol.

A cause de cela, il avait écopé d'une punition, et depuis plus rien du tout, il était redevenu le garçon studieux, exactement comme Severus l'avait éduqué.

- Je vais faire mon enquête, en attendant ne faites pas de bêtises, vous risqueriez de le regretter.

Se fut sur ses mots, que les trois élèves quittèrent la salle, chacun retournant dans sa tour.

« « «

Dans un laboratoire, un homme regardait un cadre tendrement, il n'arrivait pas à quitter son regard de la photo qui s'y trouvait. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur le papier. Il avait mal, il savait que son précieux filleul venait de partir, il le savait parce que ce garçon était impossible, il était intelligent et il avait très vite comprit que cette guérilla ne finirait jamais si on ne faisait pas quelque chose et il avait voulu tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il laissa une seconde larme tomber sur l'image.

- Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se passer, mais j'espère qu'il va bien. Si tu étais là, peut être aurais tu trouver les mots pour l'empêcher de faire ça.

- **Severus !! Viens manger !!**

Il se leva posant le cadre sur la table et montant doucement les marches pour arriver à la porte, il l'ouvrit et répondit.

- **J'arrive Gin' !**

Il regarda une dernière fois la photo puis quitta la salle.

« « «

Il marchait de plus en plus vite, son coeur battait la chamade, il se sentait mal. Venant de se souvenir qu'il avait disparu de son époque, il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème au niveau des personnes qu'il aimait, il voulait que tout ce passe bien pour eux, il allait devoir vivre un an ici, un peu plus même, et il ne voulait pas en plus avoir le poids des remords sur les épaules.

Il entra sans même frapper dans les appartements de son professeur, il fonça directement sur l'homme qui se trouvait assis sur sa chaise devant son bureau corrigeant ses copies. Il se jeta dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre geste, il avait juste besoin de sa chaleur et de son odeur, cette odeur qui l'avait bercé durant toute son enfance, cette odeur qui avait fait fuir ces cauchemards, cet homme qui l'avait prit dans ses bras, qui l'avait aidé à faire ses premiers pas, qui lui avait souhaité ses anniversaires. Son père de substitution et se retrouver à ce moment avec des peurs pour ceux qui comptaient tant à son coeur à son époque et puis voir son père en chaire et en os, jeune certes mais vivant, lui avait fait un tel coup qu'il avait besoin de Severus.

L'homme ne sut trop quoi faire, le garçon était dans ses bras, sa frimousse dans sa robe, il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude à ce que quelqu'un soit si proche de lui et surtout à ces genres de gestes.

- Désolé mais ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie Sev'.

Severus ne sut que dire, et au lieu des mots, il referma juste ses bras sur le dos du garçon sans faire de geste brusque, sachant pertinemment qu'il était encore blessé. Mathiew sentant l'étreinte, se sentit rassuré. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, Mathiew se calma petit à petit, oubliant un instant l'angoisse qu'il avait à se trouver en ces lieux loin de tout ce qui le faisait lui.

On frappa à la porte et Mathiew quitta les bras protecteurs pour sans le regarder, aller s'installer dans le canapé. Severus le regarda faire, il se leva pour aller ouvrir. A la porte se trouvait Dumbledore, Severus releva un sourcil en voyant le vieil homme ici, mais le laissa entrer.

Mathiew releva la tête à l'entrée du vieil homme, il leva lui aussi un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Dumbledore sourit en voyant les deux garçons faire exactement le même geste.

- Alors comme ça tu es le filleul de Severus ?

- Oui. Enchanté de vous rencontrez.

Il lui tendit la main et le directeur la serra chaleureusement. Mathiew sourit, il est vrai que l'homme était beaucoup plus gentil que sa directrice à lui. Il frissonna rien qu'en se souvenant de la seule fois ou il avait passer le pas de la porte de son bureau. Dumbledore le sentit trembler.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il.

- Si si, c'est juste que cela me fait bizarre d'être ici.

Mathiew se laissa tomber de nouveau dans le canapé, le regard un peu dans le vide, jouant machinalement avec une de ses mèches.

- Au faites monsieur le directeur, je voulais savoir, je dors dans quelle chambre ?

- Ah ça, il est vrai que nous ne mélangeons que rarement les années entre elles et qu'il se trouve que toutes les chambres des sixièmes années sont prises, mais vu que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Draco Malfoy, je vais te mettre dans sa chambre.

Mathiew sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, dormir dans la même chambre que son père. Pourquoi pas, après tout, il pourrait en profiter pour en savoir plus à son sujet, plus sur le véritable Draco Malfoy.

- Cela semble te plaire.

- Et bien, assez, il est vrai que j'avais peur de me retrouver avec des personnes qui me sont totalement inconnus, alors que Draco a été relativement sympathique avec moi.

- Allons tu fais partit de la maison serpentard, tu verras qu'ils sont assez solidaire entre eux.

- Si tu le dis Sev, je veux bien te croire.

Mathiew sourit à l'homme qui lui en rendit un, plus discret. Dumbledore regarda les deux garçon avec tendresse, il pensa que le nouveau arriverait peut être à faire en sorte que le professeur se sente plus humain, et qu'il ait une autre occupation que les potions et son rôle d'espion.

- Mathiew, je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue et te dire que si tu as le moindre souci tu peux venir me voir, il n'y a pas de problème pour ça.

- Merci monsieur le directeur, je n'oublierais pas ce que vous venez de me dire.

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Severus, le visage plus sérieux.

- J'aimerais vous parlez le plus rapidement possible, je vous attend dans mon bureau.

- Bien.

Dumbledore quitta les appartements en souhaitant le bonsoir à Mathiew, le blond se tourna ensuite vers son oncle.

- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de t'y rendre, il me semblait bien pressé, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais quelques vêtements à me prêter parce que je n'ai pas voyagé lourd.

Severus réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Mathiew, il est vrai qu'il était arriver plutôt léger, mais d'un autre coté, il allait pas atterrir ici avec ces bagages, non, il lui fallait des vêtements, du matériel scolaire, il avait au moins sa baguette, c'était un chose qui faciliterait pas mal leur avancée.

- Viens me voir demain, nous verrons ce qu'on fait pour les achats mais pour le moment je vais te prêter de quoi dormir et tu remettras ces vêtements là pour demain.

- Merci.

Severus le laissa un moment seul dans le salon, Mathiew en profita pour observer tout ce qui s'y trouvait, il y avait dans le fond une bibliothèque, il s'en approcha afin de pourvoir lire les titres. Potion, potion et potion, les potions sous toutes les coutures ainsi que la magie et les sortilèges, les moyens de défenses. Il sourit en se souvenant que la plus part de ses livres se trouvaient chez eux, il en avait d'ailleurs feuilleté quelques uns.

Il passa ses doigts sur la couverture d'un des livres en se souvenant qu'il l'avait étudier en compagnie de Severus durant de longues heures, après tout, il devait avoir un niveau élevé afin de pouvoir participer à la résistance, et puis il lui fallait apprendre la magie blanche afin de ne pas tomber dans le coté sombre. La magie noire les entourait durant toute l'année alors il lui fallait quelque chose d'apaisant durant les vacances. Il serait sûrement devenu fou s'il avait été obligé de ne vivre que dans le mal.

- Un livre sur les sortilèges protecteurs et d'apaisement. Magie assez poussée qu'on n'apprend peu à l'école.

Mathiew sursauta et ses doigts quittèrent la reliure, il se retourna pour faire face à Severus qui le regardait, il ne l'avait même pas sentit venir, il devait vraiment être déstabilisé, si Gin' était là, elle le coucherait et le bourrerait de médicaments.

- Tiens. On se revoir demain dans la matinée. Passe vers les 10 heures.

Mathiew prit le paquet que lui tendait son professeur et le remercia encore une fois, il le quitta peu de temps après en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour sa réunion avec Dumbledore. Severus en le voyant ainsi partir, se dit que ce gamin en savait beaucoup sur le futur, mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de peur que tout change vraiment, c'était trop dangereux. Il avait une mission, le temps la lui avait accordé, il y avait des règles à respecter.

Le blond marchait lentement dans les couloirs sombres des cachots afin de se rendre dans sa salle commune, il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Le choc fut total, la salle commune des serpentard était sobre, décoré avec goût, froide certes mais un sentiment tout de même de chaleur se répandait, on se sentait chez sois sans pour autant l'être complètement. Il y avait du luxe et de la simplicité, le feu dans la cheminée crépitait, ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose qu'à son époque. Là bas, le luxe étouffait, la chaleur aussi, c'était le royaume des fils de mangemorts, c'était la maison la plus adorée, et donc il fallait que ceux qui s'y trouve se sente fort, meilleur que les autres. L'élite.

- Hey mais c'est Mathiew !!!

Il sortit de sa rêverie à son nom pour tomber sur le visage halé d'une personne dont il avait simplement entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, Blaise Zabini, il était du coté mangemort durant la guerre mais était espion pour eux, il avait disparu peu de temps après la mort d'Harry Potter. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, s'il était simplement encore vivant, mais il avait été très utile, il avait beaucoup aidé.

- Enchanté moi c'est Blaise Zabini.

- Mathiew Snape.

- C'est étrange tu ne lui ressembles pas. Pour moi, si j'avais à choisir entre des familles, je dirais plutôt les Malfoy, vous avez la même couleur de cheveux pratiquement.

- Blaise arrête de l'embêter !! Râla Pansy.

- Allons Pans' je ne fais qu'émettre une opinion, rien de plus. N'est ce pas Math'.

Il donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos du garçon avant de se tourner vers Draco pour parler d'autre chose. Mathiew reprit totalement conscience avec la réalité à ce geste, il faut dire qu'il avait été surpris parce que disait Blaise. Il ressemblait à son père, enfin il avait une couleur de cheveux proche de la sienne, il sourit discrètement avant de participer à la conversation.

Le problème c'est qu'il décrocha assez vite, de tout ce dont ils parlaient, il ne connaissait rien, enfin un peu mais par des récits, des souvenirs, il ne l'avait jamais vécu. Un profond sentiment de solitude le prit au coeur, il était seul dans ce monde, dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

Blaise remarqua les yeux vides du garçon, il se rapprocha doucement sans faire voir aux autres sa tentative. Mathiew ne sentit sa présence que lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule. Il releva sa tête lentement, Blaise lui fit un petit signe de tête et tout aussi discrètement ils quittèrent la salle commune pour monter dans le dortoir qu'ils occupaient.

Blaise ne manqua pas l'intérêt du jeune garçon pour la décoration et l'aspect de la chambre, il faut dire aussi qu'elle était grande, froide de part les murs de pierres mais finement décoré de tapisseries. Pour Mathiew, c'était la seule pièce qui lui apaisait le coeur, car c'était une des seules pièces qui n'avaient pas changé.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur ce qui semblait être son lit, il posa à ses cotés ses vêtements. Blaise fit de même sur le lit en face, il regarda un long moment le nouveau, il lui était familier sans toute fois l'être vraiment.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mat' ?

Le blond sursauta et se releva en position assise pour tomber sur les yeux noisette bleutés, et un visage souriant. Il en avait gros sur le coeur mais il était hors de question qu'il le dise à quelqu'un, il manquerait plus que tout le château soit au courrant du fait qu'il venait du futur, mais il commençait à se dire enfin de compte, que ça allait être vraiment plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

- Tout va bien Blaise, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Mathiew se leva et retira sa robe de sorcier sans vraiment faire attention à Blaise qui le regardait faire étrangement, dès que le dos apparu, il remarqua l'étrange bandage. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de se questionner lui même mais ne fit rien à haute voix, il ne voulait pas embêter le nouveau. Mathiew enfila les autres vêtements et se trouva dans une chemise vraiment trop longue pour lui, de bonne qualité bien sûre mais taille homme, ce qu'il n'était vraiment pas. Il regarda le pantalon et se décida de ne pas le mettre, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de se prendre les pieds dedans.

Il se tourna vers Blaise et lui demanda où était la salle de bain, il ne devait pas savoir où elle se trouvait pour le bien de sa couverture. Blaise le lui indiqua avec un petit sourire et Mathiew disparu rapidement par la petite porte. Une fois là, il se regarda un long moment dans la glace. Son visage était terne du fait qu'il avait voyagé et surtout de tout ce qui s'abattait sur lui en même temps. Il passa ses longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure tout en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Blaise. Il les natta doucement pour ne pas qu'ils s'emmêlent dans la nuit, il n'avait pas l'attention de s'amuser à passer un long moment, une brosse à la main qu'il ne possédait pas. Enfin qu'il pourrait avoir en un tour de baguette et un sort de métamorphose mais il avait autre chose à faire que jouer.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, Blaise était en grande discussion avec Draco qui venait de monter et qui avait du trouver étrange que ces deux là est disparu. Vincent et Grégory étaient entrain de se préparer pour la nuit et prirent sa place dans la salle en le voyant revenir. Draco se tourna vers Mathiew.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, insonorises ton lit la nuit, sinon tu entendras les ronflements terribles de ces deux grosses brutes.

- Merci du renseignement, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Mathiew lui gratifia un tendre sourire et s'assit sur son lit, et plia ses affaires. Elle sentait encore son époque, et bientôt il perdrait cette odeur familière de magie noire, de peur, de mal être.

Il posa ça dans l'armoire qui devait être pour lui et il retourna dans son lit, s'allongeant, un bras derrière sa tête. Il regarda le plafond où plutôt le voile vert de son lit. Il pensait à Severus, son époque, il devait commencer vraiment à se demander si tout avait marché. Et puis, il espérait que Gin' s'occuperait bien de lui. La rébellion allait devoir vivre sans lui durant une bonne année. Cela serait dur mais il devait le faire, changer son époque, pouvoir vivre avec les personnes qu'il aimait sans avoir peur de sortir, en devant se battre tous les jours étaient impossibles.

- Dis moi Math', demain tu fais quelque chose ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, je vais faire quelques courses avec Severus, je n'ai pas grand-chose.

- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas que je suis préfet donc si tu as quelque chose à demander n'hésite pas, maintenant tu fais partit de notre bande.

- Merci Draco, mais dis moi pourquoi être aussi gentil avec moi alors que je suis nouveau ?

Draco se laissa tomber à ses cotés sur le lit, il regarda un long moment Mathiew puis fit un sourire énigmatique.

- Peut être parce que comme le dit Blaise tu me ressembles un peu, ou alors parce que tu es le filleul de Snape, et que je l'aime bien.

Mathiew sourit, c'est pour cela qu'il avait été confié à Severus, parce que Draco l'aimait bien. Il sentit le lit remonter et Draco faire autre chose.

- Bon je te laisse je vais dans la salle de bain.

Mathiew entendit la porte se refermer et il s'installa mieux dans le lit pour un repos bien mérité. Il n'entendit pas les autres entrer, ni se coucher, il était déjà profondément endormit.

« « «

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ça discutait ferme, Ron n'avait pas cessé de faire des remarques sur le nouveau. Et le passage à la bibliothèque avait du être écourtée parce qu'il ne faisait que parler trop fort. Et encore maintenant, il disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait de Dumbledore d'accepter ainsi un élève serpentard en plus alors que l'année avait commencé et qu'en plus il faisait partit de la famille de Snape.

- Non mais Harry, tu te rends compte, si en plus c'était un ennemi, un espion venu pour te tuer.

- Ron cesse de faire autant de bruit pour si peut, il est tard ! Dit Hermione en ne relevant même pas totalement la tête de son parchemin.

- Elle a raison Ron, je pense que tu en fais trop, après tout ce n'est qu'un nouvel élève ! Fit remarquer Caïn.

- Un nouvel élève peut être mais il fait partit de la famille de Snape !!!!!

- Ron, on ne peut pas travailler en paix !!! Râla à son tour Ginny.

- Mais pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui voit les choses telles quelles sont ?

Le rouquin se laissa tomber dans un des canapés de la salle commune, Caïn le rejoignit en souriant. Harry soupira, il était vrai que tout cela était étrange, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Snape faisait partit de l'Ordre, qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et que Dumbledore avait entièrement confiance en lui. Non ce qui n'allait pas, c'est que le garçon arrivait comme cela, et que même les professeurs semblaient surpris de son arrivée. Et puis lors de l'altercation, il avait semblé plutôt poli et surtout, il ne ressemblait en rien à Snape.

Ces cheveux d'un blond blanc étranges, sa peau ni trop halée, ni trop pâle et surtout ses yeux d'un vert gris n'allaient pas avec le portrait qu'on se faisait de la famille Snape avec le modèle de l'école. Il était comment dirait il, irréel, et puis la façon dont il les avait regarder n'était pas normal, surtout lui, comme s'il savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait sur chacun d'eux. En gros quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec ce garçon et il découvrirait quel était ce secret.

Ron brailla encore une fois et lui et Caïn qui se trouvaient à ses cotés eurent tout juste le temps de se baisser qu'un livre volait dans la salle pour s'écraser sur la tête du rouquin. Un échange entre Ron et Hermione assez violent et verbale commença. Harry soupira de nouveau et se leva pour aller se coucher, de toute manière il avait l'habitude des choses bizarre maintenant, alors une de plus une de moins.

La nuit allait passer et demain serait un autre jour.

**A suivre…**

**Yami :** Alors, la suite a-t-elle plue ? Je sais on n'avance pas très vite mais faut le temps de tout mettre en place.

**Mathiew** c'est sûr ça te permet de me mettre un peu plus dans la merde.

**Aku :** Meu nan ne dis pas ça, on t'adore pitit chou !!!!

**Mathiew** C'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

**Draco :** Je pense que nous allons souffrir aussi alors chut !

**Harry : **pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui !

**Yami :** Mais on a encore rien dit et puis d'abord vous verrez comment avance la fic ! Na !!

**Aku :** Ouais, Yami a raison, vous verrez bien, pour le moment, on met le personnage en place et ensuite commencera enfin l'action.

**Mathiew** Harry et Draco : Peur, stoppez ces auteurs dingues !!!!!!!!

**Yami et Aku :** Niack, niack !!!

**Blaise :** Bon, moi qui ne râle pas, un petit avis sur ce chapitre serais le bienvenu !!!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca** : Ouais touchons du bois, mais vu la tournure que prenne les choses, je ne suis pas sûre de revoir un jour mon disque dur. Sinon, alors ce chapitre t'a-t-il plu ? C'est la grande question qui se pose à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, on attend ton avis dessus !!! Kisu ma grande.

**Selann Yui** : On verra si tout se réalise bien comme tu le pensais !! Sinon, ne pouvais pas te laisser de review, je te l'a fais ici !! J'ai lu la fin et le chapitre à part, concernant dernier combat et je te félicite, j'ai adoré tout simplement. Bon la fin était triste mais la suite était magnifique et bon voila quoi, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé !! Je te laisserais des reviews une fois que j'aurais un pc qui marche convenablement et puis aussi quand ffnet le fera aussi !!!lol !! Kisu !!

**manehou **: Ben en espérant que la suite te plaira !!!! Kisu !!!

**bubblegum712** : MDR !! Tu sais que normalement les descriptions des persos sont fait dans les premiers chapitres !! En effet Mathiew a les cheveux très longs mais moi j'aime bien donc voila, et puis il est habitué alors il ne marche pas dessus mdr !!!! Sinon tu verras l'évolution de la fic pour savoir qui est la « mère » de Mathiew. Kisu !!

**marrypier** : Contente que ça te plaise vraiment alors ben en espérant que la suite te plaira aussi !! Kisu !!

**Chimgrid** : Sevius lit la fic !!! Roooooo comme c'est mignon!! Yami lui faisant un bisou sur le nez Bon alors contente que ça te plaise!!! Missi encore de nous lire !! Kisu !!!

**fliflou** : Arg, tu vas t'attirer les foudres d'Aku, c'est pas une fille !!!!! Mais bon, beaucoup de personnes se plantent !!!mdr !!! Sinon oui c'est bien un slash HPDM mais y en a encore qui ne savent pas !!mdr !!!! Kisu et en espérant que la suite t'aura plaira !!!

**celine.s/Line/C-Line **: T'inquiète beaucoup de monde n'a pas vu cette malheureuse virgule !!!mdr !!!! Alors ensuite j'ai lu ton chapitre et je te fais la review là parce que mon pc refuse d'ouvrir les pages pour reviewer, je sais pas pourquoi mais bon, donc je suis obligé de passer par là ou alors de faire des mails et comme j'ai pas trop le temps mais vais essayer de faire quelque chose dès que je retrouve un pc normal !!mdr !!! Alors ta fic était super, j'ai encore une fois adoré ce chapitre, c'était tout mignon, vraiment alors vivement la suite !! Et puis ben en espérant que tu aimeras la suite de la mienne !! Kisu !!

**Talim**: tu as du recevoir mon mail de réponse mais je recommence là excepté pour te redire quand j'update !!! Je suis vraiment heureuse et Aku aussi d'ailleurs et oui nous sommes deux, Yami et Aku, je suis une fille et Aku est un mec, pitié ne dit pas que c'est une fille on l'a fait dans une autre review et j'ai eu du mal à le calmer !!mdr !! Alors ben voila, ben sinon en espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas !!!! Kisu !!

**yuki-chan** : Ben que veux tu, j'adore Draco, mdr, nan c'est surtout que pour que la suite aille comme il faut, il fallait que Mathiew ne sache pas pour Harry !!!mdr !! Sinon ça gâcherait tout le suspense pour lui. Missi beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur et j'espère que tu trouveras cette fic toujours bien au fil des chapitres. Kisu !!!

**Vif d'or** : Happy alors !!!! En espérant que tu resteras avec nous jusqu'au port !!!lol !! Kisu !!!

**Ange de la mort** : Je t'adore toi, je sais pas si tu le savais mais je te le dis !!mdr !!! Comme tu vois mes doigts vont bien, c'est plutôt ffnet qui bug !! Mais bon, alors la suite continue, pas beaucoup de réponse dans ce chapitre mais on avance petit à petit mais voila !!mdr !!! Kisu !!

**andadrielle **: Vraiment très contentes que ça te plaise !! Ça fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir !!! Bon ben en espérant que tu resteras avec nous pour la suite !!! Missi pour la review, fait plaisir tout ça !!!Kisu !!!

**Miony**: ben en espérant que tu auras trouvé la suite aussi bien que le début !!!

**ORIGAM77**: Missi vraiment d'aimer mes fics !!! Et bien je dois dire que j'accepte vraiment avec plaisir ton offre pour les chapitres !!!! Merci vraiment d'avance, c'est vraiment gentil !!! Ou la, me répète moi avec mes vraiment !!!!lol !!!!!! Donc voila mon adresse mail : Merci encore !!!! Kisu !!!!

**Kisu**

**Et en espérant que la suite vous aura plus !**


	4. Premiers cours

**Auteur : **Yami et Aku

**Genre : **Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple : **Pas encore défini pour le moment, enfin dans ma tête si mais pas dans la fic, même si vous avez pratiquement tous trouvé !!Lol !!!

**Disclamers :** Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si !! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention :** Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs :** Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !!!

**Note des auteurs bis : **Voila la suite de cette fic. Nous avons retrouvé notre pc portable et donc, nous nous remettons à toutes nos fics. Enfin il va falloir du temps parce que tout ce qui était tapé à été perdu pour de bon. Donc, comme les vacances de noël arrivent, nous allons avoir plus de temps et donc, nous allons nous arranger pour mettre à jour toutes nos fics. HP comme GW. Voila.

**Explications :** Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

- Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

- Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !!!

**Résumé : **La guerre a été perdue, tous sont sous la domination de Voldemort, Harry Potter est mort, et pourtant un petit groupe se bat toujours en cachette. Il se nomme les résistants, caché au sein du peuple soumit, il tente de faire quelque chose. Un jeune garçon va tenter quelque chose, mais pour cela, il va devoir voyager dans le passé. Retournez là où tout a été fini et essayer de faire en sorte de changer son présent. Les roues du temps sont en marche, réussira il a faire quelque chose. Sauvera t il son présent et leur futur, arrivera t il a mener à bien sa mission, malgré ce qu'il cache au fond de son coeur ?

**Les rouages du temps**

**Premiers cours.**

**_Enfant de la nuit,_**

**_Enfant du jour,_**

**_Toi qui connaît les deux cotés,_**

**_Mais qui n'a vécu que dans l'ombre_**

**_Apprend ce que c'est de vivre,_**

**_Dans un monde qui ne sait pas ce que c'est _**

**_D'être obligé de se battre constamment_**

**_Pour un futur meilleur._**

Il regardait le tissu vert depuis déjà un long moment, autour de lui flottait une douce mélodie, un simple sort certes, mais qui l'apaisait. Ecouter de la musique, calmait ses sens et ainsi il pouvait pleinement se reposer en oubliant l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Un endroit si différent et pourtant si semblable. Il était un étranger et cela ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Rien que sa première sortie avait été mémorable, Severus l'avait emmené acheter quelques affaires, il avait eu la permission de Dumbledore et ils étaient partis tôt sur le chemin de Traverse. Et ça avait été une catastrophe, mais un véritable désastre.

Il n'avait même pas réussit à rester calme, a chaque rencontre, chaque personne qui passait à ses cotés étaient pour lui un potentiel ennemie. Severus avait au début fait mine de ne rien voir, mais la tension qui émanait du jeune homme était tellement palpable, qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par le faire entrer dans une boutique plutôt vide afin qu'il se calme.

Mathiew s'était alors adossé contre un mur et doucement, les yeux fermés, il avait tenté de se dire et redire que ce n'était pas son monde, que tous les gens n'étaient pas forcément à la solde de Voldemort, qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir s'il manquait de respect à un mangemort, que ceux-ci ne se promenaient pas en liberté à visage cagoulé de risque de ce faire chopper par les autorités.

Lentement et sûrement, il avait rouvert les yeux et avait fait un petit sourire à Severus qui le regardait un sourcil relevé. L'homme n'avait strictement rien demandé se doutant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en questionnant, mais que la patience aurait peut être meilleur réponse.

Ils avaient donc fini leur course rapidement, car Mathiew n'avait qu'une réelle envie rentrer au château et prendre une bonne douche histoire de véritablement se calmer et de se remettre les idées au clair. Une fois rentré, il avait prit ses paquets sans même dire un mot à Severus et avait couru jusqu'au dortoir. Il avait donné le mot de passe et passant devant les élèves de sa maison sans les voir, il avait tout lâcher dans la chambre avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain et de se jeter sous la douche froide, lançant un sort d'insonorisation, il hurla un bon coup pour faire sortir toute sa détresse.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, l'eau coulant toujours sur lui, gardant les yeux fermés, il avait récité pendant un long moment, les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait lui-même inventé lors de ses débuts dans le sombre et terrifiant Poudlard de son époque. Il en avait eu besoin tellement tout cela avait été dur, mais après tout, il avait tout de même été éduqué pour cacher ses émotions.

Comme disait son Severus :

- Il vaut mieux cacher ce que l'on est et vivre, que vivre et mourir. Dans ce monde tu n'as pas le choix, il a fallut que tu naisses dans les ténèbres alors cache toi et joue un jeu. Tu verras que la vie en sera bien plus simple.

Et il avait eut raison, si le monde ou il vivait savait qui il était, s'il savait que lui, Severus et Ginny étaient les chefs de la rébellion alors il en était fini de tout. L'espoir existait encore alors il fallait le préservé même si pour ça il fallait se cacher, jouer un jeu, alors il avait décidé de le faire.

Il regarda de nouveau le tissu vert se souvenant de la suite de cette première journée, mémorable.

En sortant de la douche complètement frigorifié, il avait trouvé Blaise assis sur le lit entrain de regarder les paquets au sol. Mathiew avait alors resserré contre lui, le fin peignoir qu'il avait trouvé pour lui dans la salle de bain et avait demandé d'une voix qu'il contrôlait pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait froid à cause de son aventure sous la douche.

- Blaise ?

- Oh Mathiew, je ne t'avais pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain.

- Tu n'es pas ici seul pour dire ça.

- Nan en effet, j'étais dans la salle commune quand tu es rentré, je me demandais simplement ce qui c'était passé pour que tu sois comme ça.

- Rien rien du tout !! Dit précipitamment Mathiew avant de prendre un sac et d'en sortir une chemise et un pantalon.

- Tu pourrais te retourner ?

Blaise sourit et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Et c'est une fois habillé, que Blaise aida Mathiew a rangé tout son foutoir dans une armoire.

- Un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Tu ne l'as connais pas ?

- Non.

Mathiew avait rangé le bouquin brutalement, mit ainsi fin à la conversation mais cela avait attisé la curiosité de Blaise, même s'il n'en dit rien, il se promit de découvrir les secrets du garçon qui allait partager leur chambre et leur maison maintenant.

C'est ainsi que c'était passé la journée, longue et douloureuse pour Mathiew, mais il se dit que de toute manière, elle serait la même chaque jour, car il allait évoluer dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se mit à chantonner, la mélodie accompagnant les paroles et la voix clair du garçon.

_Chante petit être, toi qui a le cœur triste,_

_Chante et chante encore pour te donner envie de vivre. _

_Dans un monde de ténèbres et de peur, _

_Vie pour prouver que tu es fort._

_Bat toi petit être, bat toi, use de ton courage,_

_Car qui le fera pour toi, si ce n'est toi. _

_Chante petit être, toi qui a le cœur triste, _

_Chante et chante encore pour te donner envie de vivre._

_Même si le désespoir est à son comble, _

_Même s'il ne reste plus que toi sur le champ de batail, _

_Même si autour de toi, il n'y a plus que sang et mort, _

_Tu dois te battre pour prouver que tu vie._

_Chante petit être, toi qui a le cœur triste, _

_Chante et chante encore pour te donner envie de vivre. _

_Manipuler ou manipulateur, _

_Finalement, c'est toi qui joues, _

_Derrière ton masque bien posé, _

_Regarde les ravages de la guerre. _

_Regarde les et constate les, _

_Vois si toi tu ne pourras rien faire, _

_Un jour peut être, ton heure sera là,_

_Le temps est propice à ceux qui le méritent._

_Chante petit être, toi qui a le cœur triste, _

_Chante et chante encore pour te donne envie de vivre._

Il laissa mourir sa voix, la mélodie fit la même chose, et lentement le silence s'installa autour du lit. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et le sort s'annula, il pu entendre dehors qu'il y avait de l'agitation. Il resta encore quelques minutes avant de quitter ce doux cocon, il fallait faire face à la réalité, et assister à ses premiers cours dans ce monde.

Une fois habillé, et paré, ils partirent pour la grande salle, Pansy les avait rejoint entre temps, si bien que Mathiew discutait de l'autre coté avec Blaise pour ne pas avoir à s'approcher de la fille qui dans le futur, serait son ennemie.

Arrivant dans la grande salle il ne put réprimer un frisson, l'ambiance était si chaleureuse, si accueillante, il n'en revenait pas que tout est autant changé dans le futur. Pourquoi les serpentards étaient ils aussi amicales de bon matin alors que chez lui c'était à peine si on s'adressait la parole.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se servit un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, il avait faim et se demandait bien comment ce passerait les cours. Il débutait avec Potion, là encore ça irait, mais ensuite, il ne connaissait pas les matières, défenses contre les forces du mal, il n'avait pas eu de cours à proprement parlé, c'était chez lui qu'il avait fait connaissance avec cette matière, ensuite, comme il arrivait en cours de route, il n'avait pas pris d'option comme Arithmancie ou divination. Il avait cependant demandé l'autorisation à son parrain de pouvoir aller voler un peu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ensuite, histoire de la magie, il découvrirait sûrement autre chose que l'histoire de la magie noire, métamorphose, une matière intéressante, botanique, soin aux créatures magique, ça par contre, il ne connaissait pas. IL releva un sourcil. Il se rappelait que Ginny lui avait fait part de ses impressions sur ces cours là. Dangereux en était ressorti.

Mathiew rangea son emploie du temps après l'avoir observé sous toute les coutures, la journée serait longue. Deux heures de potion en commun avec les gryffondors, puis défense contre les forces du mal pour enchaîner l'après midi avec histoire de la magie.

- Et bien le lundi n'y a pas à dire, c'est une sacrée journée.

- Tu peux le dire Blaise, on a six longues heures communes avec ces crétins de gryffondors.

- Ouais les seuls cours où on n'est pas avec eux, c'est…en fait, y en a pas. Soupira désespérément Le châtain.

Mathiew sourit en buvant son chocolat froid, entendre les deux garçons parlé de l'emploie du temps l'amusait, apparemment ils n'aimaient vraiment pas les rouges et ors, mais qui s'avait ce qui se passerait par la suite pour que tous les deux se rangent de ce coté là. Ils finirent de manger et tous ensembles ils se rendirent au cachot pour des heures plutôt agréables pour les serpentards et très désagréables pour les gryffondors, qui y allaient vraiment en reculant.

Devant la porte Mathiew et les autres furent surpris d'y trouver déjà Harry Potter, Caïn Ciryatan, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Altercation si tôt.

- Oh tient mais que c'est il passé pour que la petite troupe de St Potter soit déjà là.

- Vous devez être légèrement maso pour être en avance, mais c'est vrai que les cours de potions sont vos préférés. Ajouta Blaise à la remarque de Draco.

- Ou bien alors, nous voulons juste évité de perdre des points inutilement afin de vous écrasez comme à chaque fois lors de la coupe des quatre maisons.

Mathiew releva un sourcil, c'était quoi encore ce truc là. Hermione venait de parler de la coupe des quatre maisons, qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette coupe qu'il n'avait pas à son époque.

- De toute manière vous en perdrez tout de même des points. Siffla Pansy.

Ron allait répondre mais Mathiew ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il se mit à la droite de Draco et fit un petit sourire.

- Euh, c'est quoi cette histoire de coupe ?

Draco se tourna complètement vers le blond, oubliant totalement le roux qui fulminait de rage.

- Severus ne t'en a pas parlé, et bien nous sommes en compétition constante avec les autres maisons. On gagne et perd des points assez facilement tu verras. Et à la fin de l'année la maison qui a gagné le plus de points est élu maison de l'année.

- Affiches bien ta science Malfoy, il n'empêche que vous n'avez jamais gagné.

- Parles Weasel, vous vos points on toujours été assez bizarres. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec son coté de survivant, Potter gagne vite des points lorsqu'il se montre brave et courageux. Le directeur ne peut s'empêcher de le remercier du service qu'il rend au monde sorcier.

Mathiew vit les yeux d'Harry briller de colère. Draco savait parfaitement avoir les mots qui font mal et dans sa bouche c'était encore pire parce qu'il les maniait habilement. Le blond admirait son père pour cela mais en même temps, il fallait qu'il perde cette maudite manie.

- C'est sûr que tu ne peux gagner de point en étant de l'autre coté, on ne donne pas de point aux assassins et aux couards. Dit le garçon à la cicatrice.

Draco se braqua, Mathiew et Blaise dans un ensemble commun passèrent une main lasse sur leur visage. Il était à peine arrivé que déjà leurs disputes le fatiguaient. Surtout que Ron se mit dans le lot et que Pansy et Hermione s'affrontait du regard.

Mathiew soupira, son année allait être très longue ici, il s'y habituerais sûrement mais ce serait fatiguant. Il se sentit observer et releva rapidement la tête pour tomber sur les deux orbes caramel du garçon de l'autre fois. Il resta un moment comme ça, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce garçon l'attirait autant, et surtout pourquoi une aura de mystère flottait autour de lui.

- Caïn, viens nous aider au lieu de rêvasser.

- Oh mais je ne rêvasse pas Ron, j'étais juste entrain de me dire que je venais de voir un ange.

Et sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment le pourquoi du comment, il baissa la tête et se rapprocha d'Harry pour le soutenir. Mathiew resta un moment sur le cul, il venait de dire qu'il était un ange, parce que cela ne pouvait être que lui vu qu'il était le seul qu'il est regardé avant de dire cette phrase. Il sentit son cœur faire un bon, il avait un peu chaud. Il sentait un peu tourné. Mais heureusement pour lui la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit et Severus apparu.

- En classe et plus vite que ça.

Les adolescents obéirent pour ne pas voir de points enlevés inutilement. Draco se mit devant et invita Mathiew à le rejoindre, apparemment, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le grand amour avec Pansy et comme il ne voulait pas tomber non plus avec elle, il laissa à Blaise, le soin de s'occuper de la jeune fille. Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui lança un regard mortel pour lui avoir fait subir une telle chose.

Severus fit apparaître les ingrédients au tableau, Mathiew les regarda un par un. Une potion de secret, ils allaient apprendre à faire une potion de secret. D'après Severus c'était les dernières années qui apprenaient ce genre de potion car beaucoup trop compliqué.

- Qui peut me dire ce qu'est cette potion ainsi que ses effets ?

Le silence fut totale, Severus regarda toute la classe un par un et fit un petit sourire en s'attardant sur Hermione.

- Alors comme ça, mademoiselle je sais tout est à sec.

Hermione baissa la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt sur le nom de cette fichue potion. Draco semblait chercher aussi. Mathiew leva la main, après tout ce la ne servait à rien de perdre son temps pour une question aussi futile.

- Monsieur Snape, allez y.

- C'est une potion de secret, ses effets sont assez vastes, mais elle est utilisée lorsque deux personnes veulent parler tranquillement de quelque chose sans que personne ne les entende. Elle est assez peu utilisée parce qu'elle est difficile à confectionner et qu'en plus de cela, les sorciers préfèrent le sort d'insonorisation. La potion de secret reste quand même nettement plus fiable et rajoute le fait que si l'une des personnes devait malencontreusement dire quelque chose en rapport avec le secret échangé, elle ne pourrait que laisser un long silence.

- Parfait j'accorde 10 points à Serpentard pour ce merveilleux résumé. On voit que votre nouveau camarade à une certaine culture par rapport à vous.

Draco regarda Mathiew intéressé, apparemment ce dit le jeune garçon, ce que lui avait dit Severus était justifié, Draco était bon en potion et lui montrer qu'on avait une certaine culture était toujours quelque chose de bien à faire.

Dans le fond, ils entendirent Ron se plaindre et dire que c'était normal vu qu'il était de la famille de Snape. Cela fit rire quelques un et le professeur se tourna vers le roux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne soyez pas jaloux des gens qui ont de la culture monsieur Weasley, il y a ceux qui peuvent et ceux qui ne peuvent pas. Cinq points en moins pour remarques inutiles et pertes de temps.

Harry posa sa main sur la bouche du roux avant qu'il ne l'ouvre encore et le professeur pu reprendre son cours. Ils durent préparer la dite potion. Draco regardait chaque mouvement de Mathiew, il semblait entrain de l'observer afin de oui ou non voir si celui-ci avait autre chose que des connaissances. Mais ces gestes étaient impeccables, ce qui leur vaudrait une bonne note.

Plus loin Caïn regardait le nouveau faire preuve de grande attention pour sa potion. Hermione qui le vit regarder ailleurs lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Tu rêves ou quoi Caïn.

- Scuse moi 'mione, c'est juste que je trouvais que le nouveau était comment dire soigné dans ces gestes.

La jeune fille regarda aussi le premier rang et pu voir en effet que le blond avait les mains fines et prenait grand soin de ce qu'il faisait. Puis se tournant vers le garçon elle sourit.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose.

- Si on continuait cette potion. S'empressa de dire le châtain.

Hermione réprima son envi de rire en voyant Caïn se remettre à la tache. Celui là, depuis son arrivé, était vraiment étrange. Caïn était un garçon mystérieux certes, mais agréable à vivre. Il s'était vite fait une place au sein de leur groupe, il venait de Beauxbaton, si ce qu'elle avait compris était vrai. Il avait passé la répartition en même temps que les jeunots et avaient atterrit à Gryffondor.

Et depuis le début de l'année, ils étaient tous fourrés ensemble, le trio infernal, était passé quatuor et Ginny semblait bien l'apprécier aussi. Il faut dire qu'il était souriant, amicale, calme et réfléchit ainsi que drôle quand il le voulait et surtout travailleur. Et elle en avait bien besoin pour motiver les deux autres.

Caïn finit de préparer la potion et elle continua à tourner pour que ça ne déborde pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la première table, Malfoy tournait pendant que Snape rajoutait les ingrédients au fur et à mesure. Elle vit encore Caïn se perdre dans ce tableau, elle l'en sortit d'un petit coup de coude. Celui-ci rougit et se remit au travail.

L'année allait être plus dur avec l'arrivé du nouveau.

Severus passa dans les rangs pour regarder chaque potion, il donna des points ou en enleva suivant la qualité espérée. Encore une fois, Mathiew fut félicité et surtout il eut en prime le droit de venir voir son professeur après le cours.

Draco et Blaise lui dirent le chemin pour se rendre en défense et le laissèrent. Mathiew referma la porte pour pouvoir parler avec Severus, celui-ci le regarda puis sa potion et enfin reposa son regard sur lui.

- Tu es plutôt doué en potion.

- J'ai un bon maître.

- C'est moi qui t'apprends tout ça ?

- Oui, à chaque vacance, à chaque temps libre. C'est pour ça que j'ai acquit un savoir.

Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise ne quittant toujours pas son regard du blond devant lui.

- Je suis content alors de voir que tu es plutôt doué, vous ferez un bon duo toi et Draco.

- J'en suis ravi, puis je y aller maintenant.

- Bien sûr, tu as comprit où c'était.

- Oui pas de soucis, au revoir parrain.

Il sortit de la salle, passant devant les troisièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui attendaient leur cours. Il se dirigea lentement vers la pièce, alors la salle où il allait avoir cours de Défense était celle ou il avait normalement cours de non pas défense contre les forces du mal mais contre les forces du bien. Comment se défendre d'un sort de lumière ou autre trucs du style.

Il accéléra un peu et entra dans la salle après avoir frappé, il trouva au poste un jeune homme, sûrement un des derniers professeurs de l'académie qui n'avait pas encore fait ses armes.

- Bonjour, vos camarades m'ont prévenus, allez vous asseoir.

Il obéit et se retrouva cette fois ci près de Blaise. Celui-ci marmonnait comme quoi ce professeur était nul et servait à rien et surtout, surtout oui, il ne valait en rien Remus Lupin. Même si c'était un loup garou, il n'était pas Lockart, ou alors le faux Maugrey, ou un autre malade. Il faisait des cours intéressant.

- Aujourd'hui nous continuerons d'étudier les sorts de bouclier. Monsieur Potter peut il nous faire une démonstration de ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois.

- Pff ce mec en est vraiment raide dingue du survivant, il l'idolâtre peut être un peu trop.

Cela fit sourire Mathiew, la remarque de son père était franche, mais il était vrai que le professeur regardait Harry se lever et effectuer le sortilège avec des yeux pétillants, et surtout il devait faire partit de son fan club, parce pour le dévorer avec autant de franchise et d'émerveillement, il fallait pas être très net.

Harry effectua un bouclier parfait, il fallait dire qu'il avait appris à en faire durant les vacances, il n'avait fait que ça, ce faisant parvenir un livre par Hermione, il avait travaillé la théorie et maintenant il pouvait mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Parfait, 15 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant Monsieur Snape puis que vous n'étiez pas là, nous avons étudié le sortilège pour bouclier de niveau 4, il bloque les sorts tel que les coup de fronts.

Mathiew hocha la tête cherchant dans sa mémoire de quel sort il pouvait bien parler, bouclier niveau 4. Il se souvenait l'avoir appris, mais ça faisait si longtemps. Blaise le vit devenir pâle, il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose de pas très joyeux.

- Math', je crois que le professeur aimerait te voir le tenter.

- Ah, oui, scusez moi.

Il se leva et sortit de sa rangée, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se souvenir, ça lui faisait tellement mal à chaque fois. Il était mort et il ne devait pas ressasser à chaque fois le passé, il ne le devait pas, juste appliquer ce qu'il lui avait appris, et garder son calme. Car il le rencontrerait peut être lui aussi.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de phrase ou de mot à dire, c'est à vous de vous concentrez, et de penser à votre propre survit et à un sort qui pourrait vous toucher si vous n'aviez pas ce bouclier.

Mais Mathiew ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, il ne voulait pas repartir dans ses souvenirs, mais ces mots, c'était presque les mêmes, mal expliqué certes, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce cours.

- Vois tu Mathiew, pour ce défendre, il n'y a qu'un moyen, un seul, il faut penser très fort à se protéger, suivant le sort qui t'arrive dessus, si tu ne pense pas à vivre, alors le bouclier ne se formera jamais, il est en toi, c'est ta magie. Tu dois croire en elle et en toi, si tu n'as pas la force de vivre, tu n'auras pas celle de créer un bouclier assez puissant. Concentre toi montre moi.

Doucement, dans la classe, sans que Mathiew ne s'en rende compte, un fin filet de magie l'entoura. Il était vert argent, un mélange de deux couleurs étranges, un mélange qui surprenait beaucoup de monde, sachant que celui d'Harry avait été vert émeraude, une seule, unique.

- C'est bien Monsieur Snape, un peu plus et vous parviendrez au niveau 4.

Mais il n'écoutait toujours pas, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- C'est amusant, la couleur de ta magie marie celle de tes parents. Elle a une couleur apaisante mais en même temps combative, fais toujours attention, chaque personne à une couleur particulière, et chaque personne est unique. Tu es unique Mathiew, parce que dans ton sang coule celui de tes parents, qui étaient de grands sorciers, ne l'oublie jamais.

Blaise commença à paniquer en voyant le regard vide du garçon, il ne semblait pas dans ce qu'il faisait. Il se pencha en avant pour le faire remarquer à Draco qui était assis devant eux. Le blond encra son regard dans les yeux vides du jeune homme. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il n'était plus en cours, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas il ferait sûrement une bêtise.

- Monsieur, je crois qu'il devrait arrêter maintenant, après tout c'est son premier essai.

- Monsieur Malfoy, laissez votre camarade continuez, il est sur la bonne voie.

Harry vit le regard un peu paniqué des deux garçons et regarda lui aussi le blond au milieu de la salle, ses cheveux mariant le blond et l'argent voletaient mais ce n'était pas ça, il le détailla rapidement pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et vit les yeux vides, aussi vide que ceux qu'on lui avait dit avoir quand lui même se laissait manipuler par sa magie. Ils avaient raison, à cette allure là, il allait faire une connerie.

Les souvenirs de Mathiew continuèrent, il vit la mission, celle qui lui avait valu la perte d'un être cher. Il avait entendu le sortilège être lancé, il avait voulu faire apparaître le bouclier mais il était trop tard. Il avait juste sentit un corps chaud le couvrir. Un cri au loin, celui de Severus, puis la colère l'envahir. Il était mort.

Dans la salle, la magie s'intensifia, le professeur commençait à paniquer un peu. Harry pu voir le regard vide se voiler encore plus, Le corps tremblait, comme quand lui même faisait des cauchemars, quand lui même revivait quelques chose qu'il voulait oublier. Il arrivait à présent à oublier à faire abstraction mais là, le jeune garçon n'avait pas réussit et il était coincé dans ses souvenirs apparemment très douloureux.

Caïn qui observait aussi la scène, se leva sans même que Hermione ne comprenne ce que fabriquait son voisin. La magie de Mathiew envahissait la salle et allait bientôt exploser en son cœur, si on ne calmait pas le principal émetteur. Le châtain s'approcha du jeune homme par le coté. Le professeur faisait de même par l'avant.

Il fut projeter en arrivant au niveau du bouclier, il ne fallait jamais prendre un bouclier par l'avant ou l'arrière, mais par le coté, faille qu'avait la plus part des protections. Il ferma les yeux et sans que personne ne comprenne comment il avait fait, il tenait le jeune garçon évanouit dans ses bras.

Le professeur remit de sa chute, demanda à Caïn d'emmener le garçon à l'infirmerie. Blaise et Draco voulurent protester en disant que c'était à un serpentard de le faire mais il ne leur fut pas accorder le droit de parler. Caïn emmena donc Mathiew à l'infirmerie.

Dans la classe tout le monde se demandait comment il avait fait pour pénétrer le bouclier. Harry et Hermione se regardaient essayant eux aussi de comprendre ce qui venait de passer dans la tête de leur ami. Cet événement n'avait fait qu'appuyer encore plus les pensées d'Hermione sur Caïn.

Mathiew fut déposé dans un lit en attendant que l'infirmière n'arrive. Caïn resta là un moment à regarder l'endormit, il caressa doucement sa joue avant de partir pour la grande salle. Il y retrouverait sûrement les autres.

Le petit blond se réveilla dans cette salle qu'il avait pu voir en un lapse de temps relativement restreint. Il sortit de son lit en se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé. Il regarda l'heure et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Tout en marchant, dans l'air frais, il se souvint de son passé, il aurait du faire attention, il ne devait pas laisser ses souvenirs prendre ainsi le dessus, il était là pour changer le passé, pour sauver son futur, il voulait pouvoir vivre avec ses parents, et surtout il voulait sauver cette personne si chère à son cœur. Il lui avait apprit tellement de choses, et puis, il était si bénéfique pour son oncle, ils s'aiment tellement. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il donne sa vie pour lui ? Il aurait mieux fait de vivre. Il était plus important que lui.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, il était magnifique, les couleurs étaient éclatantes et surtout il était en bon état. Dans son époque, les matchs étaient tellement violents, que la pelouse au sol en ressemblait plus à rien, les anneaux n'étaient plus ronds.

Il soupira et s'allongea regardant le ciel. Il entendit des pas approcher mais ne bougea pas. Il sentit quelqu'un s'installer à ses cotés, tout comme lui, regardant sûrement le ciel. La magie émanant de cette personne était forte, et surtout rassurante.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention avec ta magie.

Mathiew manqua de sursauter en entendant la voix d'Harry. Pourquoi était il à ses cotés, alors qu'ils étaient censés être de deux maisons ennemis ? Pourquoi était il là à lui parler comme s'ils étaient amis ? A le conseiller. Il fit abstraction de toutes ses questions et laissa la conversation commencer, après tout, ne devait il pas se rapprocher du garçon à la cicatrice afin de pouvoir le sauver.

- Je sais, on me l'a souvent dit, mais j'ai des absences.

- Il te suffirait de contrôler ta magie. Elle serait alors moins dangereuse dans des cas comme les cours, et meurtrières en cas de bataille.

Harry se tu, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, à coté de ce garçon qui était un véritable mystère ambulant, et en plus serpentard et de la famille de Snape, mais quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de familier l'attirait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais, son regard n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui juge, il ne semblait pas vouloir faire la guerre entre les serpentards et les gryffondors, il avait l'air de juste vouloir une chose qui semblait impossible.

- Pourquoi me conseilles tu alors que nous pourrions être ennemis sur un champ de bataille, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne me retrouverais à pas contre toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose en tout cas, je ne sens pas en toi de l'aversion pour moi, je ne te sens pas haïssant des sangs impurs. Tu n'as pas l'air de partager les idées de Malfoy et puis je ne sais pas, autre chose mais je ne saurais l'expliquer.

- Tu as raisons, je me fous de cette guérilla entre maison. En fait je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je ne partage pas toutes ses idées parce que je ne les connais pas.

Mathiew sourit en disant cela.

- Après tout je suis nouveau, j'ai été accueilli trop facilement, mais ils sont tous les deux tellement gentils avec moi.

- Malfoy et Zabini ?

- Oui, toi tu les trouves méchants, désagréables, hautains, arrogants, mais c'est que tu ne les connais pas, que tu n'es pas entrer dans leur cercle.

Mathiew se releva et Harry fit de même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce que racontait le jeune homme lui paraissait intéressant et il voulait savoir ce qui allait suivre de leur discussion.

- Vois tu.

Mathiew à l'aide de sa baguette et d'un sort qu'il murmura, traça un cercle autour d'eux.

- ça c'est un cercle, ceux qui sont dedans sont proche de toi, ceux qui sont à l'extérieure ne le sont pas. Il n'y a qu'un simple trait, mais là est toute la différence. Tu es pour le moment à l'intérieure du mien parce que tu es proche de moi mais en même temps parce que nous parlons ensembles et que je n'éprouve pas pour toi de haine pur mais de la sympathie.

- Merci.

- De rien. Pour Draco ou Blaise c'est la même chose, si tu ne les comprends pas, tu ne fais pas partit du cercle, si tu essayes de sympathiser et de voir au travers du masque qu'ils portent tous les deux, alors tu feras partis de leur cercler car tu les verras autrement que ce qu'il laisse montrer.

- Je comprends, un cercle c'est là ou tu regroupes les personnes en qui tu as confiance et avec qui tu peux te laisser aller.

- Parfaitement. Comme les boucliers.

Harry lui sourit et Mathiew fit de même. Harry était vraiment un garçon intelligent et surtout, il était quelqu'un de timide en fin de compte. Il n'était pas violent, mais calme, et il n'était pas de ceux à chercher des noises tout le temps. Et cela, le blond pensa que c'était du à ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Dans ce cas, si je fais partis de ton cercle, est ce que ça te dirait si je t'apprenais à contrôler complètement ta magie.

- Et que veux tu en échange ?

- Je dirais bien rien, juste en signe d'amitié, mais si tu pouvait m'apprendre deux trois trucs en potion ou même sur ta façon de voir tes amis serpentards. Peut être, arriverais je, à changer mon opinion sur eux.

Mathiew sentit son cœur faire un bon, il n'allait sûrement pas dire non à cette offre, il avait besoin qu'on l'aide à canaliser sa magie mais en plus de cela, s'il arrivait à faire voir à Harry que les serpentards, non, que Draco et Blaise n'étaient pas méchants, alors ça ferait évoluer les chose déjà dans un sens. Et puis, plus il se rapprocherait du survivant, plus il pourrait mener à bien sa mission.

Harry voulait savoir ce que voulait dire le garçon, il voulait réellement comprendre et surtout, il sentait que le jeune homme ne mentait pas.

- C'est d'accord. Alors ami.

- Oui ami.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Cette union allait être bénéfique pour eux deux.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Alors ce chapitre, il arrive plein de choses nan ?

**Aku : **Ouais, on commence doucement à voir naître une amitié entre Harry et Mathiew, bref, vous allez voir ce que ça va donner.

**Draco : **J'ai le droit d'avoir peur.

**Yami : **T'as toujours peur.

**Draco : **Ben après ce qui c'est passé, j'ai bien le droit.

**Aku :**Meuuuu nan !!

**Harry : **En tout cas, moi je voudrais la suite, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui va nous arriver.

**Draco : **Il est maso.

**Mathiew : **Nan !! Juste un peu.

**Yami : **Allons, encore un peu de patience, et vous le saurez !

**Aku : **En attendant amis lecteurs, lectrices, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ??

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Vif d'or : **La réponse à tes interrogations, bientôt !!!lol !!! Sinon, j'ai pris note pour Bellatrix !!lol !!Missi pour la review !!kisu !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Alors comment as-tu trouvé la suite ?????? Nul, ouais c'est ce que je me disais !!!!!lol !!!!!! Kisu !!

**Onarluca**Missi ma grande, c'est vraiment super gentil ce que tu m'as dit là !!!!!!! Missi vraiment !!!!!!! Kisu !!!

**Selann Yui : **Ouais c'est vrai, ils savent que râler !!! C'est déprimant !! Alors tu as aimé, et ben j'en suis ravie !!! Maintenant est ce que la suite aussi ???? Ça c'est une autre question. Sinon et ben, j'espère que tu nous mettras toi aussi la suite de tes fics ou même une nouvelle. J'adore !! Kisu.

**crazysnape : **Missi beaucoup !! Pour Caïn tu vas le trouver de plus en plus louche avec ce chapitre, j'en suis sûre, mais tu verras dans la suite. Niack, ouais je sais, nan mais vais pas te le dire non plus. Contente que tu ai aimé !!!kisu !!

**bubblegum712 : **ça arrive en effet de pas savoir quoi dire dans les reviews alors que dans la lecture on a noté plein de choses. Certain font la review en même temps, mais moi je trouve que ça bloc l'histoire !!!lol !!! Mais bon avoir une review même pour dire peut de chose, fait déjà tellement plaisir !!lol !! Missi beaucoup !!!kisu !!

**celine.s/Line/C-Line : **Et ouais je sais ce que tu veux!!!! Mais est ce que la suite t'aura plus !! Ouais je sais, vous l'attendez le Harry/Draco, mais va vous falloir de la patience, je n'aime pas quand ça tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Voili voilou !! Kisu !!

**Lumina : **Voila tu as eu la suite !!lol !!kisu !!

**alinemcb54 : **Missi beaucoup !!kisu !!

**andadrielle : **Doucement, tu auras des réponses à tes questions, mais doucement !!!lol !!! Et oui, j'ai pas vraiment l'attention que tout tombe comme ça dans l'histoire !!!! Missi encore pour la review et en espérant que cette suite t'aura satisfaite !!kisu !!

**Sélène : **Missi beaucoup !!!!!! Kisu.

**Kisu**

**Et en espérant que la suite vous aura plus !**


	5. Une douce amitié

**Auteur : **Yami et Aku

**Genre : **Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple : **Pas encore défini pour le moment, enfin dans ma tête si mais pas dans la fic, même si vous avez pratiquement tous trouvé !!Lol !!!

**Disclamers : **Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si !! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention :** Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs :** Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !!!

**Note des auteurs bis : **Et voila, l'histoire continue, j'aime bien ce chapitre, mais je suis pas sûre qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, on avance petite à petit mais sûrement. On a déjà a peu près tout du chapitre prochain en tête, reste plus qu'à le copier, mais on va se consacrer un peu plus aux autres fics avant. Voili voulou, sur ceux, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de premier de l'an.

**Explications :** Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

- Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

- Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !!!

**Résumé : **La guerre a été perdue, tous sont sous la domination de Voldemort, Harry Potter est mort, et pourtant un petit groupe se bat toujours en cachette. Il se nomme les résistants, caché au sein du peuple soumit, il tente de faire quelque chose. Un jeune garçon va tenter quelque chose, mais pour cela, il va devoir voyager dans le passé. Retournez là où tout a été fini et essayer de faire en sorte de changer son présent. Les roues du temps sont en marche, réussira il a faire quelque chose. Sauvera t il son présent et leur futur, arrivera t il a mener à bien sa mission, malgré ce qu'il cache au fond de son coeur ?

**Les rouages du temps**

**Une douce amitié. **

**_Personne ne sait ce que réserve le futur,_**

**_Et pourtant, tu en viens. _**

**_Mais qui serait capable de dire à présent ce que devient le futur._**

**_Tout change et évolue. _**

**_Les liens se tissent à travers le temps, _**

**_Et tu retrouves lentement, _**

**_Ce que tu avais perdu._**

Harry marchait doucement dans le couloir, il avait la tête ailleurs depuis quelques temps, en fait, il l'avait depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Mathiew, ce garçon étrange faisant partit de la famille de Snape.

Il devait bien l'avoué, pour un serpentard, il était plutôt agréable, doux, calme, réfléchit et surtout, il avait une aura mystérieuse et des yeux brillants d'une profonde tristesse. Il l'avait vu, encore aujourd'hui, il avait pu la voir, elle était là, tapie au fond de ses yeux, reflétant son âme.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il vivait même, mais le sourire sur les lèvres de ce garçon était aussi vrai que le sien.

Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de la grosse dame afin de lui donner le mot de passe et de rentrer enfin dans son dortoir après ces deux heures qui lui avait paru tellement courte en compagnie du jeune homme. Il s'était vraiment habitué à lui, il ne se sentait pas oppressé, constamment sur ces gardes. Il parlait calmement, disait des choses sensées et surtout, le faisait progresser en potion et lui, lui rendait la pareille en magie.

Il eut à peine le temps de passer la porte que Ron lui sauta dessus sans ménagement, manquant de le faire tomber au sol.

- RON WEASLEY !!! Hurla Hermione.

- AH NON !! Tu peux crier, je ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne me répondra pas.

Harry était entrain de plier sous le poids du rouquin qui ne voulait apparemment pas le laisser en paix. Surtout qu'il était fatigué de son entrevu avec Mathiew, il était inépuisable ce gamin, toujours à vouloir en savoir plus sur la magie et il apprenait remarquablement vite.

Ça lui donnait envi plus tard d'être professeur, si tous les élèves pouvaient être comme lui, attentif, réfléchis, compréhensif, alors dans ce cas, la vie serait bien plus simple. Mais il ne serait jamais professeur, comme il ne serait jamais autre chose que le sauveur, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort une fois, et qui devra le vaincre une nouvelle fois pour tous les sauver, ou alors mourir.

- Harry tu m'écoutes !!

- Euh non désolé Ron, euh, tu pourrais te pousser, tu me fais mal.

Le rouquin le laissa mais il semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter tout de même, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, parce que sinon, il ne l'aurait pas sa douche et son lit.

- Oh, tu ne fuiras pas Harry Potter, tu nous abandonnes un soir sur deux durant deux bonnes heures, on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi !!!!

- Ron ! Soupira Ginny.

- J'ai le droit de savoir où passe mon meilleur ami depuis deux bonnes semaines.

- Il batifole. Sourit Caïn.

Harry le regarda sourire, celui là, décidément, il ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Ron le regardait à présent avec les yeux grands ouverts, il devait être entrain d'assimiler le mot Harry et batifoler. Hermione et Ginny, elles, se regardaient se retenant de rire, elle savait très bien que le châtain avait dit ça uniquement pour voir la réaction de Ron qui avait été très bonne à leur goût.

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu es avec quelqu'un ?

- Non Ron, l'imagination de Caïn est débordante mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me promène juste, j'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

- T'es sûr, tu ne me caches rien ?

- Non Ron, maintenant j'aimerais aller prendre une douche.

Harry passa à coté de son meilleur ami, il n'aurait pas la paix ici, on s'inquiétait trop souvent pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de ces moments de calme et de paix et il les trouvait avec Mathiew ; sa magie était si apaisante et tellement familière, il ressentait avec lui, ce qu'il ressentait avec Sirius avant et avec Rémus.

Il passa la porte de la salle de bain et resta un moment sous la douche se rappelant les paroles du serpentard sur l'histoire du cercle. Pourquoi ces mots lui restaient ils en tête ? Pourquoi avait il voulu en savoir plus sur cette maison, sur Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini ? Pourquoi sentait il ce besoin de voir en eux, de voir dans les serpentards, autre chose que des futurs mangemorts, arrogants, méchants et corruptibles jusqu'à la moelle ? Pourquoi avait il vu en Mathiew Snape, autre chose, juste un garçon ?

Il connaissait cette réponse là, il la savait au fond de lui, c'était parce que ce garçon lui ressemblait, cachant au fond de son cœur, ses peines et ses douleurs, cachant aux yeux des autres ses peurs et ses doutes. Il était seul face au monde, ce monde agressif. Il ne parlait que rarement de lui, ne dévoilait rien, comme s'il voulait protéger un lourd secret.

Tout comme lui, il avait un poids, il avait une destiné, une mission à accomplir, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, le blond en avait lourd sur le cœur et il espérait qu'un jour, il pourrait se parler tous les deux, parce qu'ils étaient semblables.

Il ressortit de la salle pour aller s'allonger sur son lit, les autres n'étaient pas encore là, il avait un moment de répit même s'il se doutait qu'un moment ou un autre, ils découvriraient ce qui se passait, ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Mathiew, comment cela se passait il pour lui du coté de sa maison et de ses absences ?

« « «

Mathiew rentrait fatigué à son dortoir, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'entraînait avec Harry, un jour sur deux il se retrouvait dans la salle sur demande pour s'exercer, ou alors ils sortaient pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, où là, il parlait en regardant les étoiles.

Il lui apprenait les constellations, ils parlaient doucement de leur maison respective, des cours, des professeurs, comme deux amis le feraient.

Il était heureux de pouvoir ainsi avoir un lien privilégié avec le Gryffondor, d'une part ça le rapprochait de sa mission finale, mais en plus de cela, il apprenait de nombreuses choses sur cette époque qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'en deux semaines, il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce faire à ce changement de rythme, tout était nettement plus calme que dans son époque, il ne fallait pas constamment surveiller ces arrières, prendre sur sois à chaque cours pour éviter de vomir à la fin. Non, tout ça lui était tellement étranger, il mangeait correctement, il n'avait pas besoin de vomir deux fois par jour, il ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars, certes, mais une chose le terrorisait, lui serrait le cœur : c'était son époque. Comment ça se passait chez lui ? Comment son absence avait été prise ?

Il arriva devant le mur, il allait donner le mot de passe et puis il se souvint d'une chose. Severus était en mission aujourd'hui, son cœur se serra, il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là de la soirée et donc qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète de ne pas le trouver chez lui. Il eut un pincement au cœur mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète dans son époque, il était encore vivant, donc il ne mourait pas ce soir.

Il passa le pan de mur et entra dans la salle commune, le feu brûlait toujours dans l'âtre, il pensait trouver peu de monde et pouvoir aller se coucher, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu un certain serpentard Blond au cheveux court et un autre châtain au regard perçant. Il allait passer à la casserole.

- Tient Tient, voici notre petit Mathiew qui rentre.

- 'lut Blaise, Draco.

- Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Mathiew encra son regard fatigué dans celui de Draco. Celui-ci nota ce fait, puis remarqua qu'il tremblait un peu. Il se leva et se plaça devant lui, Blaise regarda le blond faire, il trouvait cette scène étrange mais surtout autre chose le perturbait. Les voir tout deux face à face montrait qu'ils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. La main douce de son aîné se posa sur sa joue.

- Tu es tout froid, tu viens de dehors.

- Oui, j'ai été faire un tour, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Draco pencha sa tête sur le coté et lui sourit, Blaise releva un sourcil, depuis quand Draco Malfoy était il aussi gentil avec quelqu'un.

- Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Severus aujourd'hui.

Mathiew tressaillit, il regarda Draco, il avait l'air sérieux.

- Tu sais j'aime beaucoup Severus et lui aussi m'apprécie, il ma demandé une faveur, la première depuis que je le connais. Je n'ai pas pu la refuser après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Blaise écoutait religieusement ce qui était dit, il connaissait les liens entre Severus et Draco, tout simplement parce qu'il avait surpris, un jour, une discussion entre eux. Il se souvenait encore avoir entendu Draco pleurer dans ces bras en disant que son père voulait lui faire subir un nouvel entraînement en magie et le professeur lui répondre qu'il n'irait pas et qu'il proposerait à son père de lui faire faire un stage en potion à la place.

Il ne savait pas le nombre de fois où Draco avait pu échapper à ça, mais il savait que Severus était toujours là pour le blond en cas de besoin. Alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait accepté une faveur de leur directeur de maison.

- Et qu'est ce que sait ? Demanda craintivement Mathiew mais cachant tout de même ça derrière son masque.

- De te surveiller et de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour toi. En gros je dois te servir de grand frère.

Blaise tomba de son siège sous le coup de la nouvelle, Mathiew ouvrit de grands yeux surpris de la révélation. Draco un grand frère, pourquoi pas ? Ici il ne pourrait l'avoir comme père, alors grand frère pourquoi pas. Il fit un sourire tendre au préfet. Derrière eux, ils purent entendre un début de fou rire. Ils regardèrent Blaise, il était entrain de craquer et de rire, et rire encore.

Draco s'approcha de lui, les bras croisés, regardant un sourcil relevé le jeune homme au sol, entrain de se bidonner.

- On peu savoir ce qui te fait rire Blaise.

- Et bien…c'est ce que tu viens...de dire…c'est trop drôle.

- Excuse moi de ne pas voir où est la plaisanterie la dedans.

Blaise se releva et fit face à Draco, se tenant encore un peu les côtes et essuyant une petite larme perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Mathiew se rapprocha d'eux se demandant lui aussi, ce qui pouvait bien faire rire le châtain.

- C'est juste qu'entendre Draco, dire qu'il devait jouer les grands frères, m'a surpris. S'il s'occupe de toi, aussi bien qu'il le fait de lui même, on va avoir un deuxième Malfoy dans Poudlard.

Draco ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout et pour le prouver à Blaise, il lui lança un petit sortilège de son cru, le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux tous ronds. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il tenta quelques paroles, mais non rien ne sortait de sa bouche à part des petites bulles colorées.

Mathiew non plus n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle, sachant la portée qu'avait ces paroles sur lui, il était un Malfoy, là était toute la chute de la blague. Il était entrain de penser lorsqu'une petite bulle passa devant son nez.

Mathiew sourit et puis se mit à rire, Draco le suivit peu de temps après, Blaise était furieux qu'on se moque ainsi de lui. D'accord, il l'avait peut être chercher mais tout de même, lui faire ça.

- Oh une petite bulle rose !! Dit narquoisement Mathiew.

- Et regarde là, une bleue.

- Et là une verte.

Blaise se tourna pour bouder, ça ne l'amusait pas du tout. Mathiew et Draco échangèrent un regard amusé avant que le préfet ne défasse le sortilège et qu'ils ne le laissent dans son coin pour monter se doucher. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le garçon furieux.

- Draco, ça te prend souvent de faire ce genre de blague, et d'ailleurs, tu l'as appris où ce sortilège ?

- Oh, secret de Malfoy mon pote, secret de Malfoy.

Mathiew prit ses affaires dans son armoire et laissa les deux amis pour aller prendre sa douche. Il laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps, il s'était bien amusé ce soir, Draco était vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant quand ils étaient seuls, tous les trois.

Mais autre chose lui passa par la tête : pourquoi diable, Severus lui avait il demander de le protéger ? Avait il sentit qu'il était fatigué ? Que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Ou alors Draco lui avait parlé de ces sorties ? Peut être, peut être pas. Mais en fin de compte, cela ne le dérangeait pas de voir Draco se transformer en grand frère.

Il sortit de la salle pour aller s'écraser dans son lit, Blaise prit sa place, les deux autres ronflaient déjà et Draco avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur eux pour ne plus les entendre. Il vint le rejoindre sur son lit.

- Je n'ai pas pu connaître ta réaction.

- Ma réaction…C'est surprenant…c'est surtout que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est passé par la tête de Severus pour qu'il te demande ça ? Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.

Draco soupira et regarda le mur en face. Mathiew, lui, était toujours allongé sur son lit, regardant le tissu vert.

- Je pense juste qu'il se fait du souci pour toi, comme nous on s'en fait quand tu disparais sans dire où tu vas et que tu rentres comme une fleur, exemple même de ce soir. Tu es fatigué, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter et puis que veux tu, Severus ne le montre pas, mais il est très protecteur.

Mathiew sourit, ça il le savait. Mais ce qui le touchait vraiment, c'était que Blaise et Draco l'appréciaient vraiment au point de s'inquiéter pour lui. On lui avait dit qu'il avait le contact facile mais à ce point.

- Là, j'avoue que t'as raison.

- Bon allez, dors, demain on a une journée de cours bien remplie.

- Bonne nuit grand frère. Dit Math en rigolant.

- Bonne nuit petit frère.

Et pour jouer le jeu, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Mathiew avant de fermer le rideau derrière lui, sans voir que le jeune homme était rouge.

Mathiew n'arrivait pas à arrêter les battements de son cœur, Draco l'avait embrassé sur le front, c'était pour rigoler certes, mais c'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé, un baiser de son père, un baiser comme le ferait son père. C'était agréable, il remonta les couvertures sur lui. Cela ne se reproduirait peut être plus, mais il était pour un moment heureux. Il s'endormit ainsi.

« « «

- Bon alors, on a quoi là tout de suite ? Demanda Ron en mordant dans une tartine couverte de confiture.

- Et bien, si tu connaissais ton emploie du temps par cœur Ronald Weasley, tu saurais que nous avons cours avec les serpentards et qu'en plus de cela, c'est potion.

- Beuhhh.

- Ron, si tu pouvais éviter de parler en mangeant, ça me permettrait de ne pas tout me recevoir dans la gueule. Dit très poliment Caïn.

- Ron t'es dégelasse. Soupira Hermione.

Le rouquin maugréa puis se remit à manger sans prêter plus d'attention à ces jeunes sans importances, de toute manière, sa tartine l'était bien plus. Harry sourit en voyant son meilleur ami retourner à sa tartine oubliant totalement le reste du monde. Le petite déjeuner de Ron Weasley était quelque chose d'indispensable pour débuter une journée, surtout quand on avait un cours de potion dès le début.

- Oh regardez, c'est Mafoy et ça troupe ? Dit Seamus fixant les arrivants.

- C'est moi ou Snape à l'air plus heureux que d'habitude.

Harry se tourna pour voir en effet le visage radieux du blond, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer après leur entretien. En tout cas il regardait Draco avec une drôle de lueur qui n'échappa ni à Caïn, ni à Harry. Hermione aurait pu la voir, si elle n'était pas plongée dans son livre ou plutôt, à observer les réactions de Caïn en présence du petit serpentard.

Depuis que le jeune homme était arrivé, elle avait pu noter que le garçon faisait très attention au blond, qu'il ne le lâchait que très rarement des yeux, comme s'il voulait encrer en lui la moindre de ses formes et de son apparence. Mais elle ne savait pas trop que dire sur la petite flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux, c'était bien trop indéchiffrable.

A la table des Serpentards, Draco jouait son rôle de grand frère très à cœur, en faite c'était surtout pour embêter Blaise qui lui avait dit ce matin même, qu'il n'arriverait pas à assumer ce rôle durant toute une journée. Et rien que pour lui prouver le contraire, il le faisait.

Mathiew n'allait pas s'en plaindre, le blond lui avait préparé ses affaires, lui avait fait tout plein de recommandations et surtout le surveillait d'un regard doux. Mais bon, finalement ce serait peut être pas aussi drôle parce qu'il semblait vraiment être très protecteur et en plus de cela, Blaise en rajoutait une bonne grosse couche.

- Regardez moi ça, Draco, je trouve qu'il mange pas assez Math.

- Blaise, je n'aime pas trop manger le matin.

- Mais t'es tout frêle.

- Nan.

- Draco, tu devrais faire attention.

- Blaise fiche lui la paix, il mange ce qu'il veut.

- Rooooo le grand frère fait pas bien son travail.

Draco lui envoya un regard de la mort pour lui faire comprendre que la blague était finie, le serpentard se tu sur le coup et retourna à son propre petit déjeuner. Pansy regardait le trio étrangement, elle n'avait jamais vu ça depuis qu'elle les connaissait.

- On commence avec potion en duo avec les gryffondors. Dit elle pour casser l'ambiance d'où elle se sentait exclus.

- Quelle plaie. Soupira Blaise. Vais finir par faire une overdose de Gryffondors moi.

- Y en a pas tant que ça. Dit Math.

- Tu plaisantes, je peux pas faire un pas sans en croiser un. Ils se multiplient et leur bêtise est attristante.

Draco fit semblant de ne pas faire attention à ce que disait Blaise, mais il ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Blaise pouvait être amusant quand il le voulait. Mathiew quand à lui se sentait observer, il tourna la tête vers le châtain de la table des Gryffondors. Caïn Ciryatan, un nom bien étrange et des yeux perçants qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Caïn lui sourit et Mathiew rougit en plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il réagissait vraiment comme une collégienne en sa présence.

Ils se rendirent donc tous pour le cours de potion avec une envi que n'importe qui leur aurait envié, ils traînaient des pieds pour les gryffondors et les serpentards ruminaient de se retrouver dans la même salle que les rouge et or.

En arrivant devant la porte, Draco et Blaise se disputaient encore et toujours, Pansy tentait d'entamer la conversation avec Mathiew mais celui-ci semblait désespérément fermé.

- Oh non pitié, pourquoi les serpentards arrivent toujours en avance ?

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à la troupe d' Harry Potter, et ce n'était d'autre que Ron Weasley qui venait de se plaindre.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à arriver en retard. Le cingla Draco.

- Pour ce faire enlever des points, jamais. Continua le rouquin en haussant la voix.

- Pffff, arrête de hurler, tu ne peux pas parler correctement. Ajouta Blaise.

- Mais c'est ce que je fais.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Ne me cherche pas serpentard de malheur.

- Pourquoi te chercherais je sachant que tu es devant moi, et puis qui aurait envi de te chercher Weasel.

Hermione soupira et se remit dans son bouquin, Harry examinait la scène, ce que lui avait dit Mathiew en tête. Il était vrai que les serpentards attaquaient de temps en temps, mais ils n'étaient pas mieux. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Mathiew, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il avait son regard fixé interrogativement vers Caïn, et une petite rougeur teintait ses joues.

Harry sourit, il faudrait qu'il parle tous les deux, il avait envi de savoir ce qui se passait entre ces deux là, et surtout ce qui rendait le serpentards si heureux.

- Dit Malfoy, Snape, il te rémunère grassement pour t'occuper de son filleul.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Weasel.

- Non mais c'est vrai, un joli minois…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, ainsi que le sous entendu, le poing de Draco était déjà partit s'écraser dans la figure du rouquin. Harry qui n'avait pas tout suivit et se repassa la scène puis regarda Mathiew, celui-ci était blanc. Il avait honte, pour une fois il avait vraiment honte parce que ça touchait son ami. Caïn semblait sur le point de faire de même avec le rouquin, Hermione avait relevé le nez de son livre, et posa sa main sur le bras du garçon pour le calmer. Cela ne servait à rien d'envenimer les choses. Ron c'était mit dans la merde, il avait pousser un peu loin la guéguerre, c'était à lui de régler le problème, elle ne voulait pas de point en moins pour la maison.

- Retires ce que tu viens de dire Weasley.

- Non mais ça ne va pas. Tu m'as frappé.

- Ouais et franchement, ça me démange de pas tant mettre un second.

Mathiew posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond en soupira, ça ne servait à rien de foutre le bordel pour ça.

- Dray, laisse couler, il ne faut pas avoir beaucoup d'intelligence pour sortir de telles conneries.

- T'as qu'à te défendre par toi-même au lieu de toujours rester en retrait. On finit par se poser des questions aussi. Ajouta Ron.

Mathiew encra son regard dans celui du rouquin qui se massait la joue. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

- Des questions ? Des questions sur quoi ? Et puis de toute manière dit moi une chose Weasley, depuis quand la vie privée des serpentards t'intéresse t'elle.

Le rouquin rougit, mais il était trop tard, Mathiew pouvait être très calme, mais il avait grandit dans un monde de guerre, de haine et il savait se défendre. Il avait l'habitude de ces petites piques. Surtout quand il avait en face de lui, quelqu'un qui n'était pas passer à l'acte et qui semblait un peu gêner. Il s'accouda sur l'épaule de Draco, le préfet s'adapta au jeu de son ami.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais participer Weasley, sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu serais de taille.

Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts, ils se foutaient de lui où quoi ? Harry était amusé de la façon dont la situation avait été retournée, bien sûr il était peiné de voir Ron s'en prendre plein la figure, mais pour une fois, il devait bien l'avouer, c'était amusant. Il aurait le temps pour les remords plus tard.

Draco passa un bras autour de la taille du blond, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Blaise était entrain de se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire, surtout que Weasley devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Tu veux toujours essayer ?

- …

- Regarde Dray, il a perdu sa langue.

- Oh pauvre petit Gryffi.

Draco sourit, Harry se surprit à trouver le serpentard attirant sur le coup, il le voyait certes d'un autre point de vue cette fois ci, mais surtout, il émanait quelque chose des deux garçons en ce moment, une complicité et une force qui leur était commune. Les yeux bleus gris de Malfoy brillaient de malice, et il trouvait ça attirant, il était vrai que le serpentard était beau garçon mais là, encore plus, il avait le dessus de la situation et on le sentait bien. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce nouvel intéressement pour le préfet, et mit ça sur le fait que Mathiew et lui se ressemblaient un peu, ouais c'était ça, il voyait en Malfoy, son ami Mathiew et rien d'autre.

- Fait pas ton prude Weasley.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur le professeur Snape qui releva un sourcil en voyant Draco et Mathiew collés l'un à l'autre, Ron Weasley se tenant la joue, Harry et Blaise s'amusant de la scène, Pansy en colère, et Hermione et Caïn regardant la scène appréhendant la suite.

Mathiew voulant achever le rouquin, prit la main de Draco et le mena au professeur. Le blond déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du maître des potions.

- On expliquait juste à Weasley, les mystères des serpentards.

Et ils disparurent dans la salle de classe, où ils éclatèrent de rire. Ron était effondré au sol complètement hagard. Harry lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et Caïn se pencha vers lui.

- Tu t'ais fait avoir vieux, et en beauté.

Hermione sourit et aida le roux à se relever, ça lui faisait du bien de s'en prendre un peu dans la gueule de temps en temps.

Severus quant à lui, n'avait pas tout compris, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Le cours, malgré les quelques fous rires qui ne passaient pas, pu commencer et se passer dans un calme à peu près approximatif.

La journée fut après cet incident plutôt calme, enfin calme, pour ceux qui avait du répit parce que Draco lui n'en avait relativement pas, entre Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Mathiew sur le charmant petit jeu qu'ils avaient joué devant la salle de cours, entre Pansy qui boudait dans son coin et Mathiew qui tentait désespérément de faire taire le serpentard, il avait la tête qui allait exploser. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il explosa en plein milieu du couloir menant à la grande salle pour le dîner. Il en avait marre.

- Vous allez vous calmer un peu !!

Blaise se tu sur le coup, Mathiew prit une belle teinte rosée se baissa la tête, Pansy détourna le regard en s'excusant.

- Bon c'est mieux comme ça, on va manger maintenant.

Draco repartit d'un pas assurer, Blaise regarda Mathiew, le blond haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas trop la réaction peut être un peu excessive de don père.

- Il est un peu sur les nerfs Dray ! Dit Pansy.

- Ouais, je pense que c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Weasley ce matin, il ne supporte pas trop qu'on fasse ce genre de sous entendu.

Mathiew comprenant ce que voulait dire Blaise et surtout ne voulant pas voir son père en colère, il courut et rattrapa Draco par le bras en lui offrant un charmant sourire.

- Fait pas cette tête Dray, tu sais, t'es pas obligé de t'énerver pour si peu.

- C'est rien, mes nerfs on lâché.

- Tu peux le dire, je n'avais encore jamais vu la colère du dragon.

Draco se tourna vers le jeune homme qui souriait, ses yeux brillaient magnifiquement, son cœur se pinça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envi réellement de protéger ce garçon. Mathiew s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, l'air de réfléchir, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Mais…

Draco s'arrêta lui aussi et regarda le jeune homme pensif.

- Mais quoi ?

- Et bien, je préfère quand tu souris.

Draco leva un sourcil, il était tellement surprenant ce garçon, ce n'était pas à serpentard qu'il aurait du se trouver, il était bien trop mystérieux et surtout, il n'avait pas les capacité d'un serpentard, il faisait plus gryffondor, mais dans ce cas pourquoi était il arriver dans cette maison. Il sentait que quelque chose émanait de lui, quelque chose de profond, mais aucun nom ne venait se greffer dessus. Il soupira, il les faisait changer petit à petit, qui aurait cru un jour, qu'il promettrait à Severus Snape de prendre soin de quelqu'un, et encore plus d'un jeune garçon. Il se permit de sourire.

- Voila, comme ça c'est mieux !!!!

Mathiew passa à ses cotés heureux, ses cheveux voletaient derrière lui. Il entra dans la grande salle juste au moment ou le groupe d'Harry Potter arrivait. Le brun passa près du blond, il venait de voir la scène se dérouler, il avait laissé un peu plus loin les autres, qui se chamaillaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu se besoin d'essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais en passant près de Malfoy, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer ces mots.

- C'est un garçon exceptionnel, mystérieux, mais exceptionnel. Fais y attention.

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Harry avait passé lui aussi les portes de la salle, Draco suivait des yeux sa silhouette sans pouvoir dire mot, ce qu'il venait de dire était si étrange. Pas une insulte, pas de dégoût dans la voix, non, juste une phrase. Il savait déjà ça, mais il semblait que le gryffondor savait quelque chose de plus que lui sur Mathiew.

Harry sentait le regard de Malfoy sur lui, il était conscient d'avoir dit quelque chose d'étrange, ce n'était pas normal qu'ils s'adressent la parole sans s'insulter, mais là, en voyant le sourire de Mathiew, il avait comprit qu'il souhaitait plus que tout, comprendre le mode de penser d'un serpentard, même si le serpentard en question était Draco Malfoy. Si Mathiew lui faisait confiance, alors pourquoi lui n'essayerait il pas de comprendre.

Caïn de derrière avait lui aussi suivit ce qui venait de se passer, laissant Ron s'escrimer tout seul sur Blaise et Pansy, Hermione s'étant joint à la bataille contre la brunette et Seamus et Dean venait de les accoster eux aussi.

Son regard caramel resta en pause sur le blond et le brun qui avançaient. Il l'avait sentit, il le ressentait plus que quiconque dans ce couloir, ces deux là étaient entrain de changer à cause d'une seule personne, une seule et unique. Mathiew Snape.

Ce garçon était étrange et mystérieux, il avait du charme et savait attirer les gens, son aura était douce mais devant la salle de potion, il avait sentit qu'elle pouvait être aussi agressive, envoûtante. Il avait plusieurs facettes, et ça lui plaisait de plus en plus. Cet ange au regard vert gris l'attirait, oui, beaucoup.

Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres, ce garçon lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et il avait hâte de pouvoir goûter à ces lèvres qui savait si bien parler et sourire.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Fini ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu plus court que les autres, mais il me plait bien comme ça.

**Aku : **Attention les yeux, elle est a peu près fière de ce chapitre.

**Yami : **Ben c'est vrai, y a toutes les relations qui se mettent à peu près en marche.

**Ron : **Et y a moi qui m'en prend plein la gueule.

**Draco : **T'as qu'à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

**Mathiew :**Yep, mais moi j'aime bien quand Draco il est tout protecteur avec moi.

**Blaise :** C'est vrai que c'est tellement surprenant.

**Draco**** le menaçant de sa baguette :** Attention à ce que tu vas dire Blaise.

**Blaise déglutissant :** Ouais, euh, je me tais.

**Harry :** Dommage moi j'aimais bien le sort avec les petites bulles.

**Mathiew****, Draco et Aku échangeant un sourire. Draco murmurant quelques mots. **

**Harry : **Blup.

**Yami**** explosée de rire en voyant les petites bulles de couleurs voleter dans la chambre. **

**Blaise :** Content que ce ne soit pas moi.

**Caïn et Hermione soupirant :** Une petite review pendant qu'ils font mumuse.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Missi bicoup, ça me touche vraiment que tu ais aimé et que tu attendes la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus même s'il est plus basé sur les relations et ça se met vraiment doucement en place mais bon, je tiens à ce que ce soit à peu près cohérent. Donc si tu trouves que ça ne l'est pas, fais le moi savoir. Kisu.

**celine.s/Line/C-Line : **Et ouais je vais doucement, mais tu auras pu voir que ça commence doucement à se metre en forme pour les couples. C'n'est pas encore ça, mais qui va doucement va sûrement. MDR. Ouais je sais, je suis chiante aussi. Sinon pour ta question, euh, pour tout te dire, j'ai fais les calcules pour savoir quand il devait naître le pitit Mathiew mais qui a accouché, euh, j'ai zappé. MDR. Je ferais pi être un sondage pour savoir qui veut quoi !!lol !! Parce que là, tu me poses une sacrée colle. Voili voulou, alors en espérant que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre. Kisu.

**chimgrid : **Kikou !!! Alors on avait déjà pas mal parlé de ta review par msn, mais c'est vrai que de toute manière peu de monde arrive à déchiffrer Caïn et je pense qu'avec ce chapitre là, ça va être de plus en plus confus. Mais que veux tu, je l'ai décidé ainsi pour ce perso. Niack. Voilou, les couples se rapprochent, et doucement l'histoire avance, lentement mais sûrement comme je disais plus haut. Kisu.

**manehou : **Et ouais du mystère planant sur l'histoire. Combien de chapitre, nous ne le savons encore, c'est un grand mystère de plus. Kisu.

**Onarluca : **Missi bicoup ma grande pour tout ce que tu me dis à chaque fois. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ce que je fais. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. Missi encore et encore et puis en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose à part l'évolution des sentiments. Kisu.

**Selann Yui : **Kikou !!! Alors alors, que dire que dire, lol, si ce n'est que déjà je te remercie pour ta review sur cette fic là et sur celle de DN angel. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Pour le déguisement tu me demandais, je ne l'ai pas inventé, j'avais trop la flemme, j'invente à chaque fois, mais là, j'avais un superbe fan art d'Harry Potter alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre l'idée. Sinon tu aimes bien Math et puis Caïn aussi, contente, moi aussi je les adore. Lol. Pour ta fic, Voila, Kisu.

**Crazysnape : **Ah lalala tant de questions !!!lol !!! Et ouais mon petit Caïn est pour le moment indiscernable, et c'est le but sinon ça ne serait pas drôle que vous connaissiez toute l'histoire avant. Niack ! Sinon ben tu as du avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre et pour la personne du souvenir, il sera pour le chapitre d'après. Kisu.

**Sélène : **Missi bicoup, et bien tu auras ce chapitre pour ton retour. Lol. J'espère que tu auras passé de joyeuses fêtes. Kisu.

**akashana : **Contente de te voir parmi nous !!! Et que ça te plaise me réjouit, j'aime tout particulièrement cette fic, alors voir qu'on l'apprécie me va droit au cœur. Tu vas découvrir progressivement quel rôle il va jouer, bien qu'on le voit déjà un peu mais ça va continuer. En espérant te retrouver pour la suite. Kisu.

**Alysa77 : **J'adore lire les reviews et les mieux je trouve, c'est quand vous posez tout un tas de question. Au moins on voit que vous suivez, et ça fait très plaisir. Pour savoir avec qui sera Snape, il va te falloir attendre le prochain chapitre, niack, ouais je sais, je suis casse pied. Notre petit Caïn à un sacré succès je trouve. Et ouais y a plein de mystère dans cette fic et je suis contente de voir qu'il en reste et que vous ne trouvez pas tout. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Lol. Allons faut pas devenir chèvre pour si peu, tu verras, tu les auras tes réponses. Kisu.

**Vif d'or : **Ah que d'énigmes. Hum tu chauffes mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Vous bloquez tous sur Caïn et avec la suite, je sens que ça va être de plus en plus. Mais bon, si vous trouvez tout maintenant, ce n'est même plus drôle. Lol. Alors il va falloir lire la suite pour avoir des réponses. Sinon contente que tu aimes un Harry compréhensif, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il passerait. Kisu.

**alinemcb54 : **Euh…Tu m'excuses si je te dis que j'ai pas compris toute ta review !!!lol !!! Mais contente que tu adores. Kisu.

**Lainseray : **Missi pour la review, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles têtes !!!!lol !!!! En espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

**KISU**

**Bonne Année, **

**je**** sais c'est en avance, mais bon, comme j'updaterais pas cette fic là avant. **


	6. Ciel étoilé

**Auteur : **Yami et Aku

**Genre : **Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple : **Pas encore défini pour le moment, enfin dans ma tête si mais pas dans la fic, même si vous avez pratiquement tous trouvé !!Lol !!!

**Disclamers**Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si !! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention :** Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs :** Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !!!

**Note des auteurs bis : **Alors ce chapitre nous met un peu plus dans l'histoire, notons que ça commence à bouger un peu et que des choses sont lentement dévoilés. Excusez la lenteur des chapitres dans leur déroulement, mais je tiens à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de trucs trop louches.

Sinon, je tiens à dire que la prochaine fic de notre part sera les yeux du cœur. Rien ne sera publier d'autre avant celle là, je tiens absolument à mettre la suite. Voila. Et je peux dajà vous dire que celle qui suivra sera l'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter. Mais chacun son tour.

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous ferons aussi un récapitulatif de tous les personnages, aussi bien dans le présent là, que dans le futur.

**Explications :** Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

- Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

- Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !!!

**Résumé : **La guerre a été perdue, tous sont sous la domination de Voldemort, Harry Potter est mort, et pourtant un petit groupe se bat toujours en cachette. Il se nomme les résistants, caché au sein du peuple soumit, il tente de faire quelque chose. Un jeune garçon va tenter quelque chose, mais pour cela, il va devoir voyager dans le passé. Retournez là où tout a été fini et essayer de faire en sorte de changer son présent. Les roues du temps sont en marche, réussira il a faire quelque chose. Sauvera t il son présent et leur futur, arrivera t il a mener à bien sa mission, malgré ce qu'il cache au fond de son coeur ?

**Les rouages du temps.**

**Ciel étoilé. **

**_Doucement tu lèves la tête et regarde le ciel, _**

**_Repensant à tout ce que tu as vécu,_**

**_Dans un monde qui te fait peur, _**

**_Tu vis et survis encore, _**

**_Larmes et rire se mêlent, _**

**_Les aiguilles du temps, _**

**_Tournent et tournent encore._**

**_Les rouages s'enclenchent. _**

Il marchait dans le parc, l'air était frais, très frais même, ses cheveux noirs se fondaient dans le décor, et ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Cela faisait une semaine encore, encore une semaine qui venait de se passer, il n'avait pas pu sortir, pourquoi, tout simplement parce que ces amis le surveillaient et il avait trouver plus juste de ne pas faire de bourde, et apparemment de l'autre coté ça avait été pareille.

La semaine avait été longue, Ron ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce que lui avait fait les deux serpentards, et ils avaient le droit au même refrain toute la journée, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de se venger. Pathétique et pourtant, il était comme ça lui aussi avant, l'envi constante de rabaisser les serpentards lorsqu'ils lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, mais finalement, c'était des gamineries.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des mots blessants et des coups bas, rien, le sang n'était nullement versé, jamais encore il n'y avait eu de mort pour leurs querelles de lycéen et encore c'était heureux, parce que si à cause de ce genre de chose, le sang était versé alors ce qui se passait en dehors de ces murs n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une guérilla de gamin. On ne pouvait pas comparer les deux, ce n'était pas la même chose alors entre ces murs, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meurtre à cause de gaminerie.

Il soupira en continuant de marcher, il avait eut du mal à comprendre tout ça, il avait eut du mal à voir que tout ça n'était rien, oh bien sûr il savait que la guerre dehors était plus importante et pourtant leur guéguerre à l'intérieure de ces murs était devenue, elle, aussi importante pour lui. Il avait besoin de se défouler de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, quelqu'un, et il s'était avéré que les serpentards jouaient très bien ce rôle, il les voyait tous comme des fils de mangemort, des futurs meurtriers et il lui avait fallu une personne, une seule et unique qui lui ouvre les yeux sur la réalité.

Il était redescendu sur terre et à présent, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, comprendre et réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. N'était il qu'un pion sur un échiquier ? N'était il rien d'autre que le sauveur du monde sorcier ? Ne pouvait il pas exister que par lui même et pour lui-même ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de torturer autant l'esprit.

Il sursauta, il n'avait même pas fait attention, ces pas l'avaient mené sur le terrain de Quidditch et il n'avait pas sentit la présence de Mathiew, et pourtant il était là, allongé sur l'herbe froide, regardant fixement la lune. Elle avait étrangement des reflets rouges. Il se laissa tomber à coté du jeune homme.

- Le lune est rouge ce soir, le sang a du être versé.

Les paroles prononcées passèrent dans sa tête, en effet, il avait raison, ce soir l'ordre était en mission et donc, il y avait du avoir des complications et forcément, la mort avait du frapper. On ne peut empêcher les gens de mourir lors d'une bataille, on peut juste espérer que la plus part reviennent en vie.

- Dit moi Mathiew, si jamais on te demandais de te battre, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Mathiew fut surpris par la question, Harry semblait bien mélancolique ce soir, après avoir passé une longue semaine dans le château, à rester avec Draco et Blaise pour leur prouver qu'il allait très bien, il avait enfin pu retourner dehors et voir Harry. Il aimait beaucoup son père, mais il avait besoin de voir Harry aussi, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait envi de l'aider, de voir en lui ce que les autres ne percevaient pas. Il voulait comprendre le cœur de ce garçon afin de lui éviter la mort, à lui, et à la personne qui lui serait si chère.

- Ce que je ferais, moi, je me battrais, j'irais jusqu'au bout pour protéger les personnes qui me sont chères. Pour que l'on puisse construire quelque chose pour notre futur, pour que d'autres souvenirs viennent se rajouter dans nos cœurs. Je me battrais quitte à mourir, mais je n'aurais pas de regret, parce que je saurais au fond de moi, que j'aurais été jusqu'au bout.

Harry avait écouté, tout, sans le couper, les paroles dans sa bouche sonnaient tellement vrais, comme si c'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, comme s'il avait connu cette tristesse, comme s'il avait au fond de son cœur, une douleur qui remontait à la surface pour lui montrer qu'il devait se battre, qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout pour ce qu'il désirerait le plus, pour protéger les personnes chères comme il le disait.

- Pas de regret tu dis ?

- Oui, pour ne pas en avoir.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être là, de m'écouter, et surtout de dire les mots que j'attends à chaque fois.

Mathiew sourit en ne détournant toujours pas son regard du ciel étoilé. Il ne faisait que lui dire, ce que lui dictait son cœur, rien de plus et puis surtout, il connaissait cette situation de doute, il ne faisait que faire confiance à son cœur et répéter ce qu'on lui avait appris, ce qu'il lui avait appris lorsqu'il était au plus bas.

- Tu as perdu quelqu'un qui t'était cher pour dire cela. Si ça te gêne d'en parler, ne le fait pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, comme toi, je n'ai plus de parent, Severus est tout ce qui me reste, c'est mon seul lien avec ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas de souvenir, pas d'image à graver dans mon cœur, pas de photo, pas de tableau, rien, juste les souvenirs de ceux qui les ont connu et encore, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et j'ai ce regret en moi, le regret de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ce regret là, c'est pourquoi, je te dis ça, ce battre pour ne pas avoir de regret.

Il fit une pause, Harry ne savait pas que le jeune homme était orphelin tout comme lui, il ne le savait pas parce qu'il pensait juste que Snape était de sa famille et donc c'était pour ça qu'il avait atterrit ici, mais il avait tout faut.

- Je ne savais pas je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, j'ai certes ce regret mais je m'y suis fait, je fais tout maintenant afin de pouvoir m'en débarrasser.

- Tu es vraiment un garçon étrange.

- Toi aussi Harry, toi aussi.

Un long silence passa, chacun étant dans son monde, repensant au passé, aux regrets qu'ils avaient éprouvé.

Mathiew pour la mort de ses parents, le fait qu'il ne pouvait même pas connaître le nom de son deuxième parent et puis aussi la mort de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son second père, la personne si chère au cœur de Severus, cette personne qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Regret de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour le sauver et non pas être sauvé.

Harry, pour la mort de Sirius, pour l'avoir vu traverser le voile sans n'avoir pu rien faire, pour être ce qu'il ne voulait pas, pour être le survivant alors qu'il aurait juste aimer être un garçon normal. Et puis, ses parents, ils auraient tant voulu, lui aussi les connaître, même s'il avait la chance d'avoir des souvenirs, photos et autres, il avait tout de même le regret de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Harry s'assit, il en avait marre de ressasser constamment le passé, il voulait savoir quelque chose d'autre, c'était pour ça qu'il était là aussi.

- Dit Mathiew ?

- Oui.

- Que penses tu de Caïn ?

Mathiew ne fit pas attention à la question complètement ailleurs, il y répondit naturellement.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il est mignon, il a quelque chose d'attirant, je ne parles pas de son physique mais de son aura, de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il me rend bizarre.

Harry sourit en voyant qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas en ce moment, le connaissant un peu, il aurait du normalement devenir tout rouge et être gêné mais apparemment il était vraiment ailleurs.

- Bizarre ?

- Oui, j'ai chaud, son regard me fait frissonner, mon cœur accélère, je ne connais pas ce genre de sentiment, mais c'est à la fois agréable et en même temps ça fait mal.

- Tu es amoureux.

- A…AMOUREUX.

Mathiew se releva d'un coup, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry fut content de voir que ce qu'il avait prévu s'avérait exacte, le jeune homme était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, il semblait terriblement gêné.

- J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?

- N…non…NON ! Je ne suis pas amoureux…Je…

- Allons ne soit pas gêné je ne vais pas me moquer de toi.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, comment pourrais je être amoureux d'un garçon que je ne connais pas…Que…Raaaa tu le fais exprès. Avec toi, je n'arrive pas à être normal.

- C'est pour ça que j'en profite, tu essayes de me cacher des choses mais en fin de compte, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas m'apprendre à déchiffrer un serpentard.

- Gniagniagnia. Tu m'as juste eu sur le coup de la surprise, c'est bas Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que le choixpeau aurait du m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas y avoir été ?

Harry se releva à son tour et regarda le ciel.

- Je ne sais plus trop, on m'avait dit que les mauvais sorciers venaient tous de serpentard et puis, Malfoy y était, je ne voulais pas y aller, je voulais rester avec mes amis.

Mathiew allait ajouter quelque chose mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres, à la place il se tendit, scrutant ce qui se passait tout autour de lui. Harry se rapprocha du jeune homme, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ainsi.

- Math…

Le blond lui fit signe de se taire, un craquement se fit entendre, il n'était pas loin d'eux, quelque chose approchait. Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à l'attaque, Mathiew fit de même, sur ces gardes. Ami ou ennemi ? Là était la question.

- Il va falloir bouger, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, trop dangereux.

- D'accord, dans ce cas, à trois on court.

- 1

- 2

- 3

Ils détalèrent rapidement, très rapidement, passant par l'entrée du stade, ils ne virent personne et pourtant la présence était là. Ils courraient à perdre haleine, ne se retournant pas afin de savoir qui les suivait. Mathiew ferma un instant les yeux tentant de savoir le nombre de personne. Trois, quatre, cinq, c'était ça, ils étaient cinq et courrait nettement plus vite qu'eux, des mangemorts sûrement. Il en fut certain quand il sentit le flux de magie noire leur arriver dessus.

- Harry couches toi.

Le brun exécuta, il l'avait sentit lui aussi, le sort passa juste au dessus d'eux. Ils le virent s'écraser contre une haie et une lumière bleu nuit en sortir.

- Ils sont malades, utiliser la magie noire pour simplement nous assommer.

Harry l'aida à se relever et ils se remirent à courir.

- Magie noire tu dis ?

- Ouais, un sort simple mais très efficace, ils assommeraient un hippogriffe avec ça.

Harry n'en demanda pas plus, il ne savait pas comment le blond connaissait autant de chose sur la magie noire, mais il n'avait surtout pas envi de faire les frais de ce sort. Ils arrivèrent en vu des porte du château. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espace, mais le problème, c'est qu'une fois à l'intérieure, était il sûr, qu'ils seraient en sécurité, s'ils étaient entrer dans l'enceinte, qu'est ce qui les empêcherait de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Un sort le toucha dans le dos, Mathiew s'arrêta en le voyant s'écrouler au sol. Il s'agenouilla rapidement à ses cotés. Foutu sort. Du sang s'échappait de sa lèvre, son pouls était régulier mais il était assommé, enfin pas tout à fait.

- Accroche toi Harry, il te suffit juste d'y croire.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et doucement, ils se remirent en marche, il n'était pas léger, vraiment pas et pourtant il semblait frêle, enfin, il devait faire assez d'entraînement pour avoir une musculature. Harry se passait les paroles du blond en boucle, il fallait y croire, alors il s'accrochait pour rester conscient et ne pas laisser tout son poids au blond, mais il sentait son corps s'alourdir, ses membres arrêter de fonctionner.

- Accroche toi, c'est un sort qui peut être brisé psychologiquement, il faut que tu y croies.

- J'y crois j'y crois, mais c'est dur.

- Et tu crois que c'est pas dur pour moi, t'es pas léger comme mec.

- Ouais, je sais, faudrait que je fasse un régime.

- Abrutit.

Mathiew disait ça, mais il était tout de même heureux de voir qu'Harry ne cédait pas à la panique et que même s'ils étaient en fâcheuse posture, il lui faisait confiance. Un autre sort fusa, mais cette fois ci, il fut stoppé par un mince bouclier.

- T'as encore la force de faire un bouclier et pas celui de marcher. Lâcha Math'.

- Tais toi et avance.

- C'est ce que je fais je te signale.

Plus loin derrière, ils entendirent des jurons et un, ils ont un bouclier. Ils sourirent, et ouais petits mangemorts, Harry Potter est un mec plein de ressources. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes, Mathiew était essoufflé et Harry voyait trouble. Le brun les ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, mais ce qui se passa à ce moment le surpris au plus haut point. Il fut jeté sans ménagement à l'intérieure mais Mathiew ne le suivit pas.

Il eut juste assez de force pour se relever et se jeter sur les portes en hurlant alors qu'elles se refermaient.

- MATHIEW!!!!

Le blond les entendit se fermer derrière lui, et le bruit étouffer du brun. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il s'était promis de protéger Harry et il le ferait, il le ferait parce qu'il ne voulait pas de regret.

Il vit les mangemorts se placer devant lui, il pouvait sentir leur surprise de se retrouver devant un gamin. L'un d'eux s'approcha.

- T'es suicidaire ?

- Non non, je me suis juste débarrassé d'un gêneur, avec le sort que vous lui avez lancé, il ne va pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes et il aurait été une gêne et comme vous le voulez ardemment, je fais en sorte de vous nuire.

- Futé, mais tu ne le protégeras pas éternellement, tu vas crever et ensuite, ce sera son tour.

- Pfff, pathétique, le directeur sera là bien avant.

Mathiew attrapa une de ses mèches en souriant, il était là pour sauver son futur, il était là pour ne pas avoir de regret, il était là pour sauver Harry, il n'échouerait pas. Il vivait dans cette époque, il survivrait dans cette époque, et surtout, il exécuterait sa mission.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

- Doloris.

- Bouclier.

Un fin bouclier naquit autour de lui, le mangemort fut un peu surpris mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Tu vas mourir, tout comme les autres.

Mathiew reçu la pique en plein cœur, les autres, quels autres, ceux qui étaient partis en mission. Impossible, Severus était de cette escouade, il ne pouvait pas mourir, dans son futur il était vivant, mais peut être que le fait d'être là l'avait déjà changé. Il était dangereux de jouer avec le temps, mais il n'y croyait pas, Severus était vivant. La lune pouvait être rouge, il avait foi en Severus, il avait foi en lui.

- MENTEUR !!!!!!!!!

Une rafale de magie balaya les mangemorts, Mathiew était en colère, très en colère, on ne jouait pas avec ces nerfs. Severus avait tenté de lui apprendre à maîtriser sa magie, mais lui même n'avait pas conscience de ça, alors il n'avait pas pu. Harry essayait, lui apprenant à la canaliser, lui n'y arrivait pas encore assez mais ils apprenaient ensemble mais là, c'était comme la fois où il avait craqué dans le couloir, toutes les fenêtres avaient explosé, il s'était sentit comme aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas croire que Severus était mort. Jamais.

Le bouclier se défit, et Mathiew avança, une aura verte argentée l'entourait, il s'approcha d'un des mangemort et sans même le toucher, il le releva de terre.

- Qui es tu ?

- Moi ? Personne, mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt Harry aura cette force, bientôt il sera plus fort que vous, il ne perdra pas, je ne le laisserais pas perdre contre vous. Jamais !!!

« « « «

Quand Dumbledore arriva sur les lieux, il fut surpris de trouver Mathiew et Harry dans le hall, allongés au sol, inconscients, les portes ouvertes et surtout une troupe de mangemort morte dans les escaliers. Il avait été surpris de sentir une telle rafle magique, mais étant à l'infirmerie, il lui avait fallut le temps de descendre et tout était fini. Il sortit, la lune était toujours aussi rouge, l'air frais était presque agressant, il pu voir au loin une silhouette disparaître. Etait ce elle qui avait sauvé les deux enfants, ou était ce un mangemort réchappé ?

Minerva arriva quelques minutes plus tard et retint un cri en voyant l'état des deux garçons.

- Que c'est il passé Albus ?

- Je ne le sais Minerva, je ne le sais.

Lorsque Mathiew reprit ces esprits, il était dans une salle toute blanche, l'infirmerie, il avait mal à la tête et surtout, il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il se releva, la salle semblait vide. Il se tourna sur le coté et pu voir Harry qui dormait calmement. Il soupira, il était vivant.

Il descendit de son lit et marcha un peu, se souvenant de toute ce qui s'était passé, il les avait tué, non, il y avait eut un sort, mais ce n'était pas lui, il avait vu une silhouette puis le trou noir. Qui cela pouvait il bien être ?

Il arriva près d'un autre lit, il tira sur le rideau, il avait sentit quelque chose, sa respiration se bloqua nette lorsqu'il vit, Severus, allongé, bandé de partout. Alors les mangemorts avaient dit vrai. Il sentit les larmes poindre puis couler le long de ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible…

- Il n'est plus en danger. Dit une voix apaisante à ces cotés.

- Plus en danger, ça veut dire qu'il l'a été, ça veut dire qu'il aurait pu mourir, ça veut dire que j'aurais pu le perdre…

Mathiew se maudit, se maudit et se maudit encore, il ne voulait pas perdre Severus, voir le fier et arrogant Severus Snape allongé aussi pâle qu'un mort dans son lit lui brisait le cœur. Il se jeta sur lui et pleura, pleura et pleura encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout pas lui.

- Il aurait pu, mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu dois être Mathiew, il répétait ton prénom sans arrêt pendant qu'on le ramenait.

- Oui c'est moi. Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu veuilles en faire trop Sev pourquoi ?

- Gamin, arrête de pleurer tu vas te dessécher.

Mathiew releva son visage pour tomber sur les deux yeux onyx de son parrain, un grand soulagement le prit et il se jeta au cou du professeur.

- Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, ils ont dit que tout le monde était mort, ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de survivant. J'ai eu si peur.

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Les mangemorts. J'ai eu si peur.

- On ne me tue pas si facilement gamin et tu devrais le savoir.

Mathiew releva la tête du cou de son professeur et sourit, il avait raison, il n'était pas mort dans son futur, il avait toujours réussit à s'en sortir, alors encore une fois, il s'en sortirait. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il le savait et essuya ses larmes.

- Je crois que je vais me reposer encore un peu.

- Vas y, Albus a dit que tu serais dispensé de cours aujourd'hui.

Severus hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, Mathiew entendit sa respiration se faire plus calme, signe qu'il venait de se rendormir. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'homme qui serait son père adoptif.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

- Il est ma seule famille.

- Je ne savais pas que la famille Snape avait encore des descendants et que ce descendant ne leur ressemblerait absolument pas, d'ailleurs, tu ne sens pas comme lui.

Mathiew tourna la tête, surpris par ce que l'homme venait de dire, il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle était cette personne. Il eut soudainement mal au cœur, il s'y attendait, il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça, à cette époque, il n'était pas encore mort, il savait les risques, mais c'était trop fort pour lui.

L'homme vit le jeune homme devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, des lèvres prononcer son nom avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière évanouit. Il s'agenouilla près du corps inanimé et détailla un peu plus l'enfant. Il n'avait rien des Snape, et comment pouvait il le connaître alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu.

« « « «

Dans le futur, Severus était toujours dans son laboratoire, passant et repassant ses doigts sur le cadre fin. Il avait reçu une lettre de la directrice de Poudlard, qui lui disait que Mathiew avait disparu, que cela allait maintenant faire plus de deux semaines.

Oui cela faisait bien plus de deux semaines que Mathiew avait changé d'époque, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne savait pas s'il était arrivé à bon port, s'il allait bien ?

Ginny s'inquiétait pour le gamin, s'inquiétait pour lui aussi, parce qu'il allait falloir trouver une raison à cette disparition, il allait falloir inventer un prétexte ou alors tout simplement dire qu'il avait fugué, mais dans son cas fugué voulait dire beaucoup de chose.

Il connaissait les risques en acceptant de l'envoyer là bas, il les connaissait très bien et pourtant il n'avait pas pu ne pas le faire, il n'avait pas pu ne pas l'envoyer dans le passé pour le changer, il n'avait pas pu lui briser le cœur, lui enlever le peu d'espoir qui lui restait, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Maintenant c'était à eux de faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien, il avait confiance en Mathiew, ce gamin était le digne fils de ses parents, et puis il n'avait pas de problème, le Severus de cette époque saurait prendre soin de lui.

Il regarda encore une fois le cadre avant de se lever, il avait rendez vous avec Bellatrix afin de tirer ça au clair. Il avait réussit pendant tout ce temps à leur faire croire que Mathiew était de sa famille. Ils s'étaient tous battus pour se cacher et montrer au seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils lui vouaient allégeance.

- Je me suis battu pour que tu restes à mes cotés mon amour, tu m'as aidé à garder cet enfant, maintenant, je me bats seul pour que notre rêve ce réalise. Je t'aime.

Il posa le cadre sur le bureau, et monta les petites marches, en arrivant en haut, il jeta un dernier regard au portrait et sortit. Par la fine lumière du couloir qui tombait juste sur la photo, on pouvait voir un homme, châtain très clair, presque blond, des yeux ambrés pétillants de malice, et qui semblait tellement heureux malgré tout ce qui se passait, heureux et plein d'espoir.

« « « «

Mathiew était retomber à son époque, il rêvait, ils étaient en vacances, il n'avait que cinq ans et courrait dans le jardin.

- Mathiew, ne cours pas si vite, tu vas te faire mal.

- Meu nan, regarde.

- Arrête toi tu vas tomber.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis…

Et la chute tellement évidente vint, le gamin de cinq ans se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala au sol, ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de lui.

- OUIN !!!!!

- Je te l'avais dit.

Mathiew fut relevé et tomba sur deux orbes ambrées. Le petit blond baissa les yeux, il allait se faire gronder si Severus l'apprenait.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- C'est zuste une égratignure.

- Montre moi ça.

Il regarda la vilaine plaie de l'enfant, ce n'était pas trop grave mais mieux valait nettoyer. D'un coup de baguette, il désinfecta, mit un pansement et ce fut finit.

- Et voila petit ange, mais tache de ne plus courir comme ça.

- Oui Rémus.

- C'est bien.

Il lui ébouriffa un peu sa tignasse blonde presque blanche. Il l'adorait, il l'aimait beaucoup ce petit être, en lui vivait tellement d'espoir. Mathiew se jeta dans ses bras pour se calfeutrer contre lui.

- Je t'aime Rém.

- Moi aussi petit ange, moi aussi.

- Rémus, Mathiew ?

- Tient voila ton garde du corps. Sourit le loup garou.

Severus arriva essoufflé, un elfe de maison avait du lui dire ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Que c'est il passé ?

- Rien du tout Sev.

Mathiew se remit sur ses deux jambes et repartit courir en faisant attention. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, un oiseau sur son épaule.

Il regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Severus et Rémus s'embrassaient tendrement, il sourit, ces deux là s'aimaient tellement, il pouvait le sentir dans son cœur.

- Regarde les petit moineau, ne sont ils pas heureux, j'aimerais les voir ainsi pour toujours.

- Cuicui.

- Tu crois que mes parents s'aimaient autant qu'eux ?

- Cuicui.

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

L'enfant de cinq ans regarda le ciel en souriant.

- Je suis certain que là haut, ils nous regardent et s'aiment.

- Mathiew, viens on rentre.

- J'arrive.

L'oiseau s'envola et alla se poser sur une branche. Mathiew partit en courrant et attrapa la main des deux hommes en riant.

Le rêve doucement s'arrêta, il ouvrit les yeux sur deux inquiets, il les reconnu de suite, émeraude. Harry. Il se redressa d'un coup surpris d'être revenu à la réalité après ce rêve.

- Tu te réveilles enfin.

- J'ai dormis tant de temps que ça ?

- Non, mais je commençais tout de même à m'inquiéter.

- Tu ne devrais pas, je suis plus coriace que tu ne le penses.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers d'autres personnes, il suivit le mouvement pour voir Dumbledore qui discutait avec Rémus Lupin. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas changé, le temps n'avait pas eut de prise sur lui entre cette époque et la sienne.

- Bien puisque le dernier protagoniste est debout, nous allons pouvoir éclaircir quelques zones d'ombre. Que faisiez vous dehors en cette heure tardive ?

Harry et Mathiew se regardèrent, le brun baissa la tête, apparemment ce n'était pas le grand amour avec le directeur. Le blond prit sur lui de vite terminer cet entretien.

- Nous regardions les étoiles.

- Il me semble cependant que s'il y a un couvre feu c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Vous savez monsieur le directeur, quand on regarde les étoiles, le temps peut passer que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. N'est ce pas Harry ?

Dumbledore releva un sourcil et Rémus sourit à cette phrase, il avait l'impression que ce jeune homme était bourré de répartie.

- C'est exact, on n'a pas fait attention, le ciel était vraiment magnifique.

Dumbledore soupira, si Harry se mettait à jouer le jeu du serpentard, il était mal partit. Mais il voulait tout de même des réponses.

- Et vous pourriez me dire comment vous êtes arrivés dans le hall ?

- Et bien ça, pour tout vous dire, il se trouve que nous avons été attaqué alors que nous rentrions, nous nous sommes défendu comme nous le pouvions.

- Mais j'ai reçu un sort, Mathiew m'a porté et j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Et moi, je suis resté un peu en retrait et j'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une étrange silhouette a attaqué les mangemorts et puis hop, dans les pommes.

Rémus allait éclater de rire tellement la façon dont les deux garçons avaient raconté ça était gamine, on avait clairement l'impression qu'ils se foutaient du directeur. Mais il comprenait Harry de réagir comme ça, après tout c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort, et il était normal qu'il lui en veuille. Mais une chose le turlupinait, c'était pourquoi un serpentard et un gryffondor étaient ils ensemble ?

- Bien je vois que vous n'êtes pas très coopératif, mais je ne vous collerais pas cette fois ci, mais la prochaine fois qu'on vous trouve après le couvre feu, hors de vos dortoirs, vous serez sanctionné.

Dumbledore fit demi tour et quitta la salle. Rémus resta et vit les deux garçons soupirer puis Harry vint se caler dans ses bras.

- ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu Rémus.

- Moi aussi. Ça va aller ?

- Ouais ouais, Mathiew m'a bien aidé.

- Ça tu peux le dire, tu pèses ton poids.

Harry se mit à rire, Mathiew sourit mais il ne se sentait pas très bien en présence du loup garou, il avait tellement envi de lui sauter dans les bras, de pleurer tout son soul, il était là, vivant devant lui. Lui qui avait fait tellement de choses pour lui, allant même jusqu'à mourir pour le protéger.

- Ah oui, puis je vous demander comment un serpentard et un gryffondor se retrouvent au même endroit et semblent si bien s'entendre ?

Harry chercha une réponse alors que Mathiew regardait l'heure. Il bondit rapidement sur ses pieds, il était déjà midi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Math' ?

- Si Si tout va bien, il est juste midi, je vais me faire tuer.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On voit que tu ne connais pas Draco lorsqu'il est inquiet, vais me faire zigouiller.

- Allons tu n'auras qu'a dire que tu n'étais pas bien.

- Ouais c'est sûr, je serais partit hier soir et je reviendrais à midi en disant que j'avais juste besoin de prendre quelque chose. Très drôle monsieur Harry Potter, Je vais vous apprendre une autre chose sur les serpentards blonds. Mentir sur ce genre de chose ne sert à rien, ils le décèlent. Et autre chose sur les Malfoy cette fois ci. Un Malfoy inquiet, c'est un Malfoy à éviter de toute urgence. Je suis mort.

Mathiew attrapa sa robe de sorcière sur le bord du lit et l'enfila rapidement avant de passer par le lit de Severus, déposer un baiser sur son front et partir en criant.

- Après demain, dans la salle si je suis toujours en vie.

- Ok.

Et il disparu, Rémus avait les yeux ouverts et regardait toujours l'endroit où le garçon avait disparu. Harry lui souriait, il était vraiment monté sur pile, inépuisable et surtout, il avait vraiment de la répartie.

- Ce gamin est surprenant et ne ressemble absolument pas à Severus.

- Ça tu peux le dire mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant avec lui.

Rémus regarda Harry, un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. Il semblait tellement heureux, comme si quelqu'un avait réussit à rallumer un peu la flamme qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, quelqu'un qui remplaçait Sirius, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

- Bon je vais te laisser Rém, vais faire mon apparition moi aussi pour montrer que je vais bien.

Le loup garou le vit partir, il n'avait toujours pas eut sa réponse, il soupira, ça aurait pu être pire comme situation. Il alla vers le lit de Severus et resta un moment là à contempler l'homme allonger et dormant toujours. Cette nuit avait été risquée, surtout pour lui, il était espion, il devrait éviter de tenter autant le diable. Il s'en était faillit de peu pour qu'il ne meurt pas, il avait reçu un sacré sort et le pire c'est qu'il l'avait protégé lui.

Il passa une main angoissée dans ses cheveux, pourquoi avait il fait ça, pourquoi lui avait il sauvé la vie cette nuit ? Il se rappelait lui avoir demandé avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes et ce qu'il lui avait répondu était une surprenant.

- _T'es vraiment un boulet, mon corps a agis tout seul_.

Même dans une situation si compliquée, Severus arrivait encore à l'insulter. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa mémoire, entre la rencontre avec Mathiew qui semblait le connaître et la mission, cela faisait beaucoup.

« « « «

Mathiew entra dans la grande salle, il prit sa respiration, prêt à affronter la colère d'un Malfoy. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa table, il sentit le regard de Caïn sur lui, rougissant un peu, il opta pour faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et se focalisa sur Blaise qui donnait un petit coup de coude à Draco.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le blond, son regard se fit dur, Mathiew déglutit. Il s'installa à coté du préfet, attendant sagement le sermon qui allait suivre.

- On peut savoir ce que tu t'es fait là ?

Il pointa du doigt un pansement, Mathiew passa son doigt dessus, il n'avait même pas remarqué.

- Je me suis blessé hier, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentré…

- Et tu crois que je vais gober ça, pour une blessure, on ne disparaît pas ainsi.

- Je suis désolé Dray, voulais pas te faire de soucis, c'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Et bien c'est que, j'ai été me promener dehors et j'ai eu un petit accident.

- Je vois ça, et je suppose que tu n'en diras pas plus ?

- Euh, sorry.

- Regarde Draco, Potter nous fait lui aussi l'honneur de sa présence.

Harry entra dans la salle et s'assit directement à coté de Ron, le rouquin se jeta sur lui.

- Harry, tu peux nous dire ce qui c'est passé ? On s'inquiétait.

- J'étais avec Rémus,

- Oh ! Fit simplement le roux.

Harry tourna cependant la tête vers Caïn qui le regardait, lui puis Mathiew pour enfin arrêter son regard sur le brun. Le gryffondor pu sentir qu'il était grillé, le châtain devait avoir comprit, deux absents, ce n'était pas normal. Et Hermione semblait elle aussi avoir fait un certain rapprochement. Il soupira, des explications tomberaient bien un jour, mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il sache pour les sentiments du châtain envers le blond.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Alors, il est plus long celui là, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là, mais finalement, me suis dit que ça serait comme ça.

**Aku : **Un chapitre avec de l'action, enfin ça commence.

**Mathiew : **C'est qui l'ombre qui nous a sauvé ?

**Yami : **Quelqu'un.

**Mathiew : **M'en doute assez, mais c'est qui ?

**Aku : **Tu le sauras un jour.

**Mathiew**** partant bouder. **

**Harry :** Une chose de bien c'est qu'on sait enfin qui est la mystérieuse personne.

**Draco : **Je m'attendais pas à ce que soit Rémus moi.

**Harry :** Il faut dire que tu manques de perspicacité.

**Draco : **Quoi ?

**Harry :** Non rien, je me tais.

**Hermione :** Il faudrait mieux, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

**Yami : **Ouais et ce serait bête que nos deux petits persos s'entre tuent avant la fin de l'histoire pour une broutille.

**Aku : **Une petite review pour connaître vos avis sur ce qui vient de se passer.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca : **Missi bicoup ma Grande pour la review. Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas toujours se passer quelque chose dans un chapitre, mais bon je pense que celui là, aura rattrapé celui d'avant. Kisu et en espérant que tu auras aimé.

**crazysnape : **Si ça t'a fait rire, tant mieux, faut bien trouver de quoi rire un peu partout !!!lol !!!! Mais sinon, Caïn, t'as rien du louper, vu que de toute manière, je dis pas grand-chose sur lui, mais prochainement, on va en connaître un peu plus parce que l'histoire avance tout de même. Donc voila, en espérant que tu auras aimé ce chapitre là. Kisu.

**celine.s/Line/C-Line :** J'avoue que c'est vrai que Draco ferait mieux en papa!!!mdr !! Mais je ferais tout de même un sondage pour savoir, comme ça, ce sera fait, mais bon comme de toute manière la question ne se pose pas tout de suite. Lol. Voili voulou. Kisu.

**alinemcb54 : **Si tu ne te rappelles plus de ta review, tu sais que tu peux les lire en cliquant sur le lien à coté du titre !!!lol !!! Missi tout de même et puis ben en espérant que la suite t'auras plu. Kisu.

**Les maraudeuses : **Le nombre de questions que tu peux poser, c'est ahurissant !!!!lol !!!! D'abord, je pense qu'en lisant ce chapitre tu auras déjà eut la réponse à une de tes questions. Ensuite cette fic est un slash et donc, je suis passée voir ta bio et comme les slashs étaient dans la colonne couple détesté, j'ai pas vraiment compris, mais bon. Pour le couple Draco et ??? et bien on va dire qu'il était sous entendu et que d'ailleurs beaucoup de preuve était laissé dans la fic pour trouver qui était les parents. Pour l'accouchement, on va dire que dans le monde de la fanfic slash, les auteurs ont trouvé des trucs pour ça. Mdr !!!! Pour ce qui est des personnes du futur, sur le pourquoi du comment, il y a des survivants, pourquoi Bellatrix ne sait pas, pourquoi Guévin agit comme ça et ben faudra attendre la suite, parce que je peux pas donner les réponses sinon y a plus d'histoire sans mystère. Gomen de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus et puis ben voila !!lol !!! Kisu.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Si tu dis que tu t'es embrouillé, c'est toi qui vois. Mais en effet Math est le fils de Dray et de … Comme tu dis !!!mdr !!! Il a les yeux vert gris. Voila en espérant que tu auras résolu ton petit souci. De toute manière je vais faire un rappel des persos dans le chapitre prochain. Kisu.

**Alysa77 : **J'aime bien comment tu as appelé Caïn, mystère ambulant, ça lui va bien !!!lol !!! Et puis pour les changements entre passé et futur, c'est surtout lors des missions que ça peut bouger, comme l'explique ce chapitre, Mathiew est venu perturbé l'ordre logique des choses, et donc, ça peut avoir des répercutions, mais ce sera expliqué aussi. Tout comme on saura ce qui arrive à tout le monde. J'oublie personne t'inquiète. Pour Caïn comme tu la toi-même dit, c'est un mystère, alors tu verras bien. Kisu.

**Nith-Haiah**** Adaluria : **J'adore ton PS, c'est trop mimi. Merci pour ta review, tu sait l'originalité des fois !!mdr !! Sinon pour la deuxième review, c'est pas grave lol , ça fait plaisir de voir les gens qui réfléchissent sur une fic, et qui viennent en plus après faire une suggestion. Lol. Alors et bien, pour répondre à ça, faudra lire les chapitres suivants!! Kisu.

**Cute : **Contente que tu ais aimé des le début et que maintenant tu trouves ça bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Kisu.

**chimgrid : **Euh ben tu vois tu t'étais planté !!lol !! Comment Caïn aurait il pu être celui qui sauvait Mathiew dans le futur sachant qu'il était avec Severus dans ce dit futur. Y a eut un léger soucis quelque part. Mais bon, tu verras bien comment tout ça va évoluer !!! Niack !!! Donc ben sinon en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus et puis ben KISU copineu.

**lemonice : **Cette fic va être remplit de mystère, donc il faudra lire tout pour avoir les réponses aux multiples question que tu poses. Qui est Caïn pourquoi Ginny n'en a pas parlé, tout ça, ben faudra nous suivre parce que ben, les réponses, va falloir les trouver. Tout comme les ambiguïtés et les sous entendu. Et ouais, je laisse rarement quelque chose au hasard. Merci bien pour ta review, en espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

**Elaur : **Les réactions, va falloir attendre un peu, enfin ça dépendra les personnes, parce que j'ai déjà un petit plant donc je prédis déjà a peu près quand ce passe quoi. Voili vouloi, sinon que dire à part que ça nous fait plaisir que tu apprécies cette fic. Donc en espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

**Vif d'or : **Missi pour les vœux, nous te les faisons aussi. Sinon pour Caïn tu es mélangée, lol, je crois que c'est tout le monde un peu ça. Sinon la scène devant la salle de potion t'a plu, contente je suis alors. Et bien en espérant que la suite là, t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Sélène : **Missi, Bonne année à toi aussi. Et puis ben j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Que le chapitre là t'aura plu. Et puis ben KISU.

**Selann Yui : **Missi à toi aussi. Contente que ça t'a plu, en espérant que ce chapitre là en aura fait autant. Kisu.

**bubblegum712 : **Et ben j'espère que tu auras réussi ton exam, et puis que ton voyage était bien. Sinon et bien, comme tu peux le remarquer, certains commencent à faire des rapprochements. MDR. La scène du coup de poing à beaucoup plus et j'en suis heureuse parce que ben on va dire, qu'on était un peu pas sûr de notre coup. Mais bon, tant mieux. Pour ce que tu envisages, tu verras dans la suite, faut lire pour savoir, et ouais. MDR. Sinon partisan du moindre effort, je te comprends. Lol. Kisu.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.**

**Encore missi pour toutes vos reviews et à la prochaine. **

**Kisu**


	7. Halloween

**Auteur : **Yami et Aku

**Genre : **Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple : **ça se forme, doucement mais ça se forme.

**Disclamers**Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si ! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention :** Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs :** Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !

**Note des auteurs bis : **Je tenais à vous faire part que ce sera normalement Les yeux du cœur qui sera updater toutes les semaines, du moins nous allons essayer de garder un rythme normal. Les autres fics ne sont pas pour autant abandonnés que cela soit clair. Je n'abandonne aucune fic. Donc attendez vous à avoir des chapitres d'autres fics arriver selon l'inspiration.

Je vous avais promis un récapitulatif des personnages dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps, donc, le prochain sûr et certain. Désolé.

**Explications :** Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !

**Résumé : **La guerre a été perdue, tous sont sous la domination de Voldemort, Harry Potter est mort, et pourtant un petit groupe se bat toujours en cachette. Il se nomme les résistants, caché au sein du peuple soumit, il tente de faire quelque chose. Un jeune garçon va tenter quelque chose, mais pour cela, il va devoir voyager dans le passé. Retournez là où tout a été fini et essayer de faire en sorte de changer son présent. Les roues du temps sont en marche, réussira il a faire quelque chose. Sauvera t il son présent et leur futur, arrivera t il a mener à bien sa mission, malgré ce qu'il cache au fond de son coeur ?

Mathiew arrivé un an en avance sur la date qui était normalement prévu, se retrouve à participer à la vie active de Poudlard. Vivant au coté de son futur père, il fait aussi ami ami avec Harry Potter, qu'il est censé protéger. Lors du dernier chapitre, il rencontre Rémus, celui-ci dans son époque étant mort pour le protéger. Mathiew s'habitue lentement à sa nouvelle vie, seulement, il semblerait que tout ne soit pas si simple même s'il semblerait que l'amour est frappé à sa porte.

**Les rouages du temps.**

**Halloween**

_En cette fête des morts, _

_Bien connus pour apporter aux défunts intérêt des vivants ; _

_Tu te rappelles doucement ce pourquoi tu es là_

_Le temps passe et évolue, _

_Ton cœur aussi._

_Alors que la tristesse est présente, _

_Un autre sentiment vient doucement prendre place. _

_Afin de te rendre ton sourire. _

_Même pour un court instant_

Quelques temps étaient passés depuis l'incident du parc, Harry et Mathiew avaient pu se voir un peu, même si Mathiew passait souvent voir Severus qui s'était remis de ses blessures. Le plus jeune avait crié pendant au moins cinq minutes dans ses appartements pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse des choses irréfléchis, qu'il fallait faire plus attention à lui, à sa couverture, qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre. Severus avait doucement hoché la tête en souriant, Mathiew le protégeait avec tant de ferveur qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose qui le blesserait, c'est pourquoi il allait faire maintenant beaucoup plus attention.

Harry quand à lui, allait voir Rémus qui pour le moment logeait dans un appartement reculé du château afin de prendre un peu de repos. La pleine lune avait eut lieu trois jours après l'attaque, ce qui lui avait valut une sérieuse engueulade aussi de la part d'Harry, car le loup garou ne devait pas faire d'effort autour de ces dates car elles étaient synonymes de grosses fatigues.

Chacun avait eut sa dose d'inquiétude pour les personnes aimées, seulement il ne fallait pas omettre deux soucis pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le premier s'appelait pour le serpentard, Draco Malfoy, la fête d'Halloween approchait à grand pas et les préfets étaient réquisitionnés pour organiser cette charmante petite soirée.

Au début, cela avait enchanté tout le monde d'apprendre qu'un bal serait donné pour cette soirée, un truc tout simple avait dit Dumbledore, mais le tout simple avait tourné à la catastrophe lorsque tout le monde avait apprit que ce serait les préfets ainsi que ceux en chef qui l'organiseraient sans l'aide d'aucun professeur.

Les serdaigles n'avaient pas vraiment réagis, les pouffsoufles avaient été plutôt heureux si ce n'était qu'ils allaient devoir faire ami ami avec les Serpentards le temps de cette organisation, mais là où cela avait fait le plus de bruit était chez les deux maisons rivales. Ron et Hermione avaient ouverts de grands yeux en regardant Draco et Pansy qui ne savaient pas trop quoi dire non plus. Mathiew lui souriait en se disant que ce serait un bon moyen pour rapprocher toutes les maisons, cependant, sa théorie était tombée à l'eau assez vite.

Le soir même il avait du supporter les cris de Draco, accompagné de Blaise bien sûr qui tentait de calmer le jeu, mais sans grand succès. Draco était énervé et mieux valait qu'il déverse sa rage plutôt que de faire autre chose pour que ça explose plutard. Pansy agrémentait le tout de ses sarcasmes concernant la sang de bourbe ainsi que la belette sans cervelle.

Soupirant, il avait finit par craquer devant la manière si immature de Draco d'agir et c'est en criant haut et fort qu'il en avait marre que ce n'était absolument pas digne de lui de tergiverser autant sur un si petit fait, qu'il était partit s'enfermer dans la chambre laissant le préfet en question complètement sur le cul d'une telle saute d'humeur.

Mathiew avait bien le caractère des Malfoy, c'est lorsqu'il était dans cet état qu'il savait vraiment que son père était bien Draco. Et depuis ce jour, certes Draco n'avait plus piqué de tels excès de crises inutiles, seulement, il était vanné le soir et était bien content de retrouver des visages amicaux. Et c'est pour cela que Mathiew ne pouvait plus vraiment sortir, surtout que depuis l'incident, Blaise et Draco le surveillaient de près. A croire que c'était un enfant sur qu'il fallait veiller constamment. Cela dura seulement une semaine, car ensuite, Draco sembla avoir la tête un peu ailleurs et ce fait sauta rapidement aux yeux de ses amis.

De son coté, Harry avait un autre problème en plus de celui-ci. Bien sûr Hermione et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de pester contre les abrutis de Serpentards, enfin plus le roux que la jeune fille qui était beaucoup plus posée et mature que lui, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient de retour d'une de leurs réunions, l'ambiance était tout de suite niveau zéro.

Et en plus de cela, il y avait encore autre chose, mais cette fois, cela concernait Caïn, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais celui-ci semblait plus éloigné d'eux, comme si quelque chose ces derniers temps l'avait fait devenir bien plus méfiant de lui. Et là, il n'arrivait pas à percer le mystère. Enfin il était distant avec tout le monde, non, plutôt avec lui.

Il savait qu'il fallait aussi qu'il parle au jeune homme pour un certain blond, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans que cela ne devienne trop, comment pouvait il dire ça, suspect. Et en plus avec le bal qui se profilait, les invitations étaient lancées et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne reçoive un flot de demande de fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

A présent, il était devant son assiette de petit déjeuner, jouant avec sa fourchette à hacher quelque peu son pauvre œuf, Hermione le regardait d'un œil soucieux tandis que les deux iris émeraude cherchaient celles vert gris de son ami qui avait le don de tellement l'apaiser. Il les croisa alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir, seul, apparemment le prince des serpentard n'était pas dans le coin. Profitant de cette opportunité, il se leva et se dépêcha de sortir pour retrouver le blond qui devait l'attendre vu qu'il avait du comprendre le regard qu'il lui lançait.

En effet Mathiew l'attendait adossé au mur à coté des portes, il avait ressentit un petit frisson en voyant l'air si triste de son ami. Lissant une de ses longues mèches, il commença à s'impatienter alors que la tête brune tant attendue faisait son apparition. Très vite ils disparurent dans une salle de classe vide pour ne pas se faire prendre ensemble.

« Tu voulais Harry ? »

« J'en peu plus, est ce qu'on pourrait se voir se soir ? »

« Oui, il y a une réunion, on se retrouve où ? »

« Je pense que la tour d'astronomie serait parfaite, après tout, il ne fait pas assez chaud pour sortir et en ce moment plus personne n'y va. »

Mathiew sourit en acquiesçant, ça lui ferait du bien à lui aussi de quitter les dortoirs des Serpentard pour voir d'autres personnes.

La journée se passa lentement, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas vraiment dire pourquoi. D'ordinaire à son époque, lors de cette période précédent Halloween, il avait toujours le cafard, et ça, il savait pourquoi, c'était tout simplement le fait que la fête des morts approchaient et que ses parents faisaient partis des personnes auxquels penser ainsi que Rémus. Hors dans ce monde ci, ils étaient vivants, et en pleines possessions de leurs capacités.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, de son coté, il avait bien sentit que Draco avait la tête ailleurs, Blaise lui avait dit qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose coté cœur, mais pas quoi, ce qui donnait des frissons à Mathiew parce que cette personne pourrait faire partit de ses parents et il n'avait rien vu venir.

Du coté Gryffondor, il sentait un regard posé sur lui et ça le rendait nerveux parce qu'il savait parfaitement à qu'il appartenait et qu'à chaque fois, son cœur accélérait. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée, il était amoureux, son cœur le lui criait, mais il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience et pour lui, c'était quelque chose de profond. Et pour le moment il fallait faire avec ce qui lui arrivait.

Lors de leur derniers cours, Blaise et lui virent, Draco partirent en compagnie de Pansy et d'une autre fille, échangeant un regard suspicieux, ils se dirent que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Pansy ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse et Milicent était du même avis qu'elle apparemment. Tandis que Draco défendait ses idées en faisant des gestes sans leur prêter la moindre importance.

Alors que Mathiew et Blaise faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble dans la salle commune, ils virent Draco arriver, une jeune fille au bras. Celle-ci arborait un grand sourire de vainqueur. Pansy était beaucoup moins ravis qu'elle, nettement même, mais elle ne disait rien.

Blaise releva un sourcil en reconnaissant de qu'il s'agissait, c'était une serdaigle, où peut être mieux, la préfète des serdaigles. Elle était grande, un charmant minois matte, de long cheveux noirs tressés en une natte assez vulgaire, ils n'étaient pas vraiment bien traités, mais d'un autre coté, elle avait le reste qui compensait. Son corps était svelte et proportionné comme il fallait, une poitrine peut être un peu outrageante mais apparemment, c'est ce qui devait plaire aux garçons qui la regardaient passer au bras du petit prince de Serpentard. D'autres étaient beaucoup moins ravis de le voir ramener ce genre de personne dans la salle commune mais ils ne disaient rien.

« Je crois qu'elle s'appelle, Cecila Nalden. C'est la préfète des Serdaigles, on dit qu'elle est de sang pur et surtout qu'elle est une bombe au pieu. »

« On le dit et elle l'est, à ton avis pourquoi est ce que Draco l'a choisi pour aller au bal, elle a le cul et la poitrine qui va avec. »

Pansy se laissa tomber sur une chaise à coté du garçon, elle avait un air las sur le visage, sur le coup Mathiew sentit un sentiment de pitié pour la jeune fille qui prenait tant de soin à ce que Draco tourne ses yeux sur elle.

« Parce que ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il y va ? »

« Non, il l'a préféré. »

Mathiew regarda Pansy puis cette Cecila, il préférait à son grand malheur de loin Pansy, elle au moins, il la connaissait et savait tout et puis comme il l'avait pensé plutôt, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Draco, elle l'aimait bien trop, par contre, il ne donnait pas de cher de la peau de l'autre et puis la serdaigle, là ne lui inspirait vraiment rien.

« Sacré Draco, il râle constamment contre ces réunions mais il arrive tout de même à draguer la préfète de la maison des serdaigles. »

« Enfin, c'est plutôt elle, j'ai parlé avec son collègue, il parait que c'est une vraie pouffiasse. En tout cas ça va saigner, Draco aurait plutôt intérêt à la faire dégager et vite d'ici, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. »

Mathiew regarda Pansy, puis posa les yeux de nouveau sur le couple qui était plutôt mal vu et par lui aussi d'ailleurs.

« OH Draco, comme c'est charmant chez vous. Vert et argent, magnifique. »

La voix un peu aigue de la jeune fille déchira les tympans de beaucoup. Blaise tenta une approche.

« Dray, tu ne nous présentes pas ?»

Le serpentard tourna la tête et amena sa copine à la table, celle-ci les jaugea de haut et prit un air supérieure pour Pansy. La serpentarde serra les poings. La brunette regarda Draco avec ses grands yeux verts fades.

« OH Draco, est ce que je peux t'appeler Dray moi aussi ? »

Blaise passa une main sur son visage, Pansy devait se répéter de ne pas la frapper, et Mathiew regardait la jeune fille comme si c'était une attardée, il adorait son père, il l'idolâtrait et de loin, mais là, c'était le comble. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'est que cette jeune fille pourrait être sa mère. Après tout, toute personne sortant avec son père, pourrait postuler pour la place de sa mère surtout en ayant les yeux verts mais là, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Cecila voulu embrasser son nouveau petit ami, lorsqu'un garçon d'une année de plus passa par là,

Oh tient, mais c'est la préfète des serdaigles. C'est vrai que c'est une bombe la petite pute des intellos.

Il reçu un regard noir de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci s'accrochait un peu plus au bras du blond avant de plaquer un baiser sur sa joue et de partir. Dès que ce fut fait, Blaise releva son regard vers son meilleur ami.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu sors avec cette fille ? »

« Elle est belle »

« Mais encore. »

« Tu parles, c'est une pute qui s'enfile le premier beau mec du coin. Vraiment Draco je pensais que tu aurais un peu plus de respect pour ta personne. »

Pansy se leva et quitta la salle, sur le coup tout le monde était d'accord. Draco se laissa tomber sur la chaise à coté de Mathiew qui pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait la serpentarde.

« Elle est jalouse, j'avais juste envi de quelqu'un, je suis en pleine adolescence, j'ai personne depuis un moment, faut bien que je garde mon statut de Don Juan et puis je ne sais pas, je suis comme attiré par elle, elle franchement belle. »

Le poing partit tout seul, Draco posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna la tête vers Mathiew dont le regard aurait pu le tuer sur place. Là c'était trop, il ne pouvait en supporter plus, juste pour ça, juste pour le simple fait qu'il avait besoin de passer du temps avec une fille, juste parce qu'il avait besoin de prouver qu'il sortait avec une fille et sauvegarder son honneur de Don Juan, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que son père était aussi bas que ça. Surtout que son regard disait tout autre chose, il brillait d'amour pour la jeune fille et ça le dégoûtait presque.

« Math ? » S'étonna Blaise.

Draco regardait toujours le blond qui avait les poings serrés jusqu'à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches.

« Tu vois, je ne porte peut être pas Pansy dans mon cœur, mais je pense qu'elle vaut déjà mieux que cette fille que tu as ramené. Je ne te voyais vraiment pas comme ça. »

Mathiew fit demi tour et quitta la salle des serpentard, laissant Draco sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Blaise le regardait en soupirant, Draco ne voyait jamais les gens qui avaient beaucoup plus d'intérêt autour de lui. Mathiew et lui étaient là un maximum pour le préfet, et ils les avaient délaissé pourquoi faire, pour sortir avec une fille facile, juste pour s'afficher ou alors il y avait autre chose. Mais bon, le bal était dans même pas deux jours, il était normal que Draco prenne une cavalière.

Le blond courrait dans les couloirs pour aller rejoindre la tour d'astronomie, il avait mal au cœur, la belle image de son père venait de se fissurer, il avait cru pendant un moment que ses défauts n'étaient que le fait qu'il était un garçon un peu arrogant issu d'une famille de sang pur aristocrate se prenant bien la tête.

On lui avait tellement rabattu le fait que ses parents s'aimaient, qu'entre eux c'était autre chose qu'une passade dans un lit, que c'était bien plus fort, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient morts et que même dans leur mort, ils s'étaient aimé. Alors le voir comme ça, savoir ça, ça brisait tout, ça faisait tellement mal.

Il alla directement à la tour d'astronomie sans passer par la grande salle, il ne voulait pas voir son père en compagnie de cette fille. Montant rapidement les marches, il se laissa ensuite tomber devant la grande baie permettant d'observer les étoiles, il resta un moment à les regarder apparaître au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'installait.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde parlait de la grande nouvelle, Draco Malfoy sortait avec Cecila Nalden et que c'était sa cavalière pour le bal, ça en surprenait quelques uns alors que d'autres étaient plutôt en rogne de ne pas avoir cette chance et pour les derniers c'étaient le couple parfait.

« Regardez moi ça, Malfoy sort avec la bombe Nalden et bien ça ne m'étonne même pas. » Fit Seamus.

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Allons Hermione ne me dis pas que tu es trop plongé dans les livres pour ne pas savoir que Cecila est une couche toi là. »

La jeune fille releva un sourcil en entendant les qualificatifs que donnait Ron.

« Regarde moi ça, il va se faire la fille la plus appréciée du bahut, alors que mademoiselle ne donnait plus de faveur. Je ne pensais pas quelle flasherait sur ce type. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'entre bombe. »

Seamus se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Deam qui ne tolérait plus vraiment ce que disait son meilleur ami, ça faisait ragot de grand-mère.

« D'ailleurs, Parkinson ne semble vraiment pas heureuse et il manque une personne de la troupe. » Remarqua Neville en prenant place en face d'Harry qui remonta son regard pour voir qu'en effet il y avait une place vide près de Malfoy.

« Il est pourtant toujours là. » Ajouta Caïn.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se remettre à manger, plus vite il aurait fini, il pourrait aller voir ce qui se passait. Caïn le regarda accélérer le mouvement alors que de l'autre coté, Ron faisait des commentaires comme quoi, ils allaient se les coltiner toute la soirée de réunion. Soupirant, Hermione acquiesça, déjà qu'elle ne supportait pas trop la jeune brune, alors si en plus elle était avec Malfoy, ça ne serait pas de tout repos.

« « «

Il montait les marches de l'escalier, il se demandait si le blond serait là, après tout, peut être qu'il était malade et c'était pour ça qu'il ne se trouvait pas au repas et peut être ne viendrait il pas à leur petite réunion. Mais ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'il arriva sur la plate forme et qu'il vit une petite forme recroquevillée regardant les étoiles.

Harry s'assit à ses cotés et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du garçon, celui-ci tourna son visage vers lui, Harry pu voir que les larmes avaient déjà ravagé sa frimousse et que dans cet état il ressemblait à un enfant perdu. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Mathiew venait se pelotonner dans ses bras, trouvant la chaleur rassurante du brun.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il connaissait Harry, depuis qu'il passait leur soirée une fois sur deux ensemble, il avait réussit à trouver une présence, tout comme celle de Severus, tout somme celle de Rémus, comme celle de Draco, Harry avait ses bras qui semblaient protéger quiconque viendrait s'y réfugier. Il avait aussi cette force magique qui émanait de lui, le fait que ses parents lui avaient donné tout leur amour, se retrouvait en lui et il le sentait.

Harry ne comprenait pas trop la réaction du blond, mais il sentait bien qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, quelque chose avait du se passer, ou alors autre chose encore, mais il ne savait pas trop. Il le laissa donc faire, attendant que ça passe.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Mathiew ne se dégagea pas pour autant des bras du garçon, Harry regardait les étoiles sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment du caractère du blond. Depuis l'incident, il ne c'était pas trop vu, mais il avait bien sentit que quelque chose le gênait dans l'approche de la fête des morts.

Mort, ce mot résonna dans sa tête, peut être était ce ça, un mauvais souvenir rappelant ses parents. Lui même n'avait jamais vraiment rallié cette fête à ses parents, mais peut être que le blond si.

« Si tu veux parler, je peux t'écouter comme tu le fais pour moi d'habitude. »

Mathiew sourit, la main d'Harry était dans la sienne et il s'amusait avec ses doigts, il avait l'habitude de faire ça avec Severus dans son époque, c'était un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit.

« Ce n'est rien, juste un coup de barre. »

« Tu sais que je m'inquiètes pour toi Math'. »

« Tu ne devrais pas, je me suis juste énervé contre Draco ce n'est rien et puis il est grand il sort avec qu'il veut. »

Harry soupira, il n'y avait pas que ça, mais c'était déjà un point de soulevé, apparemment le fait que le serpentard sorte avec cette fille ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, lui même il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça l'énervait un peu. Mais Draco lui avait toujours inspiré quelque chose d'étrange. Coupant court à ses pensées, il les retourna vers le petit être pelotonné dans ses bras.

« Et toi tu as une cavalière ? »

Mahiew arrêta son mouvement en cours pour relever la tête vers celle d'Harry, il le voyait dans l'autre sens mais ce n'était pas grave.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« J'ai eu des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres, mais je ne connais pas la moitié des personnes. »

Harry émit un petit rire claire, Mathiew sourit, il était vrai qu'Harry Potter était connu de toute l'école, mais lui ne la connaissait pas pour autant.

« Et ? »

« Je pense que je vais y aller avec personne, je n'ai pas envi de me prendre la tête avec une cavalière. »

Mathiew se mit face à lui, sentant tout de suite la chaleur le quitter, mais ce n'était pas grave, et puis il se sentait tout de même un peu gêné pour ça.

« Si je me souviens bien c'est un bal qui se veut masqué, enfin c'est ce que Ron et Hermione m'ont dit, un loup sera distribué à chaque personne le midi afin que tout le monde en possède un, après c'est à qui veut le porter, mais bon je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller avec quelqu'un. »

« C'est sûr. »

« Par contre. »

Harry prit un air énigmatique avant de sourire franchement à Mathiew qui ne comprenait pas vraiment tout. Harry semblait avoir une petite idée derrière la tête et il allait être en plein dedans.

« « «

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Mathiew ? » Demanda Blaise en entrant dans la grande salle où se trouvait pas mal de monde ainsi que Pansy et Draco accompagné de sa charmante petite amie.

« Non, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis un moment. »

« On ne se demande même pas pourquoi. » Ajouta Pansy.

Draco lança un regard noir à la jeune fille avant que sa petite amie ne lui ajuste son col de robe argentée. Elle en portait une bleue pastelle avec des broderies roses, Pansy une verte et noire, Blaise une noir et argent.

Blaise tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour savoir où il se trouvait, mais rien, personne, Mathiew avait disparu depuis déjà un bon moment et personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Il avait évité Draco toute la journée, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait avec cette pimbêche que plus personne ne pouvait supporter.

Elle avait réussit à rentrer dans la salle commune pendant que Draco était encore dehors et avait cassé les pied de tout le monde, seulement personne n'avait osé faire un geste contre elle de peur de se voir recevoir les foudres du prince qui n'allait pas tarder.

« Arrête de courir partout Blaise, il est assez grand on le retrouver au bal. »

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux sans vraiment croire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre sortait bel et bien de la bouche de Draco, le surprotecteur de Mathiew. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cecila, celle-ci avait un grand sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres, apparemment elle n'était pas pour rien pour le fait que le blond ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde pour son protéger.

Les regardant partir pour la grande salle, il resta en arrière avec Pansy qui fulminait de rage de voir Draco aussi intéressé par une telle fille.

« Je ne le comprends plus. »

« Oh moi si, cette fille a du lui foutre je ne sais quoi dans son verre lors de la réunion et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, c'est tout. »

« Pansy… »

« Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça. Pourtant je suis sûre que c'est ça, comment ça se ferait dans ce cas, que deux jours avant il la détestait et la rabaissait et que en moins de cinq minutes, celle-ci se retrouve pendue à son bras et qu'il est complètement dingue. »

Blaise sembla prendre en considération les dires de la jeune fille, c'est vrai que jamais il n'aurait cru Draco sortir avec ce genre de fille, lui qui refusait n'importe quelles avances, gardant pour lui le fait qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il ne se donnait pas à n'importe qui. Là, c'était fort.

« Et puis pas que je n'aime pas Mathiew, mais là, qu'il lui montre aussi peu d'intérêt alors qu'il a faillit le tuer lorsqu'il a débarqué l'autre jour au repas en revenant dont ne sais où. Ce n'est pas possible. Cette fille est une sorcière. »

« Pansy, Cecila est une sorcière. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots Blaise, tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Blaise hocha la tête, il avait très bien saisie la phrase de Pansy ainsi que ces insinuations, quelque chose n'allait pas et si c'était vraiment à ça qu'il fallait s'attendre, il ne laisserait pas passer cet affront.

« « «

Du coté des Gryffondors, Hermione s'accélérait autour des garçons qui avaient soit mal mis leur col, soit mal installé le bas des robes. Soupirant en s'attardant près de Caïn, elle lui glissa malicieusement.

« Dit moi Caïn, tu devrais profiter de cette soirée pour déclarer ton amour. »

Le garçon devint aussi rouge que possible alors que la phrase de la jeune fille attirait les regards de la petite troupe sur lui. Ron qui se débattait avec son bout de tissus releva la tête avec un sourire niais.

« C'est vrai, tu quelqu'un en vu. Comment ça se fait qu'Hermy le sache et pas nous. »

« C'est vrai ça pourquoi ? » Demanda à son tour Neville.

Le concerné tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs ne supportant apparemment pas vraiment d'être le centre d'attention.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de cavalière ! » Ajouta Harry un sourire malicieux.

« Et alors, toi non plus tu n'en as pas. »

Harry agrandit son sourire, il n'avait pas eut le temps de parler avec son ami, mais apparemment il avait bien vu quelque chose et ce soir, il espérait que son coup marcherait. De son coté, Hermione avait aussi un grand sourire, elle avait parler avec le châtain, celui-ci avait fini par avoué son amour pour une certaine personne et avait été plutôt rassuré en apprenant que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Surtout quand on savait de qu'il s'agissait pour un gryffondor, mais comment pouvait on ne pas tomber sous le charme de cet étrange garçon.

« Moi je n'en ai pas pour ne pas être encombré par une danse. »

« Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas pareil. » Lança froidement le châtain.

Harry releva un sourcil, il savait que c'était un peu tendu avec le châtain, mais il avait fini par se dire que ça devait être le fait qu'il avait du comprendre, tout comme Hermione qu'il passait du temps avec un certain blond serpentard et qui se trouvait être la proie du jeune gryffondor. Ce qui avait du être assez mal perçu, mais ce soir, tout s'arrangerait, il en était sûr. La jalousie était toujours un signe avant coureur de ce qui se passerait dans un futur proche, si son ami ne supportait pas qu'il passe du temps avec le blond, c'était seulement à cause de ses sentiments.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois vous laisser, à plutard. »

Harry disparu dans un mouvement de robe noir et or que Rémus lui avait fait apporter gentiment en apprenant qu'il y avait un bal d'halloween. Il se dépêcha d'arriver à la salle où il avait rendez vous. Entrant doucement, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans le noir total.

« Mathiew. » Risqua t il.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, à la place, seulement un bruit étouffé qui voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire. D'un mouvement de baguette le survivant fit en sorte que la salle soit éclairée et il découvrit dans le fond, le jeune blond qui semblait ne pas vraiment se sentir particulièrement bien dans son accoutrement.

« Arrête de jouer les jeunes filles en détresse et viens me voir. »

« Non, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais porté ce genre de robe, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. »

« Allons, je les commander à Rémus exprès pour toi. Il faut dire qu'il était assez surpris de mon choix, mais j'avais piquer le magasine à Ginny alors je devais faire vite. »

« Mais quand même. »

Harry soupira, il attrapa le bras du blond pour le tirer hors de l'ombre, le serpentard portait une magnifique robe verte un peu grise au niveau des bas de tissu, elle était finement lacée de lien noir. Les cheveux blonds étaient attachés en catogan.

« Pourquoi réagis tu de la sorte, elle est superbe cette robe. »

« Oui, mais j'aurais préféré porté quelque chose comme toi. Plus sobre, plus simple. »

« Blablabla. Elle te va magnifiquement et plus de ça, on ne te reconnaîtra pas si facilement dans la grande salle. »

Mathiew tourna la tête sur le coté pour bouder, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas envi d'aller à cette soirée, et Harry l'avait forcé, mais quelle idée lui était elle passée par la tête d'accepter. Harry avait réussit à lui faire croire qu'il s'amuserait bien et que comme ça, au moins, ils pourraient faire comme s'ils étaient amis alors qu'ils étaient de maisons différentes. Mais ce que le brun ne lui avait pas dit, c'est qu'il avait aussi une autre petite idée derrière la tête et que pour ça, il fallait que le blond soit présent.

« Allez, on y va. »

« Non ! »

« Mathiew ! Ne m'oblige pas a me répéter, tu m'as promis que tu viendrais et la parole de sorcier ça ce tient ».

Mathiew abdiqua, Harry mit son loup et le blond suivit, il ne la sentait pas du tout cette soirée. Hermione avait jeté un sort sur le masque pour que le brun puisse le porter sans ses lunettes, ce qui permettait un peu plus d'anonymat.

Arrivant devant les grandes portes, Mathiew fit quelques pas en arrière pour partir avant qu'Harry ne le remarque mais ça ne se passa pas ainsi, le brun lui attrapa le bras et le tira. Ils firent donc leur entrée ainsi, les regards se posèrent rapidement sur les deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver, l'un semblait un peu réfractaire mais suivait tout de même docilement celui qui était devant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent avancer un peu plus, le blond attarda tout de même son regard sur la disposition de la salle, elle avait été aménagée par un sort qui recopiait les aménagements créer par plan et il devait dire que c'était plutôt bien fait et plus accueillant que ce qu'il avait de son temps à Poudlard. Là, les citrouilles voletaient de part en part, éclairant aidées par des bougies flottantes, la grande salle, il n'était pas dure d'imaginer que lorsque viendrait les danses, il ne resterait plus que les citrouilles donnant ainsi un aspect plus intime.

Là où normalement on trouvait les professeurs, avait été installée la scène de danse un peu plus surélevée pour permettre aux danseurs d'être mis à l'écart des passants ou de ceux qui voudraient simplement bouger au rythme de la musique. Sur le coté, un groupe de musicien était entrain de se préparer alors qu'une douce mélodie sortait d'un cube translucide cobalt.

Le buffet était installé sur le coté contre les murs, permettant ainsi aux personnes de pouvoir s'installer sur les tables placés au centre. Les murs étaient aussi recouverts de tableau relatant une histoire de fantôme ou de zombie célébrant ainsi la fête des morts.

« Et bien les préfets ont plutôt bien travaillé. » Souleva Harry.

« Mouais ça fait un peu festif. »

Il était vrai que les couleurs oranges et noires dominaient mais elles ne donnaient pas pour autant une atmosphère lugubre, mais plutôt joyeuse si on remarquait la tonne de bonbon disposée un peu partout sur les tables ainsi que les petits cubes translucides qui voletaient pour répandre la musique dans la salle.

Mathiew ne fit pas attention où il allait, Harry lui tenait toujours le bras et il était tellement absorbé par l'environnement différent des fêtes d'Halloween qu'il avait pu pratiquer qu'il ne faisait vraiment attention à rien d'autre. Il fallait dire que chez lui, lors de cette fête, la grande salle était aussi noir qu'il était possible de le faire, rien de tout ce qui voletaient ici ne le faisait chez lui, le plafond était limite orageux, les tableaux macabres diffusant ainsi des cris en fond sonore et rendant l'atmosphère lourde. Il sortit tout de même de ses songes lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

« Ah te voila enfin, on se demandait où tu avais bien passer. » Dit une voix féminine.

« Et c'est qui ? » Masculine cette fois.

Mathiew tourna son regard et blanchit, malgré le fait qu'ils portaient leur loup, il arrivait à peu près à savoir qui était qui. Et puis, il aurait du s'y attendre, Harry ne pouvait que l'emmener vers eux. Il soupira et Harry lui offrit un pauvre sourire d'excuse qui se changea rapidement en un plus franc pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien.

« C'est un ami, il est là anonymement. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Le but du loup n'est il pas de ne pas pouvoir être reconnu. » Ajouta Mathiew en regardant de nouveau la salle.

« C'est vrai, alors dites moi, que pensez vous de la décoration ? »

Mathiew resta un moment pensif avant de répondre simplement.

« C'est un beau sort que les préfets ont utilisé là, permettant un placement rapide de la salle ainsi qu'un rangement dans les mêmes cordes, cela n'a pas trop demandé de moyen matériel vu que tout était fait par plan. C'est assez festif je dois dire, mais ce qui est dommage, c'est que ne soit pas garder le fait que cette nuit est la fête des morts et donc à la base un sabbat pour nous autres sorciers. »

« Harry je n'aime pas ton pote. «

Mathiew sourit à la réplique du roux, Harry haussa les épaules l'air de dire, je m'enfiche.

« Au faites tu l'as rencontré où ? »

« Un soir dans un endroit lugubre et austère, lorsque notre cher ami se balade la nuit. »

Mathiew sursauta lorsque quelqu'un souffla ça juste entre Harry et lui, le brun lui lâcha le bras au moment où un arrivé surprise se glissa entre eux pour s'incruster au groupe.

« Et bien ça discute ferme ici ! » Fit le nouvel arrivant.

« Tu peux le dire, il était entrain de faire des remarques sur la façon dont la salle est faite. »

Le garçon regarda autour de lui avant de regarder son ami.

« Y a trop de orange à mon goût. »

Une partie de la troupe se mit à rire à la remarque, puis avant que quelqu'un ne rajoute quelque chose, un couple far entra dans la salle accompagné d'un autre. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer Draco Malfoy et Cecila Nalden, c'étaient le couple tant attendu et en plus de cela, Grégory et Vincent suivaient de près. On reconnaissait facilement le groupe de serpentard.

« Regardez moi ça, il faut toujours qu'ils fassent leur entrée pas comme tout le monde. »

« C'est Malfoy Ron. » Sourit gentiment Hermione.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, un Malfoy doit toujours se faire remarquer, n'importe où que ce soit. »

Personne ne put répliquer car Dumbledore était sur la piste de danse prêt à lancer le bal.

« Alors je crois que tout le monde peu applaudir nos préfets pour cette magnifique organisation. Amusez vous bien, et Mesdames et Messieurs les préfets c'est à vous d'ouvrir le bal. »

Hermione et Ron partirent laissant les autres, Harry se tourna vers Mathiew qui regardait le ciel changeant du plafond, posant ensuite son regard sur la personne qui dévisageait le blond sans vraiment faire attention, le brun en profita pour s'esquiver pour prendre un verre.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Matheiw sursauta une nouvelle fois, regardant à droite et à gauche, il ne vit plus personne et commença à paniquer un peu. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sauter de nouveau.

« Vous m'avez l'air un peu stressé ce soir. »

« Je ne voulais pas venir, c'est Harry qui m'y a forcé. »

« Et pourquoi ne vouliez vous pas venir ? »

« Raisons personnelles. »

Le garçon n'ajouta rien de plus sur ce sujet, mais à la place, il lui tendit un verre où se trouvait un peu de jus de citrouille.

« Si vous voulez. »

« Merci. »

Mathiew lui offrit un sourire sincère avant de boire une petite gorgée, il avait un peu chaud et ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Harry plus loin observait la scène un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il fut rejoint par une rouquine habillé plus élégamment que son frangin.

« Le magasine que tu m'avais emprunter c'était pour lui à ce que je vois. »

« On peut rien te cacher. »

« Ça lui va bien, mais dis moi, tu ne voudrais pas danser avec moi ? »

« Et ton cavalier ? »

Ginny lui montra Collin qui était entrain de prendre des photos de la salle et de ses habitants sans se préoccuper plus que ça de sa cavalière.

« Ginny, tu sais très bien que je ne danse pas. »

« Allez, juste une pour moi, s'il te plait Harry, tu sais très bien que j'en meurs d'envi. »

Harry soupira, il adorait Ginny comme sa petite sœur et il était difficile de pouvoir lui refuser quelque chose d'aussi anodin, seulement, il était hors de question qu'il aille sur la piste tout seul. La jeune fille le tira vers les deux garçons qui discutaient ensembles, enfin discutaient, c'était une façon de voir les choses, c'était plutôt tendu entre eux.

« Bon écoutez, je vous emprunte Harry pour cette danse. N'abusez pas du jus de citrouille, Ron m'a dit qu'ils avaient ajouté un peu d'alcool à l'insu des professeurs. «

Mathiew voulu répliquer mais Harry était déjà sur la piste de danse, il soupira en passant une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux

« Vous ne devriez pas être si nerveux, après tout, ce n'est qu'un bal. »

« Je sais, mais je ne suis jamais très à l'aise dans un lieu comme celui-ci. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? L'ambiance ne vous satisfait elle pas. Où alors ma présence vous gêne. »

« Non non, je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que…Comment vous le dire…je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de festivité un soir comme celui là «

Le gryffondor sourit, ce garçon était amusant, il l'avait facilement reconnu par ses magnifiques yeux vert gris et ses cheveux blonds presque blancs aussi soyeux que brillants. Il posa son verre sur une table et tendit sa main au jeune homme. Mathiew comprenant ce que cela voulait dire rougit et Caïn ne l'en trouva que plus mignon encore.

Allons ne me dites pas que cela vous dérange, moi ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir partager ne serait ce qu'une simple danse à vos cotés. »

Mathiew tendit timidement sa main, le gryffondor lui inspirait toujours cet étrange effet et ses yeux caramel étaient vraiment sincères. Lorsque le contact ce fit, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il se laissa entraîner parmi la foule pour rejoindre la piste afin d'entamer la nouvelle danse. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, ils prirent place, Mathiew était un peu apeuré.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est que je suis un piètre danseur et de plus, je suis un garçon. »

« Laisse toi guider. »

Mathiew n'avait rien pu dire de plus, la voix de Caïn dans le creux de son oreille l'avait complètement hypnotisée. Le bras du meneur vint le prendre au niveau de la taille et commença à l'entraîner dans une danse plutôt agréable et flottante, oui c'était le mot. Le blond n'avait absolument pas l'impression de fournir le moindre effort, Caïn semblait parfaitement tout contrôler. Il ferma un moment les yeux pour oublier ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et il ne put donc pas voir le visage du garçon sourire.

Lorsque la mélodie s'arrêta, Mathiew se laissa entraîner en dehors de la piste, ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

« Et bien Caïn, aurais tu trouvé la personne que tu cherchais ? » Sourit Hermione. « Seulement je ne savais pas qu'Harry ferait en sorte de te l'amener sur un plateau. »

Mathiew regarda Harry, il sentait encore la chaleur de la main de Caïn dans la sienne signe qu'il ne l'avait pas encore lâché, il devint un peu plus rouge.

« Parce qu'en plus de ça, je suis le seul à ne pas savoir de qui Caïn est amoureux. C'est bien un comble. »

« Mon pauvre Ron, tu n'as même pas été capable de voir tout ce qui se tramait autour de toi. Pourtant, Caïn a fait plusieurs grosses allusions sur l'élu de son cœur. »

« Si vous le dites mais moi et ce genre de chose. Déjà c'est un garçon. »

« Belle déduction. »

Ron se mordit la langue, il avait un peu de mal à se dire que Caïn avait des vues sur un garçon, mais après tout, pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas trop à s'y faire mais ce n'était pas non plus son problème. Et puis il ne paraissait pas si méchant que ça.

« J'aurais cru que tu régirais plus méchamment. » S'étonna Harry.

« Harry, ça me fait mal ce que tu dis, je ne suis pas si fermé que ça. C'est vrai que je n'approuve pas tout à fait, mais ce n'est pas ma vie. »

« Et puis, tu sais Harry, cet été nous avons appris que Fred était avec un garçon. »

« Je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas vous le dire. »

« Ben oui, c'est ce que nous avons cru comprendre, mais lorsque maman a débarqué chez eux et qu'elle les a trouvé entrain de s'embrasser, ça a vite fait le tour de la maison. »

Harry sourit, Ginny venait d'imiter sa mère entrain de hurler, Mathiew était un peu perdu là sur le coup, mais pour le moment tout ce qui lui monopolisait le cerveau, c'était le fait que Caïn lui tenait toujours la main et qu'il se sentait bien comme ça.

« Mais nous parlons, vous allez bien nous rendre ce couple officiel tout de même, parce que bon, c'est que ça dure cette histoire. Et puis j'en ai marre de devoir rattraper les devoirs de Caïn dès qu'il te croise. Et surtout, devoir gérer ses crises de jalousies. »

Caïn releva la tête pour montrer qu'il n'avait strictement rien entendu. Mathiew se permit de sourire un peu, même s'il était un peu perdu, Harry l'avait vraiment bien mené en bateau, après l'avoir obligé à venir, il l'avait laissé en tête à tête avec le garçon sur lequel il avait des vues, sachant pertinemment que c'était réciproque.

« N'empêche Harry, tu aurais pu me dire que… »

Mathiew ne finit pas sa phrase, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout, Harry devant lui blanchissait petit à petit alors qu'Hermione passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Oh mais que vois je, la troupe de Potter au complète. Bien que je trouve qu'une personne ne devrait pas y avoir sa place. »

Mathiew se tendit, il était repéré, il savait parfaitement qu'il le serait à un moment ou un autre, quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement ses amis pouvaient les reconnaître n'importe où et Draco en faisait partit. Seulement là, c'était tout autre chose. Mathiew se tourna doucement pour faire face à son père. Cecila était toujours à son bras.

« Oh Malfoy je ne t'avais pas reconnu. » Fit Harry.

« Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Mais je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'était pas très nette. »

Caïn resserra sa prise sur la main de Mathiew, Draco le fusilla du regard. Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent rapidement pour ouvrirent de grands yeux en reconnaissant un peu tout le monde.

« On peu savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » Demanda Blaise qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

« Blaise, ouvre plus tes yeux et tu verras un petit détaille qui pourtant à son importance. »

Blaise remarqua alors les deux mains entrelacées, Pansy fit de même et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Mathiew se sentait un peu mal tout d'un coup, pas que le fait qu'il soit amoureux du gryffondor le gênait mais c'était plutôt l'attitude de la personne qui était censé être son père dans le futur qui le rendait hors de lui.

« Dray chéri, restes calme, c'est peut être une méprise. »

« Non, et c'est bien ça qui me dérange. »

« Parce qu'elle t'appelle Dray maintenant. » S'étonna Mathiew.

Blaise lui fit un pauvre sourire désolé et Pansy se retint de faire un commentaire sarcastique.

« Je n'aurais pas le droit d'appeler mon petit ami par un diminutif peut être. »

Mathiew fit un pas en avant, Caïn avait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

« Vois tu , ce qui me désole le plus ma chère, c'est que tu ais du avoir recours à un procédé aussi bas pour l'avoir avec toi. C'est ça je crois le pire de tout et ce qui m'énerve encore plus. »

Cecila recula pour se mettre derrière Draco, le blond fit un pas en avant pour se mettre en position de défense envers la jeune fille.

« Ne lui parle pas de la sorte, lorsqu'on voit avec qui tu sors. Espèce de traître. »

Là ce fut trop pour Mathiew, son poing atterrit pour la seconde fois sur la joue de Draco faisant voler son masque un peu plus loin. Cecila se retint de crier alors que Blaise avait un petit sourire et Pansy regardait en l'air histoire de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

« Parce que tu te crois avoir le droit de critiquer ce que je fais, mais qu'est ce que tu crois Draco, tu sors avec une pute. »

Ce fut autour de Draco de frapper Mathiew, celui partit un peu en arrière, Caïn voulu faire quelque chose mais fut arrêté par un signe d'Hermione. Mathiew n'en revenait pas, Draco l'avait frappé parce qu'il avait insulté cette fille. Portant sa main à sa joue, une larme commença à couler très discrètement.

Blaise ne savait pas quoi dire et Pansy n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas à Mathiew de se prendre une baffe mais bien à Draco, là, les rôles étaient inversés.

Caïn resserra sa main autour de celle de Mathiew, tandis que le blond plongeait son regard dans celui de son futur père, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger libérant une voix traînante et mélancolique.

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que toi expert en potion, tu n'as même pas pu te rendre compte que ton verre contenait un filtre. C'est plus que désolant. Je te pensais un peu plus vivace d'esprit mais bon, là on peut rien y faire. Ton cerveau ne pense qu'à une chose, cette fille. Lorsque tu te seras posé la question, elle est passée où l'honneur des Malfoy dans tout ça, fait moi signe parce qu'en s'affichant avec ça. Tu ne montres rien du tout. J'avais de l'estime pour toi Draco, beaucoup même, mais tu viens de montrer quelque chose dont je n'avais pas eut connaissance. Tu es faible finalement. »

Sur ces mots, Mathiew lâcha la main de Caïn pour quitter la salle les nerfs à vifs, il fut rapidement suivit du châtain laissant derrière lui, un petit groupe assez surpris par ce qui venait d'être révélé. Pansy et Blaise se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui était passée par toutes les teintes de couleurs, de l'autre coté, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors que Hermione et Ron étaient complètement largués. Draco lui devait être celui qui comprenait le moins dans tout ça, il porta sa main à sa joue, quelque chose lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose ou dit qu'il ne fallait pas.

« « «

Mathiew courrait dans les couloirs du château, sa robe le gênait dans ses déplacements, mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller, il n'était déjà pas bien en cette nuit d'halloween, mais si en plus, Draco se permettait de lui faire des remarques, de le juger ainsi, d'aller jusqu'à le frapper, ce n'était plus la peine.

Il avait remarqué qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une potion, tout simplement parce que les symptômes étaient là. Severus lui avait fait par de sa théorie entre temps, s'inquiétant lui aussi de l'état d'un de ses meilleurs élèves et il était entrain de trouver un antidote rapide. Seulement, même sous cette emprise, serait il prêt à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait, le laisser de coté pendant un moment, lui parler ainsi, le juger au lieu de l'aider, de le frapper.

Il trébucha en arrivant dans le hall, il resta ainsi sur le carrelage froid, il avait mal au cœur et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à les laisser couler. Il avait pensé que tout se passerait bien ce soir, il avait complètement oublié le reste, le temps où il avait dansé dans les bras de Caïn. Il avait été heureux de voir qu'Harry avait essayé de faire quelque chose pour lui alors que Draco l'avait délaissé.

Deux bras l'attrapèrent au niveau de la taille pour l'aider à se relever, Mathiew sentit une douce chaleur l'enveloppée de nouveau, il se laissa faire reconnaissant l'odeur du garçon qui lui inspirait tellement de tranquillité, avec qu'il aimerait tellement commencer quelque chose.

Une main se posa sur ses yeux dont le loup n'était plus et où les larmes commençaient à couler finalement. Il resta adossé contre le torse ferme du châtain en silence. Un petit moment passa avant que Caïn ne parle.

« Tu sais, tu as le droit de faire savoir ce que tu penses, je ne connais pas Malfoy, mais j'ai remarqué à quel point tu tenais à lui. Alors lui dire ses quatre vérités était peut être la meilleure solution. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge, je pensais que ça pourrait être possible. »

Il se sentit tourner lentement, lorsque la main se retira de ses yeux pour lui caresser la joue. Lentement il put voir au travers de la brume les deux orbes caramel du garçon pour qui son cœur battait. Celui-ci le regardait intensément, Mathiew sentit un moment ses jambes vouloir se dérober mais une main le tenait fermement à la taille. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir de pensées cohérentes en ce simple instant, la promiscuité était bien trop présente. Caïn lui offrit un tendre sourire.

« J'ai aimé ton regard dès le premier jour, tu ressembles tellement à un ange. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je ne veux pas voir les larmes souiller tes yeux. »

« Je… »

« Chut. »

Caïn avança doucement son visage pour se rapprocher de celui qu'il désirait tant embrasser, Mathiew paniqua un moment avant de sentir la pression sur sa hanche se faire plus douce et l'autre main descendre doucement pour arriver au niveau de sa nuque. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa guider. Il sentit d'abord le souffle chaud avant que ce ne soit les lèvres qui viennent effleurer les siennes, il entrouvrit doucement sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait et Caïn accentua la pression avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieure.

Mathiew tressaillit avant de se laisser complètement submerger par l'élan dans lequel il était, son cœur battait à tout rompre, la danse était d'abord timide pour devenir plus curieuse. Après tout, il n'avait jamais échangé un seul baiser, il n'avait jamais eu de coup de foudre, il n'avait jamais aimer quelqu'un de ce sens là.

Il hésita un moment avant de passes ses bras autour de son cou pour accentuer la pression, il était un peu plus petit et était obligé de se retrouver sur la pointe des pieds. Mais il se sentait tellement en sécurité, tout ce qui venait d'arriver avait été oublié. Il y avait juste les bras de Caïn, sa chaleur, son odeur, son baiser.

Lorsque l'air leur manqua, ils restèrent à ce regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, Mathiew haletait un peu de ce long et tendre baiser et surtout ne tenait sur ses jambes que parce que le châtain le retenait. Caïn lui offrit un petit sourire avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends de goûter à tes lèvres, je suis comblé, parce que ton baiser était celui d'un tout premier. »

**A suivre…**

**Yami**** regardant le chapitre dans sa totalité** : Pffiou, j'ai eu du mal, il est bien long celui là.

**Mathiew**: Et t'as vu comment il finit, bon je l'avoue, pas si mal que ça, mais quand même.

**Yami** : Parce que tu te plains du baiser en plus, j'essaye de te caser un petit moment doux rien que pour toi et tu râles.

**Mathiew** : Je ne râle pas, je constate.

**Aku** : Non tu râles.

**Draco**: D'un autre coté, je le comprends un peu, non mais vous avez vus pour quoi je passe.

**Yami**** tournant la tête vers autre part** : Faut voir avec Aku, c'est lui qui s'occupe de cette partie de l'histoire.

**Draco**** cherchant Aku du regard et ne le trouvant plus** : Il a disparu.

**Yami** : Il ne doit pas être bien loin, si tu allais le chercher vers la cuisine, après tout il va être l'heure de manger.

**Draco**** hochant la tête et quittant la chambre. **

**Mathiew** : Vous n'êtes pas possible, quel mensonge vous n'inventeriez pas pour être débarrassé d'une engueulade.

**Aku**** sortant de sous le lit** : Ben que veux tu, personnellement les persos qui se plaignent, moi j'en ai ras la casquette.

**Mathiew** : Il n'empêche que…

**Mathiew**** se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de parler, Yami ayant astucieusement appelé Caïn pour avoir la paix. **

**Aku** : Bon pour le peux de moment que nous avons de répit, vous avez aimé ? Pas du tout ? C'était trop court ? A vous de nous le dire.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Crazysnape : Alors ce fut long, mais le chapitre fut là. Donc bien plus long et en plus de cela, un couple de formé. J'espère que ça t'aura plus comme continuation, il faut dire que ce pauvre chapitre, on a eu du mal, c'est qu'il est plus long que les autres et je continuais d'en rajouter de ci de là, je crois que j'aurais pu vous faire dix pages de plus mais vous n'auriez jamais eut le chapitre. Lol. Allez kisu.

celine.sLineC-Line : Courte mais présente, moi c'est ce qui me suffit, si tu n'as pas le temps, laisse juste une ligne, mais moi j'aime bien savoir si ça vous plait ou pas et si les lecteurs sont encore en vie ! Alors là, léger retournement de situation autour de Draco mais qu'il me fallait pour la suite. Kisu et missi d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un mot.

Nith-Haiah Adaluria : Languir, hum, je ne sais pas, lol, ouais j'ai encore mis un temps fout, je sais. Mais bon, j'ai pas trop le temps et tout et tout donc voila. Sinon, ce chapitre est plus long, et je pense que ça continuera comme ça pour cette fic, j'essayerais de faire des chapitres remplit pour compenser mon retard. Kisu et missi d'être présente.

Onarluca : Voila encore la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus dans sa continuité. Kisu tout plein très fort ma grande.

tete de noeud : Pour les parents de Mathiew, hum, vous l'avez pratiquement tous deviner, faut dire que c'était super dure !mdr ! Pour Ginny par rapport au Severus du passé, tu le verras dans la suite des chapitres. Kisu.

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : héhé ! Entre sorcier tout peut arriver ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Sélène : En effet j'ai des fics ! Même beaucoup et pas forcément que sur ffnet vu que je fais des originales aussi. Sinon, tu peux dire tu si tu trouves ça plus simple a employé et plus naturel. Voili voulou, Kisu.

Selann Yui : Contente que tu aimes toujours et j'espère que la suite aussi. Kisu et missi encore d'être là.

Alysa77 : Alors la suite t'a plus ? Pour Rémus et Severus, ils sont si mimi ! Pour Caïn et bien, crise de jalousie, hum, moi je trouve ça terrible mais ce n'est pas un garçon comment dire, très expressif émotionnellement, je veux dire par là, qu'il n'ira pas gueuler sur les toits pour faire savoir ce qu'il pense. Lol. Voili voulou, donc ben, que dire de plus si ce n'est que je suis contente que tu aimes aussi les yeux du cœur et OMHP ! Kisu.

satya : Merci beaucoup pour ce super mot ! Kisu.

bubblegum712 : Sirius et Severus plus connu que Rémus et Severus, sûrement, moi il faut dire que Sirius, Severus et Rémus, forment souvent des couples dans les fics que je li, donc ça me parait pratiquement naturel. Sinon pour Caïn, non je ne savais pas qu'un groupe Québécois portait le même nom, faut dire aussi que nos amis canadiens ne nous envoient que des merdes comme cd, donc si c'est bien, mdr, je connais pas. En contre partit moi le nom de Caïn met venu par rapport à un manga du même nom, et autre chose que vous apprendrez dans la fic plutard. Voila en espérant que tu avanceras dans la compréhension de cette fic. Kisu.

Vif d'or : On est bon pour l'asile !Sinon un inconnu connu et un autre qui débarque, c'est pour laisser le mystère plané sur la suite. Lol. Kisu et missi d'être présente.

chimgrid : Rooo tu m'embrouilles moi avec tes reviews super compliqué !lol ! Alors tu ne savais que Mathiew n'était pas au courrant pour Harry et bien maintenant tu le sais !mdr ! Pour Caïn, relis ta review, je disais que Caïn ne pouvait pas avoir sauver Mathiew dans le futur, vu que rationnellement parlant, celui qui sauve Math' c'est le petit copain de Severus. Donc c'était pas possible. Pour les questions mystères, pour Rémus et Severus, non pas encore ensemble, pour les autres, ben faudra attendre la suite. Kisu copineuuu en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus.

Kyzara : Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Contente que ça te plaise. Kisu.

alinemcb54 : Pas grave ci ce n'est pas original, pour moi c'est l'intention qui compte. Parce que vous prenez le temps de laisser quelque chose et ça me va tout à fait parce que ça me motive. Sinon pour l'ombre, je ne vais pas cracher le morceau parce que sinon ce ne sera pas drôle pour la chute de l'histoire. Voila. Kisu.

Harmonia Stone : Je te remercie infiniment d'avoir voter, et de la trouver bien cette fic, mais ce sont Les yeux du cœurs qui l'emportent haut la main, seulement je pense tout de même que je vais faire le prochain chapitre plus proche que les derniers parce que je suis lancée dans la continuité. Voila. Kisu et missi.

Oxymore : Merci vraiment d'avoir laissé une review pour voter même si tu n'en laisses jamais. Pour cette fic, comme je le disais à Harmonia Stone, ce sera les yeux du cœur qui seraient updater toutes les semaines, mais je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite de celle-ci pas trop longtemps après parce que j'ai vraiment envi de faire le chapitre suivant. Voila. Kisu.

**Vraiment merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui ont voté pour elle et puis ben, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**

**Kisu**


	8. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr...

**Auteur** : Yami et Aku

**Genre** : Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple **: ça se forme, doucement mais ça se forme. Math/Caïn présent à ce jour. Beaucoup de sous entendu dans le futur mais pas encore là.

**Disclamers** : Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si ! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention** : Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs** : Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !

**Note des auteurs bis** : Alors update toutes les deux semaines de cette fic, elle est en alternance avec les yeux du cœur. Par contre, je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, mais je le redirais, je ne pourrais pas updater le week end du 16 avril. Voila, donc j'essayerais dans la semaine, mais pas sur de le pouvoir et a partir du 23 nous ne sommes pas là une semaine.

Sinon, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe se trouvant dans ce chapitre, je suis malade, je me suis choppée une bonne allergie donc complètement à la masse et en plus de ça je suis en exam blanc. Rien de mieux.

**Rappel** : Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !

**Récapitulatif de tous les personnages** :

**Harry Potter** : Il est mort dans le futur en se battant contre Voldemort, on dit qu'il s'est fait tuer avec la personne qu'il aimait.

**Draco Malfoy** : Il est le père de Mathiew, il aimait profondément quelqu'un et est mort avec cette personne.

**Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley** : Sont mort dans le futur, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'ils ont fait, juste qu'ils se sont battus jusqu'à la fin.

**Ginny Weasley** : Toujours vivante dans le futur, vit avec Severus Snape et prend soin de Mathiew. Elle a beaucoup changé et a beaucoup plus d'assurance.

**Caïn Ciryatan** est le garçon que Mathiew aime.

**Severus Snape** : Dans le futur, il sortait avec Rémus qui est mort en protégeant Mathiew, il est le parrain de Mathiew et l'a élevé depuis son plus jeune age.

**Rémus Lupin** : Amant de Severus dans le futur, seulement il meurt en protégeant Mathiew d'une attaque lors d'une bataille.

**Dumbledore** : Mort douze ans avant que Mathiew ne décide d'aller dans le passé.

**Seamus Finningan et Padma Patill** ont eut un garçon dans le futur, seulement Seamus est mort en mission. Leur fils se nomme **Nicolas**.

**Bill Weasley et Lavande Brown** ont eut une fille dans le futur : Lisa.

**Bélatrix Lestrange** est directrice de Poudlard dans le futur.

**Lucius Malfoy** est premier ministre.

**Voldemort** gouverne le Royaume Uni le Luxembourg les Pays Bas, la Belgique et presque la totalité de la France.

**Pansy Parkinson** commande une partie de l'armée de Voldemort. Vincent et Grégory sont à sa solde.

**Lisa Weasley et Nicolas Finningan** sont les meilleurs amis de Mathiew à son époque.

**Guévin Nott** est son ennemi à l'école.

**Mathiew** **Snape** est le fils de Draco, le neveu de Severus et fait un bon dans le passé pour sauver son époque. Il doit empêcher la mort d'Harry seulement il arrive deux ans trop tôt.

Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

**Les rouages du temps. **

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. **

Que faire pour que tu me croies ?

Que dire pour que tu m'entendes ?

Ne suis-je plus rien à tes yeux ?

Ai-je disparu pour ses beaux yeux ?

Toi qui ne sais pas,

Qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Essaye de voir au fond de ton cœur,

Que te dit il ?

Qui croire ?

Que faire ?

Seulement si tu ne trouves pas,

Dans ce cas,

Je devrais agir.

Il était allongé dans son lit, les rideaux étaient tirés et un léger sort avait été mis pour que personne ne puisse venir le déranger. La soirée avait été un vrai fiasco si on omettait le fait qu'il avait été embrassé par Caïn, le beau Gryffondor pour qui battait son cœur en ce moment même rien qu'en prononçant son nom. C'était effrayant et en même temps merveilleux, était ce vraiment ça aimer ? Il ne pouvait vraiment le dire, après tout, quelle connaissance en amour avait il, rien, nada, le vide totale. Mais il était tellement étrange et son cœur lui faisait tellement mal lorsqu'il était près de lui, lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient unis pour ensuite donner lieu à un baiser inoubliable. C'était son tout premier baiser.

Rougissant et remontant les draps sur son visage, il se mit à sourire niaisement, il aurait pu hurler de joie tellement il était heureux et pour ce soir, il ne voulait pas être obligé de penser à Draco qui dormait quelque part dans la pièce. Se laissant partir dans les bras de Morphée, il n'avait plus en tête qu'une seule chose, un certain garçon au cheveux châtains et aux yeux caramel.

« « «

Après que ses deux amis ne soient partit, Harry avait fait en sorte que personne d'autre ne parte les déranger, Caïn était la personne qu'il fallait, il aimait le blond alors il fallait le laisser s'en occuper, lui aurait pu le faire, il savait qu'il avait ce quelque chose qui permettait à son ami serpentard de ce calmer sur le coup, mais ce n'était pas son rôle en ce moment. Par ailleurs il devait bien avouer que ce qui entourait Draco Malfoy en ce moment, ainsi que Cecila Nalden l'intéressait de beaucoup.

Est-ce que ce que venait de dire Mathiew était vrai ? Est-ce que Draco Malfoy ce serait fait avoir par la jeune fille ? Un filtre avait il été confectionné ?

Regardant les yeux du blond, il put remarquer qu'il était blessé, quelque chose l'avait meurtrit et il se doutait que c'était les paroles de Mathiew qui avaient atteint le but visé, seulement, était il capable de briser le filtre. Il n'en était pas sûr, il l'avait lu, peu de personne pouvait briser cet enchantement sans confectionner une potion pour annuler les effets.

Blaise et Pansy n'en croyaient par leurs oreilles, ils avaient pensés à ça, mais de là, à ce voir confirmer la chose, en plus devant des Gryffondors, c'était une honte, Draco Malfoy, leur petit prince, avait été envoûté comme un enfant. La jeune serpentarde se tourna vers Cecila qui était blanche, elle voulut lui donner une bonne claque pour les avoir ainsi dupé, mais Draco c'était retourné pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Cecila baissa la tête, tout le monde se demandait si elle allait avouer son mensonge ou si elle allait continuer sur sa lancée, après tout, c'était sa parole contre celle d'un absent. Elle releva son visage baigné de larmes. Pansy soupira de mépris, Blaise se passa une main désespérée sur le visage, rien n'était à envisager de bon en ce moment là.

« Tu vas le croire Dray, tu vas croire ce garçon, n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Je suis ta petite amie, je t'aime Draco, ne veux tu pas le croire. »

« Je…Je… »

« Tu me fais mal Dray, très mal, tu n'as même pas confiance en ta petite amie. »

Cecila quitta la salle rapidement en pleurant toujours, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, il était là, bête comme choux. Son cœur était tiraillé, d'un coté le jeune garçon pour qu'il avait des sentiments fraternel et de l'autre sa petite amie pour qui son cœur battait si fort. Mais après ce qui avait été dit, est ce que c'était vrai ? Son cerveau n'était plus vraiment en état de communiquer grand-chose, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et Blaise le raccompagna au dortoir.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent les serpentards quitter la salle de bal, tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Nan mais quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer ce bordel ! »

Harry ne put répondre du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de la silhouette fatiguée de Draco Malfoy, il n'aurait jamais penser assister à ce genre de scène de sa vie, ce qui renforçait les dires de son ami sur les serpentards. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblaient être.

« Tu sais Ron, je crois qu'il y a quelques soucis du coté serpentard. »

« Ouais ben ils gardent leur soucis »

« Hum, je serais toi, je ne parlerais pas comme ça des serpentards, parce que maintenant, je sens que tu vas devoir en supporter un. »

Ron pâlit et secoua la tête fortement, supporter un serpentard, supporter un…

« Quoi, mais il est hors de question que je fasse ça ? »

Hermione hocha la tête de dépit, le roux pouvait parfois les étonner par ses réactions mais d'autres fois, il pouvait être si primitif. La jeune fille se plaça devant lui et encra son regard dans le sien.

« Ecoute moi Ron, Caïn est ton ami non ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc tu feras ça pour lui, au cas ou ton esprit serait rester un peu trop bloquer à l'arriver de Malfoy. Caïn sort avec Mathiew. »

« Oui, j'avais…QUOI MATHIEW SNAPE ! »

Hermione posa sa main sur sa tête, c'était pas gagner tout ça, dès fois le rouquin était vraiment, mais vraiment très long à la détente. Harry lui ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait à coté de lui jusqu'à ce que Ginny pose sa main sur son épaule et lui fasse un petit sourire triste.

« Je suis sûre que Caïn saura faire ce qu'il faut. »

Harry hocha la tête, un petit sourire triste venant se peindre sur son visage. Il regarda de nouveau la porte.

« Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ce qui va se passer maintenant, je veux dire, les serpentards vont vite savoir que Mathiew sort avec un Gryffondor, j'aimerais vraiment que tout soit minimiser mais s'il n'a plus personne sur qui compter dans sa propre maison, alors je crains le pire. »

Ginny regarda elle aussi la porte, elle aimait beaucoup Harry, Caïn aussi depuis son arrivé avait sut l'attirer par ses manières, Ron s'y ferait, tout comme il s'était fait à la situation entre son frère et son copain. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se prend la tête, il était plutôt quelqu'un qui voulait que tout soit cool et sans soucis. Donc il ne se prendrait pas la tête longtemps, donc Mathiew pourrait être accueillit chez eux, mais il semblait tellement aimer le blond. Et s'il était vraiment sous l'effet d'un filtre, alors cela n'était pas fair play.

En rentrant aux dortoirs ils trouvèrent Caïn allongé sur son lit regardant fixement son montant de bois, il semblait entrain de rêver à quelque chose. Son visage était impassible, mais on pouvait lire dans son regard que quelque chose le troublait.

« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? » Demanda Ron sans faire attention.

Caïn ne défixa pas son regard du montant et répondit d'une voix posée, un petit sourire mutin aux coins des lèvres.

« Super Ron, super. »

Son sourire s'effaça peut de temps après, mais Ron était déjà partit se doucher laissant seul Harry et Caïn. Le brun sentit que son ami n'avait pas tout dit. Prenant place sur le matelas près de lui, il se mit lui aussi à fixer un point au loin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh rien de bien spéciale, tout c'est bien passé, on c'est embrassé si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir. »

Harry sourit avant de pencher la tête sur le coté.

« Mais… »

Caïn ferma les yeux.

« Tu m'énerves à toujours savoir. »

« C'est que je connais Mathiew. »

« Mieux que moi sûrement. »

Il y eut un petit silence, Harry savait très bien que son ami était jaloux de leur promiscuité, mais lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi une telle attirance magique avait lieu entre eux. Caïn reprit la parole.

« Seulement, il est partit trop rapidement, comme si quelque chose l'avait gêné. J'appréhende demain, que devrais je faire, allez de l'avant et officialiser ou alors, le laisser faire ? »

Harry se tourna vers le châtain qui avait rouvert les yeux et fixait la silhouette d'Harry en quête d'une réponse qui l'aiderait à sortir de ses doutes.

« Laisse le faire. Il viendra de lui même. Ne fait surtout pas en sorte de le brusquer, il est comme les chatons. »

Caïn se releva pour sourire franchement à son ami, il avait toujours la réponse qui rassurait, mais lui, trouvait il des réponses pour lui même.

« Merci Harry. »

« Mais de rien, je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, alors j'aimerais vraiment que ça se passe bien. »

« Attention je ne partage pas. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. »

Harry laissa le châtain pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, son allusion avait été faite ironiquement et Caïn se laissa tomber sur son matelas, fermant les yeux pour se repasser en mémoire ce qui c'était passé en cette soirée.

Il l'avait embrassé, Mathiew était resté un moment dans ses bras avant de baisser la tête et de le pousser lentement, comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé, il avait murmuré un vague pardon et avait disparu rapidement au coin du couloir menant aux dortoirs des Serpentards.

Se laissant partir pour de bon au pays des rêves, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, de voir comment tout se passerait le lendemain.

« « «

Au levé du jour, lorsque Draco et Blaise se réveillèrent, ce fut pour trouver le lit de Mathiew vide, les couvertures étaient impeccables signe qu'il avait du le faire lui-même.

Les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas un seul regard autre que pour se dire bonjour et chacun alla vaquer à son occupation. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas cours, mais ensuite, il fallait tout de même penser qu'il y avait des devoirs.

Mathiew s'était levé assez tôt, il ne voulait pas voir Draco, il ne le pouvait pas, pas après ce qui c'était passé hier. Il se mit en tête de passer voir Severus après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, il avait faim car la veille au soir, il n'avait rien consommé, à part un verre de jus de citrouille et les lèvres d'un certain garçon. Il rougit en se souvenant du baiser, des paroles de Caïn. Mais maintenant que devait il faire ? Il ne savait pas trop, il avait peut être agis stupidement hier soir en partant comme un voleur, seulement, que ce serait il passé s'il était resté, auraient ils discuté de chose et d'autres, il ne savais pas, il n'avait pas de connaissance dans le domaine de l'amour. Dans son époque, personne ne l'attirait et encore, il était bien trop occupé par effectuer des recherches dans la bibliothèque pour les rebelles. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire ça, vraiment pas la tête.

Il soupira en arrivant devant les portes de la grande salle, il entra pour s'asseoir à sa table. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en cette heure si matinale, à croire que tout le monde faisait la grâce matinée à cause de la fête de la vieille. Mathiew se mit à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour se défouler surtout, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit Caïn et Cecila, encore le jeune homme ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais la fille.

Qu'il pouvait la haïr, il n'aurait jamais pensé pourvoir détester quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort et sa troupe. Mais là, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, la faire souffrir pour avoir osé manipuler Draco. Il lui en voulait et il en voulait au blond de s'être laissé faire comme un bleu.

Il porta le jus de fruit à ces lèvres juste au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer la troupe de Gryffondor, et bien ils étaient bien matinaux eux aussi. Mathiew croisa le regard de Caïn, rougit et baissa directement la tête dans son verre pour qu'il ne voit pas la jolie teinte qu'avait pris ses joues.

Peu de temps après, Cecila entra avec des copines à elle, la rougeur de Mathiew partit sur le coup pour laisser place à la colère. Reposant son verre de jus sur la table, il prit une tartine et la beurra, il n'avait plus faim, mais il le fit machinalement. La jeune fille lui envoya un petit sourire ironique et Mathiew comprit très bien qu'entre eux, ce serait la guerre pour savoir qui aurait Draco, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Severus était de son coté, et qu'il trouverait l'antidote et à ce moment là, il lui ferait payer très chère.

A la table des Gryffondors toute la troupe suivait la petite altercation entre les deux, en avait il un qui allait finir par craquer ou resteraient ils tous les deux impassibles.

Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser place cette fois à Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent et Gregory.

Mathiew les voyant arriver, prit sa tartine, se leva et passa à coté d'eux sans leur lancer un seul regard, il sentait cependant celui de Draco sur lui. Il s'arrêta, un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne, qu'il se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors sous le regard médusé de ceux présent dans la salle.

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il salua d'un signe de main la troupe de Potter, Harry lui répondit, ce garçon avait vraiment son caractère. Mathiew se posta en face de Caïn, Ginny l'ayant vu arriver lui laissa la place se déportant un peu sur Hermione. Il posa la tartine dans l'assiette de Caïn avant de poser un genou sur la table, de se pencher suffisamment pour l'embrasser.

Le silence fut totale dans la salle, personne n'en croyait ses yeux, le jeune homme, celui qui était arrivé quelques temps avant, qui portait le nom de famille de Snape, qui était un serpentard, embrassait en public un gryffondor. C'était si invraisemblable et pourtant si réelle.

Caïn répondit au baiser heureux de l'avoir vu faire le second pas, même s'il se doutait que c'était un peu de la faute de Draco, il était tout de même heureux qu'il officialise de lui même leur relation et aussi rapidement, maintenant, il n'y avait pu a avoir peur de ce qui allait advenir entre eux au niveau de qui ferait le prochain pas.

Mathiew lâcha ses lèvres un charmant sourire se dessinait sur son visage, la rougeur sur ses joues était revenue, parce qu'il avait beau avoir prit l'initiative de l'embrasser, c'était encore une fois Caïn qui avait mener la danse.

« Bon appétit. »

Il redescendit de la table et penchant la tête sur le coté, il posa une question pas très forte pour que seul eux l'entendent.

« ça ne vous dérange pas si je mange avec vous ce midi ? »

« Pas du tout. Répondit Hermione sur un ton enjoué. »

« Dans ce cas, à ce midi. »

Mathiew quitta la salle laissant un Draco sur le cul de ce qui venait de se passer, il venait de lui faire l'affront d'embrasser et de confirmer devant tout le monde qu'il était avec le Gryffondor. Se tournant rapidement vers la troupe des rouges et ors, il ne pouvait pas le croire, vraiment pas, Mathiew lui avait fait ça.

« Vous, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais ça se payera. »

« Va plutôt rejoindre ta petite amie Malfoy. Dit Caïn d'une vois très calme. Laisse les gens avoir leurs sentiments. »

Draco serra les poings et partit s'asseoir à sa table, Cecila se déplaça pour venir prendre place à coté de son amour. Celui-ci semblait avoir finalement cru la jeune fille, il fallait dire que lorsqu'elle était dans le coin, il était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir normalement.

Blaise et Pansy soupirèrent, ça allait mal finir tout cela, vraiment mal finir.

« « «

Mathiew marchait calmement dans le couloir, le baiser l'avait soulagé d'un poids et il avait sur le visage un sourire de béatitude. Il arriva devant la porte menant aux appartements de Severus, il frappa et l'homme vint lui ouvrir avec une tête de fraîchement réveillé. Mathiew n'attendit même pas de savoir s'il pouvait rentrer qu'il le fit et se laissa tomber comme à son habitude dans le canapé.

Le professeur le regarda faire d'un drôle d'œil, il agissait bizarrement le gamin aujourd'hui. C'était peut être à cause de la fête d'hier, lui même n'y avait pas assisté, il n'avait d'une part pas eut envi et d'autre part il avait planché sur la potion une bonne partie de la nuit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda t'il.

« Oh euh, ce n'est rien, je venais pour la potion. »

Severus s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où se trouvait le jeune homme, le professeur soupira, il voyait très bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il encra son regard noir dans celui vert gris.

« Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie Mathiew, si tu me disais ce qui se passe vraiment. »

Mathiew vira au rouge tomate bien mûre, quelque chose fit tilt dans le cerveau du professeur avant qu'un large sourire vienne se peindre sur son visage pas très réveillé.

« Hum, y aurait il une charmante jeune fille quelque part. »

Mathiew vira un peu plus rouge encore, ce qui confirma la chose au professeur. Severus se leva pour venir s'asseoir près de celui qui serait plus tard son neveu.

« Allons dis moi tout. »

« C'est que…Je ne sais pas…euh… »

« Tu sais très bien qu'ici tu peux tout me dire Mathiew, c'est ce que la lettre disait, je devais prendre soin de toi. »

Mathiew lui fit un grand sourire, après tout, il préférait que le professeur le sache avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui apporte ce qui se passait. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Severus maugréa et alla ouvrir, le professeur McGonagall se mit à hurler.

« Vos élèves sont encore entrain de taper sur les miens. »

« Comment ça mes élèves, qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas les votre qui ont commencé. »

« La n'est pas le problème majeur, je mes un pied dans la grande salle et c'est pour voir les gryffondors se battrent avec les serpentards. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris j'arrive. »

Severus fit un mouvement de baguette et devint présentable, Mathiew se leva rapidement, il fallait qu'il y aille aussi, pourquoi donc ce battaient ils alors que tout ce passait a peu près bien dirons nous lorsqu'il était partit ?

Mathiew suivit donc les deux professeurs jusqu'à la grande salle où un attroupement c'était formé pour entouré les combattants. Mathiew repéra rapidement Harry qui tentait de calmer Caïn, alors que Ginny essayait de faire de même avec Ron et Hermione. De l'autre coté, Blaise faisait de même avec Draco et Pansy gueulait sur Cecila, une jeune fille faisait de même contre la serpentarde, quand à Grégory et Vincent, ils s'étaient vus stopper par deux gryffondors qui n'étaient d'autre que Deam et Seamus.

Mathiew se fraya un chemin rapidement pour voir mieux ce qui se passait. Lorsque le serpentard vit son petit ami tenter d'assener un bon crochet dans la mâchoire de Draco, il fut assez rapide pour stopper son point.

« Arrête ça, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça. »

Caïn se calma dès qu'il vit le regard implorant de son petit ami, il était apparu comme ça alors qu'il allait frapper Malfoy. Harry soupira de voir le jeune homme présent, lui arriverait à calmer Caïn rapidement. Mais son soupire s'arrêta dès que la voix de Severus Snape retentit.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Draco s'arrêta, ainsi que Pansy et Cecila, Hermione et Ron baissèrent la tête en repérant McGonagall à coté du professeur de potion.

« J'ai honte de ce spectacle, cinq préfets qui se battent, c'est du jamais vu, savez vous que vous êtes sensé montrer l'exemple ? »

Les préfets en questions hochèrent la tête, Mathiew ne comprenait pas tout. Severus fit un signe de tête pour que tout le monde le suive dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors qui était le plus proche, une fois qu'ils furent hors foule. Minerva haussa la voix.

« Peut on savoir ce qui c'est passé ? »

Ceux qui se battaient se turent sur le coup, il ne voulait apparemment pas dire le pourquoi du comment. Severus fit un sourire ironique.

« Tenez vous à ce que nous soyons obligés de questionner vos camarades, aux risques de voir votre punition multipliée. Qui a commencé et le motif, ce sera déjà une bonne chose. »

Il y eut un court silence avant que l'une des copines de Cecila, Auriane, ne lâche.

« C'est Mathiew qui a commencé. »

Là, tout le monde se tut, Mathiew n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était lui qui avait commencé. Il avait quitté la salle tout était calme pourtant.

« Hum, Monsieur Snape était avec moi, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu commencer quoi que ce soit. »

« Ce que dit Auriane est vrai, c'est Mathiew qui a commencé en provoquant Draco. » Renchérit Cecila.

« Hein, j'ai provoqué Draco, mais il te manque vraiment des cases ma pauvre. Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu en venir à vous taper sur la gueule de façon aussi peu élégante. »

« Et pourtant c'est ce qui c'est passé. »

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard noir avant de revenir à Draco qui ne disait toujours rien. Mathiew tourna la tête vers Harry histoire de comprendre quelque chose, celui-ci lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard ce qui c'était passé. Posant son regard sur Caïn, il le vit baisser les yeux assez rapidement, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors c'était vrai. Il sentit la colère monter en lui et se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu me fais vraiment honte Draco, si t'as un problème à régler c'est avec moi et pas avec eux. »

« Monsieur Snape, calmez vous s'il vous plait. Demanda Minerva. »

« Non, je ne me calmerais pas, j'en ai marre. Si le fait que je sois ami avec des gryffondors te gène, tu me le fais savoir mais quoi que je sache, même si je n'ai pas approuvé que tu sortes avec cette fille, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai été la frapper ou autre chose. C'est pathétique. »

Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui ce passait, il avait bien comprit que Mathiew c'était lié d'amitié avec Harry Potter parce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé la nuit de l'attaque, mais de là à ce que ça dégénère autant pour si peux de chose ou alors, c'est qu'il y avait encore autre chose.

« Tu nous as trahit Mathiew, on avait confiance en toi, alors que je m'inquiétais tu batifolais avec les gryffondors. »

« Draco tu ferais mieux de te taire. » Souffla Blaise.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. »

« Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Je n'aime pas Cécila et j'ai pourtant approuvé ton choix comme l'a fait Mathiew alors ai au moins la décence d'accepter le sien, même si c'est de faire ami ami avec des Gryffondors. Tu étais sûrement bien trop occupé pour voir que beaucoup de serpentards lors du bal n'étaient pas en couple avec des personnes de la même maison. A mon avis il n'y a que toi qui n'as pas remarqué que ce bal avait permis à beaucoup de franchir un certain cape. »

Draco lança un regard noir à Blaise qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il se plaça à coté de Mathiew, le blond sentit une monté de chaleur l'envahir, Blaise se rangeait de son coté, il en était d'un coup très heureux, il avait encore un soutient dans sa maison. Et puis, il se souvint de ce que lui avait raconter Ginny sur le serpentard, celui-ci était un espion pour l'Ordre, ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il soit ainsi.

« Pourquoi n'essais tu pas tout simplement de tenter de voir au-delà de ce que tu vois ? J'en ai marre de devoir à chaque fois tout laisser passer. Avant tu étais quelqu'un de gentil avec moi, tu étais comme un grand frère, je pensais qu'au moins tu accepterais que mon cœur puisse se tourner vers quelqu'un. Si tu n'es même pas capable d'accepter le bonheur de quelqu'un, dans ce cas, je crois que tu peux désormais te dire que je n'ai plus à t'adresser la parole. Cecila et Auriane peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent, si le fait d'embrasser la personne que j'aime est de déclancher une bagarre, c'est qu'au fond vous n'êtes pas évolués. »

Caïn regarda Mathiew, celui-ci était au bord des larmes mais il continuait, Harry fit quelques pas pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Oui j'ai lié un lien avec Harry, oui nous sommes amis, oui je l'aime beaucoup, il est comme moi, seulement Draco, j'essayais de lui montrer que vous n'étiez pas tous des bêtes assoiffées de haine et de pouvoir, mais comment veux tu que j'arrive à quelque chose si même vous ne m'aidez pas. Tu n'étais pas comme ça Draco, tu n'étais pas ce garçon méprisant lorsque je t'ai rencontré et je refuse de croire que tu le sois vraiment. As-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis, à croire que non. »

« Malfoy, je n'irais pas jusqu'à te défendre, mais Mathiew est mon ami et je n'approuve pas que tu es un tel comportement envers lui. Que tu n'acceptes pas ses sentiments pour l'un des notre est une chose mais je te prierais de ne pas venir tout chambouler comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'avais pas à être en colère si son sort ne t'intéressait pas. Caïn ne t'avait rien fait, alors de là à le frapper. »

Mathiew se tourna vivement vers le châtain, Draco l'avait frappé, où ? Il se déplaça jusqu'au châtain pour lui relever son visage, en effet un petit hématome prenait forme sur sa joue. Il soupira et caressa la blessure tendrement.

« Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé et bien je vais vous le dire. Commença Ginny. Il se trouve qu'hier soir lors du bal, Caïn et Mathiew ont enfin débuté une relation qu'on désespérait de voir un jour ce faire, Malfoy n'était pas très heureux. Et ce matin là, Mathiew à embrasser Caïn dans la grande salle avant de venir vous voir apparemment, seulement ça n'a pas vraiment plus à Malfoy qui c'est énervé et c'est mis à hurler contre Caïn, s'en est suivit une jolie bagarre. »

Ginny avait la tête haute et était fière d'avoir résumé les faits comme il s'était déroulé. Minerva avec les yeux grands ouverts alors que Severus était impassible. Mathiew appréhendait vraiment ce qu'il allait dire, après tout, lui aussi était peut être contre le fait qu'il sorte avec Caïn, un gryffondor et un garçon.

« Très bien, puis que nous avons enfin eut le fin fond de l'histoire, une punition sera accordée à ce qui se battaient, c'est-à-dire, Messieurs Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, Ciryatan et à mesdemoiselles, Nalden, Faler et Parkinson. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas dans les mêmes pièces pour éviter un éventuel retour de force. 5 points seront accordés à Serpentard et Gryffondor pour avoir tenté de calmer le jeu mais d'un autre coté, 25 seront enlevé à Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor pour effusion de violence dans les couloirs de l'école. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que tout cela double, j'essayerais de calmer un peu le jeu, du moins si j'étais vous. »

« Pour une fois je ne reviendrais pas sur une de vos paroles Severus, j'espère que vous avez bien compris, ce soir je vous veux chacun devant le bureau de votre directeur de maison, les punitions vous serons donné en temps et heure. »

Les élèves sortirent, Mathiew tenait toujours Caïn par la main depuis que celui-ci l'avait attrapé pour lui demander gentiment de ne pas se faire de soucis pour lui. Avec tout ça, l'heure du déjeuner n'allait pas tarder et ils avaient juste un peu de temps pour passer faire un tour dehors.

Draco, Cecila et Auriane partirent de leur coté, apparemment le petit prince n'avait pas envi de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, un froid avait été jeté et il était bien en place. Blaise fit un petit sourire à Mathiew avant de partir avec Pansy qui s'était fait assez mal en se battant contre Cecila. Mathiew les interpella dans le couloir avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

« Oh faites Pansy, très beau coup de poing. »

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de partir, en effet elle avait laissé une belle marque sur la joue de la serdaigle et en était d'ailleurs assez fière depuis qu'elle en rêvait.

Les Gryffondores accompagnés de Mathiew sortirent prendre l'air, tout le monde commençait à bien aimer la présence du garçon qui ne parlait absolument pas comme un serpentard, ce qu'il trouvait étrange, il aurait plutôt du être à Gryffondor. A la remarque d'ailleurs de Ron, Mathiew n'avait pu que répondre qu'il était trop curieux et malin pour être chez les gryffondors.

Ils avaient parlé comme ça un petit moment essayant de savoir tout ce qui se passait le soir lorsque Harry et lui se rencontraient de quoi ils parlaient mais aucun des deux ne leur dit, c'était leur petit jardin secret et puis il fallait bien ça pour eux.

Le déjeuner fut prit dans la grande salle, tout le monde avait eut vent de la bagarre du matin et tout le monde compris pourquoi elle avait eut lieu, Mathiew Snape était à la table des Gryffondors et semblait bien proche de l'un deux. Mathiew fut accueillit par Seamus et Deam avec un grand enthousiasme de savoir qu'ils n'allaient plus devoir supporter les crises de jalousie d'un certain châtain. Et puis ils étaient heureux de voir que tout le monde se trompait sur le fait que tous les Snape étaient de méchants sorciers.

L'après midi, Mathiew laissa Caïn après un baiser pour rejoindre Severus afin de l'aider dans la confection de sa potion, il aurait aimé que Draco comprenne tout par lui même, après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il était sous la coupe d'un filtre, mais rien, il n'avait pas voulu le croire préférant la serdaigle et bien dans ce cas, on allait faire en sorte qu'il la retrouve sa mémoire perdue et que cette pimbêche s'en prenne plein la vue.

Frappant timidement contre la porte des appartements de son oncle, il fut surpris d'être accueillit normalement. Il aurait cru pourtant que celui-ci lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir mis au courrant et puis il sortait avec un ami du garçon qu'il n'aimait pas trop à l'époque. Il soupira en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Severus prit place en face de lui, la même situation que le matin même, cependant une seule chose changeait, l'ambiance était un peu tendue.

« C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ce matin ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi avoir attendu si tu l'aimes depuis un moment ? »

Mathiew tripota un moment ses doigts avant de répondre.

« Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais et comment je réagirais moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait. On m'a toujours dit : tes parents s'aimaient à la folie, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient en osmoses parfaites. J'ai connu un couple qui était comme ça, ils s'aimaient plus que tout, allant au-delà des apparences, mais là aussi, la fin fut tragique. L'un deux mourut et le couple fut brisé, un lien fut coupé, un lien si important. Alors moi, je me suis fermé, comment connaître l'amour dans le monde d'où je viens ? Ici, c'est tellement plus simple de se laisser aller, de ne pas avoir peur. Et pourtant, je suis terrorisé dès que je fais un pas dehors, j'ai peur que tout s'effondre autour de moi. Lorsque j'ai croisé Caïn, j'ai sentit quelque chose d'étrange en moi, j'ai sentit mon cœur réagir violement. Et puis, j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour lui c'était autre chose qu'une attirance physique. Il est rassurant, lorsque j'étais dans ses bras hier, j'étais rassuré, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi avait disparu. Mais j'ai eu peur, tellement peur que tout se brise par ma faute, que tout disparaisse, que j'ai fuis. Ce matin, je voyais tout d'une autre façon, j'ai embrassé Caïn pour prouver à Draco que je n'étais pas quelqu'un a qui on dicte une loi et voit où ça à mené, une bagarre. »

Il y eut un petit silence où Mathiew continua de fixer ses doigts, Severus n'avait encore rien dit se contentant d'écouter religieusement ce que disait le jeune homme.

« J'ai peur de ne finalement pas être à la hauteur de ma mission, de ne pas être capable de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Peut être que jouer avec le temps était vraiment quelque chose que j'aurais du éviter de faire ? Peut être aurais je du me plier aux volontés du seigneur et rester dans mon école avec mes amis ? Obéir à la directrice, être un bon garçon, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire. J'aime Caïn mais il est de ce monde là, je ne sais même pas si je ne mourais pas avant d'accomplir ce pourquoi je suis ici. »

Mathiew releva son visage, son regard était embrumé de larmes, Severus soupira, ce garçon arrivait à le mettre dans tout ces états tellement ce qu'il pouvait dire avait un sens si triste. Comment était le futur pour qu'il veuille à ce point le changer ? Qu'est ce qui arrivait plus tard ? Comment était la vie de l'autre coté de la barrière du temps ? Etait il si horrible que semblait le dire le garçon ? Qui était ces parents qui s'aimaient si fort ? De qu'elle manière avait il hérité de la garde du blond ? Et pourquoi voulait il à se point changer le futur ?

Severus se leva et vint s'asseoir prêt de l'enfant, parce qu'en ce moment même, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant. Il le prit dans ses bras, Mathiew se laissa faire, il était bien là, il pouvait ainsi partir comme s'il était dans son époque. Cette même odeur, cette même chaleur, comme quand il était dans les bras d'Harry, comme quand il était dans ceux de Draco. Un sentiment si simple, et maintenant, Caïn, c'était un peu différent, mais c'était tout aussi agréable.

« Lorsque tu as le moindre souci, vient me parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si attaché à Harry, ni même à Draco. Mais si ton cœur te dicte d'aimer Caïn alors pour le temps où tu es là, essayes de vivre pleinement car lorsque ta tache sera accomplit si elle l'est, tu ne sais pas ce que tu trouveras de l'autre coté de la barrière du temps. Le changement est une chose, ce qui en résulte une autre. »

Mathiew ferma les yeux et laissa son cœur battre pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, il soupira et doucement sa voix, presqu'un murmure commença à émettre quelques sons.

« Si je tiens tant à Draco, si je suis ainsi avec lui, c'est parce qu'il m'est important. Tu sais Severus, plus tard, beaucoup de choses ont changé, je ne peux pas te les dire, mais tu peux savoir celle là. Draco est l'une des personnes que je n'ai pas connue car il est voué à mourir. »

Severus se tendit aux paroles mais laissa encore une fois le blond finir ce qu'il avait commencer.

« Combattant Voldemort, il perdra la vie avec l'être qui lui était le plus cher, s'aimant jusqu'au bout. Tu m'as toujours dit que Draco Malfoy était une personne admirable, qu'il était doué en potion, qu'il avait des talents innés en magie et surtout qu'il portait beaucoup d'amour à la personne qui comblait son cœur, ainsi qu'à leur unique enfant. Je n'avais que quelques mois lorsque mes parents sont morts et que je me suis retrouvé confié à toi. J'ai appris très tard, que mon père n'était d'autre que Draco Malfoy mais que personne ne devait le savoir. »

Severus tressaillis, il s'en serait douté, depuis peu il trouvait que la ressemblance était quelque peu frappante, mais tout de même, aller jusque là.

« Mais dans ce cas, tu sais avec qu'il doit être pour t'avoir ? »

« Non, pour mon plus grand bien, tu as préféré ne pas me le dire, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, personne ne devait savoir de qui j'étais né, je n'étais que Mathiew Snape, ton neveux. Je ne connais que le nom de mon père, en venant ici je me doutais que je le rencontrerais, ainsi que ma mère dont je ne connais rien. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as tout de suite réagis à Cecila Nalden. »

« Je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas elle qui a combler le cœur de Draco, je le sens. Ce ne peut être ma mère. »

Severus hocha la tête, il comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant, l'attachement de Mathiew pour Draco était celui d'un fils à son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Après tout ce qu'on avait du lui dire dessus, il l'avait vu d'une certaine manière et avait créer quelque chose autour de son nom et maintenant il se retrouvait en face de la vérité. Ça pouvait le rendre triste de le voir agir ainsi.

Le professeur soupira et se leva, Mathiew le regarda faire un sourcil relevé. Severus se retourna vers lui un sourire encouragent sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais, tu as du le remarquer, la vie n'est pas facile tous les jours, en venant ici tu t'attendais à plein de choses, tout comme d'autres choses qu'au contraire tu n'avais pas prévu. »

Il lui tendit la main.

« Viens, allons finir cette potion pour que notre cher Draco redevienne lui même. »

Mathiew sourit et attrapa la main tendue de l'homme pour aller confectionner ce qui sera plus tard, la perte de la serdaigle.

« « «

Le lendemain matin, les cours reprenaient et les élèves faisaient la tête parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas mais là était la vérité. A la table des serpentards, manquait un élève que personne n'avait vu depuis un moment déjà. Les punis de la veille avait fait leur punition chacun de leur coté, sans se voir.

En première heure ils avaient potion, un bon mixte de serpentards et de gryffondors à la clé et surtout un professeur qui semblait en pleine forme.

En entrant dans la classe, Hermione glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Caïn pour que celui ailles se mettre à coté de Mathiew qui semblait avoir peu dormit cette nuit. Le châtain se pencha sur le coté pour déposer un tendre baiser sur la peau douce de son petit ami. Le blond sourit et tourna son visage pour l'embrasser à son tour. Caïn posa ses affaires à la place libre après avoir demandé si c'était possible. Harry et Ron prirent place juste derrière eux, Hermione de l'autre coté avec une fille de leur classe.

« Tu étais où ce matin ? »

« Chez Severus, je me suis endormi chez lui hier soir sur son canapé. »

« Et que diable faisais tu chez lui ? »

Mathiew fit un petit sourire énigmatique avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Caïn. Lorsque Draco entra suivit de Blaise et de Pansy, Mathiew ne releva pas la tête d'un pouce. Quand ce fut au tour de Severus, Harry et Ron se tendirent mais le professeur ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire un petit signe à Mathiew et celui-ci releva sa tête pour se mettre au travail.

Severus était quelqu'un de gentil, et avec leur discussion de la veille, il ne pouvait qu'agir de la sorte pour que Mathiew soit le moins possible perdu et surtout, ils avaient quelque chose à faire.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir une potion simple… »

Et le cours commença pour de bon, Caïn, Harry, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent de nombreuses foi,s l'échange complice de regard entre Mathiew et Severus, c'était plus qu'étrange, mais apparemment, quelque chose se préparait. Mathiew se leva pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients et fit tomber quelque chose dans la potion de Draco et Nott. Il ne l'aimait pas trop celui là, sûrement parce qu'il lui rappelait Guévin.

A la fin du cours, Severus vérifia les potions et fit une remarque à Draco et Nott, comme quoi la potion n'était pas de la bonne couleur. Il demanda aux deux garçons de rester à la fin du cours. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, Mathiew s'attarda à ranger ses affaires alors que les Gryffondors l'attendaient dehors pour le cours suivant.

Severus sermonna Nott quelques secondes avant de le laisser sortir, puis il donna quelque chose à Draco, ceci avait été sois disant donné par Cecila ce matin au directeur car elle n'avait pu voir son cher et tendre. Dès qu'il fut sûr que Draco avait manger le bonbon, Mathiew quitta la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, maintenant, restait plus qu'à voir ce qui se passerait ce midi.

Les Gryffondors qui virent sortir Mathiew restèrent surpris de son sourire, Caïn et Harry posèrent la question, mais le blond répondit simplement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rater le repas de midi.

Le midi arriva donc, Mathiew était intenable, Ron avait essayé de savoir de toutes les manières possibles, pourquoi diable il était dans cet état, mais le blond n'avait rien lâché. Du coup, ils attendaient de savoir ce qui allait se passer en ce fameux midi.

Des genoux de Caïn, Mathiew observait les allés et venus des élèves, Caïn se demandait ce qui le rendait si extatique. Mais il aurait bientôt la réponse.

Draco était assis à la table des serpentards et mangeait son repas, Blaise et Pansy étaient un peu plus sur le coté et avait repéré le sourire du garçon sur les genoux de son petit ami, quelque chose de mauvais était inscrit sur son visage.

Cecila entra dans la salle, le sourire du blond s'agrandit méchamment, la jeune fille accompagnée de sa meilleure amie s'approcha de la table des Serpentards pour saluer le jeune prince.

Mathiew suivit leur approche des yeux, Harry sentait très mal le coup, le serpentard avait prévu un très sal coup. En tout cas, il avait le sourire qui allait dans ce sens, d'un autre coté il lui faisait même presque peur.

Mathiew jubilait d'avance, elle lui avait mit la honte, il allait lui rendre la pareille, cette fille allait se prendre au centuple ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Blaise et Pansy virent Cecila déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Draco, celui-ci tourna la tête, se demandant ce qui se passait. Après avoir mangé le bonbon donné par le professeur, il n'avait rien vraiment sentit mais au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient quelque chose de bizarre c'était produit. Il s'était sentit fatigué puis, la brume avait disparu pour lui rendre les pensées plus claires. Il semblait que les deux lèvres posées sur sa joue l'avaient fait émerger d'un grand trou noir.

Il regarda la jeune fille avant d'agrandir ses yeux et de la pousser violemment, elle percuta le garçon qui se trouvait à coté du blond.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Dray ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander Nalden, depuis quand tu m'embrasses ? »

« Dray, tu es mon petit ami. »

Draco leva un sourcil, il semblait qu'un épais voile sur tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines se levait. Il se revoyait tomber amoureux de la jeune fille, rejeter ses amis, changer complètement de caractère, repousser Mathiew, puis Blaise et Pansy. La soirée du bal d'halloween lui revint aussi en mémoire, Mathiew qui lui disait ses quatre vérités, le fait qu'il sortait avec des Gryffondors, qu'il aimait Caïn Ciryatan. Puis la bagarre la veille et tout ça pourquoi et surtout à cause de qui, de cette fille.

Il hocha la tête histoire de bien comprendre tout ce qui c'était passé, il se pinça même histoire de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cecila le regardait comme s'il était fou, mais lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait confiance à ces amis et surtout à Mathiew qui l'avait prévenu. Il avait raison, où était l'honneur de sortir avec une fille comme elle.

« Petit ami ? »

« Oui, tu te souviens, tu sors avec moi, tu m'aimes. »

Mathiew affichait à présent un grand, très grand même.

« Est prit qui croyait prendre. » Murmura t il. «

Les Gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui, il tenait la main de Caïn dans la sienne et jouait avec les doigts de son petit ami.

« Que ce passe t il ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oh, j'ai compris!" S'écria Hermione. "C'est pour ça que tu as dormit chez Snape, vous avez trouvé la potion. »

« Bien dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Harry tourna son regard pour voir que Draco était debout devant Cecila et apparemment, il avait retrouvé ses esprits, sa main d'ailleurs partit rapidement pour atterrir sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Comment ai-je pu sortir avec toi ? Tu me fais honte, dégage de devant moi et n'y reviens plus. »

« Mais… »

« C'est honteux, en être venu a t'approcher de moi en me faisant prendre quelque chose, tu n'es qu'une sale pute. »

Cecila prit l'injure de pleine face, elle serra les poings.

« Tu ne disais pas ça avant. »

« Pourquoi, parce que j'étais totalement sous ton pouvoir, les filtres sont interdits ! »

Toute la salle suivait ce qui se passait à la table des serpentards et était bien surprise d'entendre ce qui se disait. Elle l'avait drogué, mais cette fille était vraiment tarée. Elle pouvait se faire renvoyer de Poudlard en faisant ça, est ce que c'est ce qu'elle cherchait, ou elle espérait seulement avoir Draco Malfoy pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait devenir quelqu'un en étant peut être la futur Madame Malfoy ?

Cecila se tourna vers Mathiew qui lui fit le plus beau sourire hypocrite qu'il avait en réserve, elle traversa la salle pour venir se planter devant lui, furieuse de s'être fait ravir son prince.

« C'est toi ! »

« Qui ? Moi ? Qu'ai-je fais ? »

« C'est toi qui t'es vengé, tu ne supportais pas que je te vole ton petit Draco. »

« Il y a peut être un peu de ça, mais disons que je ne supporte pas de voir les gens se faire manipuler, surtout par le genre de fille que tu es. »

Cecila baffa Mathiew qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la colère de la jeune fille le remplissait de joie, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait jeté le sort de magie noire, le pire qu'il avait en réserve, mais il se serait fait taper sur les doigts ensuite. Elle n'aurait pas du se moquer de lui, l'obliger à jouer à ce jeu, après tout il avait du sang de serpentard dans les veines, celui d'un Malfoy aussi, et il était de nature qu'un Mafoy obtient le plus souvent ce qu'il veut.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, que je te laisse faire, tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer. »

« Espèce de… »

Elle voulu assener un autre coup mais fut pousser au sol par Draco, celui-ci avait suivit de loin ce qui se passait et la voir baffer son protéger ne lui avait pas plus. Harry tenait fermement l'autre main de Caïn pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui agisse. Il attendait de voir la réaction de Malfoy, c'est ce que souhait Mathiew aussi et le fait que le prince de serpentard se bouge pour aider son ami, avait plu au blond.

« Sors de ma vue, et je serais toi, je m'attendrais à voir quelque chose t'arriver en récompense de cette sublime potion. »

Cecila se releva péniblement, tout le monde la regardait, elle quitta la salle les larmes aux yeux. Draco se tourna vers Mathiew et lui fit un sourire rapide avant de retourner à sa place. Il savait très bien que viendrait le temps des explications plus tard, Draco n'était pas homme à le faire devant tout le monde, sa fierté en avait déjà pris un coup, tout ce passerait bien ce soir.

Caïn sentit Mathiew se détendre contre lui, s'appuyant un peu plus contre son torse, il laissa sa tête reposer dans son cou, ce qu'il voulait venait de se produire, Draco était redevenu Draco.

Harry regarda le blond regagner sa place, le sourire qu'il avait offert à Mathiew était vraiment sincère, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien. Il rougit à cette pensée, Hermione qui se trouvait en face, leva un sourcil, Harry était bizarre.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : J'en suis venue à bout.

**Mathiew** : C'est sûr que vu le nombre de mouchoir que tu as utilisé pendant que tu tapais le chapitre.

**Yami** : Oh toi un, on a même plus le droit d'être malade.

**Draco** : Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu devrais être entrain de dormir.

**Yami** : Ouais ouais.

**Aku** : Ils ont pas tord.

**Yami** : Bon dans ce cas, on finit vite ce chapitre et au dodo, avec la boite de mouchoir à coté.

**Aku** : On va donc vite clôture, vous avez aimé, pas aimé. Le petit bouton pour laisser un com est pas très loin, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

chimgrid : Kikou copineuu ! Alors tu es contente, les rouages du temps et les yeux du cœur sont updatés également. En faite je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et puis je ne pouvais pas rester sourde à ta demande !mdr ! Bon pour Rémus, la réponse et oui. Pour Caïn, mystère, faut pas tout dévoiler sur ce qui ce passe. Kisu en espérant que ce chapitre et que sa chute t'aura plus.

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : La vérité, qu'elle vérité !lol ! Comment ça y aura un blem avec l'histoire. Hum, t'inquiète donc pas, le scénario est finit, tout est bien noté suivant les dates, les mois et la chronologie. C'est l'une des fics à laquelle on consacre le plus de temps et qui en demande le plus d'ailleurs niveau cohérence. Il ne faut pas oublier que Mathiew est là pour deux ans. Donc un peu de patience. Kisu.

Nith-Haiah Adaluria : Pas trop patienté ? Elle t'a plus la suite avec la chute, moi j'aime bien ce chapitre, il est un peu space mais bon. Donc c'est vrai que ça ne se voit pas tous les jours, mais faut bien commencer à la casser son image au petit Draco. En espérant que la suite t'ai plus. Kisu.

Sélène : Contente que ça te plaise. Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir. Dans combien de chapitre, pour te répondre honnêtement, je n'en sais rien mais pour te répondre approximativement maintenant, si je compte suivant le planning que j'ai fait, je dirais trois quatre. Enfin avant l'officialisation. Mais bon comme toute création de couple, il va avoir les avants et les après !lol ! Bref tu verras bien mais normalement ce devrait être ce compte là. Kisu.

dmoniac Cat's : Pour la phrase, ouais, il me semble en effet que c'est dit dans le Seigneur des anneaux, mais étant très manga et magie, la lune rouge est souvent symbole du sang couler et on le retrouve souvent dans les livres. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'après coup, c'est peut être bien de là que c'est venu. Lol. Tu sais mon cerveau, je ne fais pas les rapprochements de tout ce qui en sort. MDR. Pour te répondre, Mathiew à en effet le même age que Harry et Draco. Contente que tu aimes cette fiction. Le hasard est vraiment quelque chose de spéciale !lol ! Donc en espérant que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

satya : Ah j'avais pas vu toute la réflexion qui allait avec le mot !mdr ! C'est gentil en tout cas de laisser un mot et de vouloir la suite. Kisu très fort à toi.

onarluca : Merci beaucoup ma grande. Voila en espérant que la suite t'aura plu ! Kisu tout plein.

alinemcb54 : Pour te répondre, en effet, le couple est celui que tu penses et oui l'amour n'est pas encore très présent, mais comme tu as du le remarquer, quelques petites allusions sont faite pour Harry. Mais bon, c'est pas amusant si tout ce fait d'un coup. Hé hé, comment ça je suis sadique, meu nan. Bon contente vraiment que tu aimes cette fic et ça m'a touché de lire les adjectifs que tu lui portes, ça me rassure de voir que j'arrive à faire passer quelques sentiments et impressions que je voulais. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

Tanakasan : Pour les fautes d'orthographes je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est pas mon fort et encore j'essaye de vous en laisser le moins. J'espère seulement que c'est pas une invasion. Sinon contente que tu aimes. Des incohérences, je veux biens que tu me les donnes, ça m'aiderait à savoir ce qui ne va pas dans la fic ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine. Kisu.

bubblegum712 : Et ouais, il est violant tit Mathiew et en plus de ça, il est un peu sadique sur les bords !mdr ! Faudrait que je te retrouve les noms des CD tiens, pour que tu vois ce que c'est. Donc voila, qu'as-tu pensé de cette suite ? Kisu.

Vif d'or : Une petite étincelle de sentiment, et bien il me semble que ça commence. Et oui un couple de fait, mais il reste encore plein de chose à faire. Et oui, au début j'avais envi de faire en sorte que Draco aille de lui même vers Cecila, mais finalement j'ai opté pour une façon plus sadique pour le blond. Donc voila la chute de la partie potion et Cecila. J'espère que tu auras aimé. Kisu.

louvegrise : Missi beaucoup pour tes reviews. Que tu aimes les yeux du cœur et les rouages du temps me fait plaisir, parce que ce sont les deux fic sur HP que j'aime le plus. Donc c'est en espérant que tu continueras à nous suivre et que tu aimeras la suite que je te dis à la prochaine. Kisu.

Crazysnape : Beaucoup de questions dit donc ! lol ! Dis toi qu'il y a deux ans à passer avant que Math ne retourne dans le futur normalement. Donc y a encore le temps de voir passer plein de chose. Pour Caïn, beaucoup de mystère l'entoure, c'est un des persos que j'aime le plus, donc tu découvriras beaucoup de chose au fil de l'histoire. Mais faut attendre, sinon c'est pas drôle si on connaissait la fin avant le début. Pour la mère de Math, c'est bizarre que tu n'es pas encore deviné. LOL ! Allez Kisu. Et surtout n'hésite pas à poser tes questions, moi je les aime bien.

**Merci à ceux qui nous encourage dans l'écriture de cette fic et qui nous lisent. **

**Kisu. **


	9. Match de Quidditch

**Les rouages du temps.**

**Auteur** : Yami et Aku

**Genre** : Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple **: ça se forme, doucement mais ça se forme. Math/Caïn présent à ce jour. Beaucoup de sous entendu dans le futur mais pas encore là.

**Disclamers** : Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si ! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention** : Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs** : Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !

**Note des auteurs bis** : Bref résumé de ce qui ce passe. Nous reprenons les cours, et donc, nous allons avoir des soucis d'horaire. Mais tout est mis dans notre blog dont vous trouverez l'adresse dans notre bio. Ensuite, je ne fais plus de réponse personnelle au review, d'une part parce que Ffnet est trop instable sur ça, et d'autre part parce que nous n'avons plus le temps. Oui, écrire les chapitres et faire les RAR ce ne sera pas compatible. Cependant, sachez que nous entamons une année difficile, avec un rythme tuant de transport, d'autres doivent connaître ce que c'est. C'est pour ça que nous demandons un minimum de soutient et de compréhension pour nos fics.

Voila, en vous remerciant énormément d'avance. Et désolée pour les fautes.

**Rappel** : Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !

**Récapitulatif de tous les personnages** :

**Harry Potter** : Il est mort dans le futur en se battant contre Voldemort, on dit qu'il s'est fait tuer avec la personne qu'il aimait.

**Draco Malfoy** : Il est le père de Mathiew, il aimait profondément quelqu'un et est mort avec cette personne.

**Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley** : Sont mort dans le futur, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'ils ont fait, juste qu'ils se sont battus jusqu'à la fin.

**Ginny Weasley** : Toujours vivante dans le futur, vit avec Severus Snape et prend soin de Mathiew. Elle a beaucoup changé et a beaucoup plus d'assurance.

**Caïn Ciryatan** est le garçon que Mathiew aime.

**Severus Snape** : Dans le futur, il sortait avec Rémus qui est mort en protégeant Mathiew, il est le parrain de Mathiew et l'a élevé depuis son plus jeune age.

**Rémus Lupin** : Amant de Severus dans le futur, seulement il meurt en protégeant Mathiew d'une attaque lors d'une bataille.

**Dumbledore** : Mort douze ans avant que Mathiew ne décide d'aller dans le passé.

**Seamus Finningan et Padma Patill** ont eut un garçon dans le futur, seulement Seamus est mort en mission. Leur fils se nomme **Nicolas**.

**Bill Weasley et Lavande Brown** ont eut une fille dans le futur : Lisa.

**Bélatrix Lestrange** est directrice de Poudlard dans le futur.

**Lucius Malfoy** est premier ministre.

**Voldemort** gouverne le Royaume Uni le Luxembourg les Pays Bas, la Belgique et presque la totalité de la France.

**Pansy Parkinson** commande une partie de l'armée de Voldemort. Vincent et Grégory sont à sa solde.

**Lisa Weasley et Nicolas Finningan** sont les meilleurs amis de Mathiew à son époque.

**Guévin Nott** est son ennemi à l'école.

**Mathiew** **Snape** est le fils de Draco, le neveu de Severus et fait un bon dans le passé pour sauver son époque. Il doit empêcher la mort d'Harry seulement il arrive deux ans trop tôt.

Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

**Résumé rapide de l'histoire** : Mathiew vient d'un futur dont Voldemort a les pleins pouvoirs. Apprenant que son père n'était d'autre que Draco Malfoy, décédé en combattant contre le Lord Noir, il décide de remonter dans le temps afin de tenter de sauver Harry Potter d'une mort certaine et en même temps son époque. Cependant, en revenant dans le passé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit deux ans trop tôt. Et doit donc s'adapter au changement et au fait que ne connaissant pas sa mère, il la rencontrera sûrement. Aidé par le professeur Snape de cette époque, il va découvrir beaucoup de chose sur la magie, sur le monde et sur lui-même…

**Match de Quidditch**

_La vie a reprit son cours normalement._

_Du moins, tu l'espères…_

_Et tu t'habitues à cette routine._

_Le cœur léger par l'amour._

_Mais n'oublie pas voyageur…_

_Que ce n'est qu'un éphémère instant de bonheur_

_Avant de remettre les pieds sur Terre._

Mathiew avait été très heureux de voir que Cécila avait perdu, de la voir se faire rabrouer par Draco, mais encore plus le soir, lorsque le jeune blond, lui avait fait platement ses excuses. Comment pourrait il oublier ce moment ? Draco était quelqu'un de tellement différent au-dedans et au dehors. Un parfait Malfoy à la vue des autres, et un ami sincère à la vue de ceux qu'il considérait comme important.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la chambre des garçons, Pansy était là aussi, après tout, elle aussi méritait des excuses pour ce que Draco avait fait. Il les avait totalement délaissé. Blaise était donc assit au sol, Pansy sur le lit de Draco et Mathiew en face de la jeune fille sur son propre lit. Draco lui était en train de ranger quelque chose dans l'armoire, puis il se retourna, son regard était sérieux.

- Je m'excuse pour ce qui c'est passé, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Je suis sensé être un expert en potion, mais je suis incapable de remarquer lorsque j'en bois une. Je vous ai fait du mal, je le sais, j'en ai conscience et je m'en veux.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent Draco, il ne cillait pas disait tout ça très sérieusement, le blond se sentait vraiment mal pour être ainsi à faire des excuses mais il s'en voulait tellement, Pansy sauta souplement du lit pour venir lui prendre les mains.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, seulement tache de faire attention la prochaine fois. Mathieuw ne sera pas tout le temps là pour te sauver.

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant de quitter la chambre, elle n'en voulait pas plus, les excuses de Draco avaient été tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Blaise se leva à son tour et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de partir pour la salle de bain.

Resté seul, Draco et Mathiew étaient assez silencieux, le blond ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, avant il y avait les trois autres, mais maintenant…il avait fait mal à Math', il le savait bien, et il lui devait des excuses et puis ils devaient aussi parler d'un léger soucis nommé Caïn.

Mathiew se torturait les doigts, il était seul avec Draco, et attendait sa réaction dans un silence de mort. Le préfet finit par émettre un grognement avant de s'asseoir à coté de son protéger.

- Ecoute Mathiew, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je m'excuse d'avoir été un vrai goujat avec toi, de ne pas avoir cru en ta parole.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- Peut être mais cela n'empêche cela, j'aurais du faire attention parce que je sais que je t'ai blessé.

Mathiew fit un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est rien Draco, le principal c'est que tu sois redevenu comme avant.

- Oui mais tout de même, j'ai été odieux avec toi, je t'ai complètement délaissé et tout ça pour cette….

Mathiew posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père pour le faire taire, il avait compris le fond de la pensée, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

- Et puis, j'aurais pas du frapper Ciryatan.

Ils en venaient enfin au fait.

- Il t'a rendu la pareille.

- Peut être mais, j'ai agis comme un imbécile. Si tu l'aimes, je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre entre lui et toi, seulement, je ne suis pas vraiment pour cette idée.

Mathiew fit un petit sourire, il savait très bien que Draco n'accepterait pas si facilement qu'il soit avec un Gryffondor, et encore plus un de la bande d'Harry.

Le Serpentard aux cheveux longs posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui aux cheveux courts, quiconque serait rentré aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient frères.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu t'y feras bien, de toute manière, Caïn est mon petit ami et Harry mon ami.

Draco grimaça, Mathiew ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire juste avant que le préfet ne rajoute quelque chose, presque à voix basse.

- C'est vrai que tu parlais de nous avec Potter ?

- Oui, je lui fais un cours sur les Serpentard.

- Tu ne lui dis quand même pas tout.

- Hum.

- Mathiew ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Math' !

- Meu non je ne lui dis pas tout.

- Tu me fais peur.

Mathiew se releva et tira la langue au jeune homme, Draco lui donna une petite tape sur la tête juste avant que Math' ne tombe en arrière sur le lit.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me rejeter.

Draco se leva fit quelques pas avant de revenir près du lit et d'ébouriffer le garçon.

- Promis.

Et il le laissa, Mathiew avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, il était content que ça se soit passé de la sorte.

Depuis, il se passa plusieurs choses, avant tout, il y eut le renvoie de Cecila pendant une durée d'un mois, pour qu'elle comprenne bien l'étendue de sa faute, Mais bon, ce n'était pas sûre qu'elle est comprit vraiment tout, seulement, ce qui en ressortait, c'était que Mathiew avait remporté cette manche.

Toute l'école en parlait, c'était devenu le sujet de discussion, c'était assez énervant d'entendre tout le monde jasé de cela, de comment Draco Malfoy avait prit la potion d'amour, de comment il s'était comporté, mais bien sûr, on n'oubliait pas le couple qui s'était formé, Mathiew Snape, Serpentard et Caïn Ciryatan, Gryffondor. Ça laissait beaucoup de monde perplexe. Surtout que Draco Malfoy et les autres vert et argent ne semblaient pas donner un réel avis, laissant faire comme si c'était normal.

Cependant, tout le monde savait que ça ne l'était pas. Ce nouveau, ce garçon si étrange arrivait comme ça, et il chamboulait toutes les règles de Poudlard comme si c'était normal. Non ça ne l'était pas et pourtant, c'était fait.

Il sortait avec un rouge et or et était l'un des meilleurs amis de Draco Malfoy. Il fallait trouver l'erreur. Surtout que le match Serpentard Gryffondor était pour bientôt, ce qui ne permettait pas beaucoup de rapprochement entre les maisons.

Mais malgré cela, le couple déambulait dans les couloirs en ce donnant la main.

Harry avait même demandé s'il était possible qu'ils passent l'heure d'étude tous ensemble à la bibliothèque ce qui avait fait sourire Mathiew. Il était heureux de voir qu'Harry tentait de faire quelque chose pour faciliter les relations de chacun. Et c'est comme ça, que Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Mathiew, Caïn, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour potasser leurs devoirs tous ensembles.

- Harry, tu saurais ce qu'il faut mettre dans une potion d'oublie ? Demanda Ron.

- Sincèrement non.

- Vous savez que vous deviez savoir ça pour vos Aspic, je me demande comment vous avez pu les passer.Normalement c'est écrit à la page 34 du livre qui se trouve juste devant vous.

Draco avait dit ça sans même relever le nez de son propre bouquin de potion, remplissant scrupuleusement sa feuille de parchemin. Harry prit le livre et l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter et arriver à la page 34. En effet c'était bien marqué.

- Et bien merci Malfoy.

Draco fit un signe de main pour dire que ce n'était rien et continua d'écrire. Mathiew fit un petit sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit. C'était un bon début. Bon pas grand-chose mais il fallait partir de peu pour grandir.

- Dis Mathiew, tu peux m'aider pour répondre à cette question là. Fit Caïn d'un ton blasé.

Mathiew se tourna pour regarder la dite question et se tourna vers Caïn en soupirant.

- Tu devrais pouvoir y répondre par toi-même.

- Mais Mathiew.

- Ré…Flé…chit.

Mathiew retourna à son questionnaire alors qu'Hermione était en train de rire discrètement de Caïn. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Cesse de rire 'Mione, tu la sais toi ?

- Bien sûr…Mais comme l'a dit Mathiew. Ré…flé…chit.

Caïn soupira et Ron fit de même.

- Je te le dis vieux, on n'est pas aidé.

Mathiew se mit à pouffer de rire avec Hermione. Draco soupirait de tant de bêtise dans se groupe, il ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait sortir avec un tel cancre, bien qu'il semblait plus faire ça pour que le blond s'occupe de lui. Son regard se posa sur Ciryatan puis sur Weasley et Granger qui se disputaient parce que le roux voulait connaître la réponse, pour finir sur Mathiew qui discutait tranquillement avec Potter du questionnaire. Il savait que le brun n'avait jamais été très doué en potion et pourtant il était sûr que ce n'était pas dur pour lui.

- Yo Draco, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement.

Le blond sortit de ses songes à la voix de Blaise. Il regarda sa montre et soupira, en effet, c'était l'heure. Il commença à ramasser ses affaires alors que les autres tournaient leurs regards vers eux.

- Nous on y va. Fit Blaise avec un grand signe de main.

- Ok. Bon courage. Fit Mathiew en faisant de même pour les saluer.

Draco lui répondit par un plus discret, il était vraiment débordant d'énergie ce garçon. Les regardant partir, Mathiew gardait son grand sourire. Caïn passa rapidement sa main autour de sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, donne moi les réponses.

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

Caïn déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami mais Mathiew restait campé sur ses positions, astucieusement, le châtain donna un coup de pied dans la chaise et Mathiew se retrouva complètement en face de lui, le Gryffondor en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Le prisonnier se laissa aller dans ses bras, Caïn avait vraiment des manières bourrues de temps à autres.

- S'il te plait.

- Nan.

Et il se redressa pour ramasser ses affaires. Une fois le tout rapatrié, il fit un grand signe aux autres avant de se pencher vers Caïn pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Hermione, je compte sur toi.

Et il partit rapidement. Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille sans comprendre.

- Il compte sur toi pour quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Pour ne pas vous donnez les réponses. D'ailleurs je vais y aller aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Monsieur Weasley, on ne crie pas dans une Bibliothèque !

Le rouquin à la voix de la femme à son comptoir rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Hermione sourit avant de prendre ses livres, Harry étouffait un petit rire en voyant la tête de Caïn. Et oui, ils allaient devoir continuer à chercher par eux même.

- Bon courage les garçons. Si vous me cherchez, je serais avec Ginny, elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour un de ses devoirs.

Et elle disparue à son tour. Ron soupira.

- Elle aide Ginny mais pas nous.

- Injustice.

- Tu as vraiment un petit copain pas sympa.

- Hum, tu peux le dire.

Harry les regarda avant d'ouvrir un livre que leur avait laissé Mathiew, il sourit en remarquant qu'il y avait un questionnaire déjà remplit dedans. Le ramassant discrètement, il le mit dans ses affaires. Lui avait déjà presque finit le siens, il était de bon cœur que chacun fasse le sien, non ?

Le lendemain passa comme les autres jours. Ils étudiaient ensemble et Harry sentait que Draco était toujours aussi distant même si le brun tentait de poser certaines questions en espérant avoir une réponse du blond. Il l'avait souvent d'ailleurs, seulement, elle était toujours très courte et sans rajout.

Le match approchant ainsi que les vacances, ne permettaient pas grand écart, bien qu'une sortie à Prés au lard avait été prévue avant les vacances, ce qui serait bien agréable pour tout le monde.

Le soir avant la sortie, Mathiew se leva pour aller se poster devant la table des Gryffondor.

- On se retrouve demain pour la sortie dans le hall, ne ?

- Bien sûr. Fit Harry.

Hermione, Ron et Caïn regardèrent Mathiew partir en souriant vers sa table. Apparemment, vu la tête que faisait Blaise, Pansy et Draco, il venait eux aussi de les mettre au courrant.

- Sortie ?

- Oui, demain. On y va avec la troupe de Mathiew. Fit tout sourire Harry.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi Math' a décliné ma proposition de l'emmener tout seul.

- Hum, je crois qu'il veut vraiment que nous soyons amis avec eux.

Harry regarda de nouveau la table tout comme Caïn, les deux blonds étaient en train de se parler. Apparemment, Draco n'était pas très enjoué mais sa tactique de persuasion était toujours très efficace. Hermione souriait en voyant les deux garçons fixer la table de l'autre côté. Ça pourrait être un moyen de se détendre même s'il fallait supporter une bande de gamins grincheux.

Et c'est ce qui se passa, c'était bien une bande de gamins grincheux. Le temps étant de mi décembre, ils étaient équipés pour une sortie à Prés au lard. Draco avait son manteau avec des moufles bien chaudes. Pansy en portait un de fourrure alors que Blaise avait mis une cape et son capuchon pour se protéger les oreilles. Mathiew lui portait un poncho en polaire et ses cheveux voletaient derrière lui.

Du côté des Gryffondor, Harry avait une bonne cape verte bien chaude qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Hermione était magnifique avec son manteau de fourrure et son bonnet, Ron portait la cape qu'il avait à chaque fois et Caïn avait revêtu une aux broderies étranges ainsi qu'un bandeau et une écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison.

Ils étaient tous parés pour une bonne sortie dans le froid du mois de Décembre. Mathiew attrapa la main de son petit ami et tous ensembles ils partirent pour Prés au Lard.

Une fois dans les rues, tout le monde se retourna pour voir le groupe qui était arrêté au milieu de la place et semblait discuter de l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre.

- Librairie ! Firent Blaise et Hermione en même temps.

- Zonko ! Fit Ron en brandissant son poing bien haut.

- Lingerie. S'écria Pansy.

- Apothicaire. Fit Draco.

- Trois balais. Proposa Harry et Caïn.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Mathiew qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il était en train de sourire et Caïn fondit directement en voyant son petit visage rougit par le froid.

- Tu veux aller quelque part de spéciale ? Demanda Draco.

- Euh, pas forcément. Juste éviter de rester dans le froid…Il sembla penser à quelque chose et se mit à fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir un bout de papier…Oh j'allais oublier, il faut que je passe aussi à l'apothicaire pour Severus.

- Bien dans ce cas, Zabini et Hermione, vous n'avez qu'à aller à la librairie ensemble.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis hochèrent de la tête. Il fallait y mettre du sien.

- Avec Caïn et Ron nous allons passer chez Zonko et nous irons garder une table au trois balais.

- Bien, et nous on accompagne Pansy à la lingerie et nous passons chez l'apothicaire.

- Ok.

Et sur ces belles paroles, chacun partit de son coté. Draco était en arrière avec Mathiew qui regardait le ciel se couvrir de plus en plus. Devant Pansy poussa une porte qui claironna. Les deux garçons ne firent pas attention et une fois à l'intérieure. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une boutique où on pouvait voir beaucoup de sous vêtements féminins, tous plus dentelés les uns que les autres.

Lorsqu'une jeune sorcière arriva en porte-jarretelles en dentelle rose, ils quittèrent rapidement la boutique pour s'adosser contre le muret à côté. Mathiew releva la tête pour lire la pancarte : Chez Miss Fribouche.

- Euh…on va oublier ce malencontreux accident. Fit le blond aux cheveux courts.

- Tout a fait.

Une heure plus tard, Pansy ressortit avec un grand sac remplit de paquet. Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons qui étaient frigorifiés.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu à l'intérieure ?

Draco et Mathiew ne préférèrent pas répondre et se mirent en route. Arrivant devant une porte plus glauque, ils la poussèrent et un bruit plus sombre que la boutique de dentelle se fit entendre.

- Bonjour. Fit Math' en entrant.

- Bonjour messieurs. Répondit une voix rocailleuse.

Mathiew se dirigea vers le comptoir pour donner sa liste alors que Draco regardait les étalages avec envie. A ses côtés, Pansy avait plus envie de sortir en courrant que de rester dans cette atmosphère répugnante. Le blond aux cheveux longs la voyant rester prés de la porte se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait finit par rejoindre les rangs des ténèbres si elle ne supportait pas les endroits comme celui-la.

- Voila pour vous.

- Merci bien.

Draco arriva avec une petite boite et la donna à l'homme qui la lui empaqueta avant de prendre son du. Une fois cela fait, ils se dirigèrent vers les trois balais.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et entrèrent, il faisait d'un coup tout de suite plus chaud. Le peu de temps passer chez l'apothicaire ne les avait pas réchauffer de l'attente devant la lingerie surtout que l'intérieure était humide.

- Ah vous voila enfin ! Fit Blaise. Pas que je n'aime pas leur compagnie, mais ça manquait de Serpentard ici.

- Plaint toi à Pansy, tu sais bien le temps qu'elle passe dans une boutique.

Mathiew se laissa tomber à côté de Caïn alors que Draco se trouvait obliger de s'asseoir à coté d'Harry.

- Tu as froid petit ange. Souffla Caïn dans le cou de son petit ami.

- Il ne fait pas très chaud dehors.

Le vert et argent tressaillit en sentant les doigts du Gryffondor passer autour de son cou avant de disparaître sous la table pour se poser sur sa jambe, ce qui accentua la rougeur sur ses joues.

La serveuse déposa des bière au beurre en plus et Mathiew la bu rapidement. Ça faisait du bien. Il la reposa en même temps que Draco. Harry et Blaise se mirent à rire sans que les autres ne comprennent.

- Pourquoi vous riez ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est juste qu'en plus de se ressembler, ils font souvent les mêmes gestes.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avant de tourner les yeux vers la salle. La journée se passa donc dans le pub. Mathiew après sa quatrième choppe avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Caïn, tandis qu'Hermione avait finit par être entraînée dans la discussion avec Pansy au niveau des sous vêtements féminins. Ron parlaient des farces et attrapes qu'il avait trouvée chez Zonko et qui portait la marque de fabrique de ses frères. Alors que Draco restait le regard dans le vague à côté d'Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment comment se tenir.

Il était si froid à ses cotés, il ne voulait pas entamer la conversation alors c'était à son tour. Il commença à parler de Quiddich, et le blond répondit avant de se prendre complètement au jeu. Surtout qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'équipe préférée, alors que Draco si et il se trouvait que c'était celle que Ron ne pouvait pas sentir. Une dispute sur la meilleure équipe débuta et termina par une phrase simple de Blaise.

- De toute manière, elles sont aussi nulles l'une que l'autre, vu qu'elles ne sont pas première du classement cette année.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Draco et Ron envoyaient un regard noir au Serpentard qui gardait son grand sourire sur son visage.

Ils finirent par se lever pour partir, Mathiew somnolait en gagnant le dehors, la chaleur des bras de Caïn avait été un très bon anesthésiant. Il fit un pas et sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses épaules.

Il tourna la tête et pu voir que c'était Caïn qui venait de lui mettre une écharpe au couleur de sa maison.

- Garde là, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Mathiew sourit avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour marcher. Une fois de retour au château, ils se quittèrent d'un signe amical. Mathiew laissa ses amis pour se rendre aux appartements de Severus afin de lui donner ses ingrédients. Il frappa et attendit. On vint lui ouvrir, Severus était en habit décontracté et semblait assez en colère.

- Ah Mathiew, entre.

Le jeune homme exécuta et fut surpris de trouver Rémus Lupin assit dans un fauteuil assez fatigué. Il salua l'homme, gardant en lui son envi de sauter dans les bras du loup garou.

- Pose le dans la salle du fond et laisse la fleur de lune sur la table.

Mathiew fit ce qui lui était demandé avant de se tourner pour partir. Severus lui fit un petit sourire et ce fut Rémus qui posa une question.

- Que fait un Serpentard avec une écharpe de Gryffondor ?

- Ah…et bien c'est qu'il fait froid dehors et Caïn a trouvé que je n'étais pas assez couvert.

- Caïn ? Demanda Rémus.

- Un garçon de Gryffondor ami avec Potter, c'est le petit ami de Mathiew.

Rémus paru surpris mais le blond rougit légèrement avant de se tourner complètement vers la porte.

- J'y vais, à plus Sev'. Monsieur Lupin.

Mathiew referma la porte et partit en courrant. Décidément voir le visage du loup garou ravivait beaucoup de souvenir chez lui. Arrivant rapidement à la salle commune des Serpentard, il monta les escaliers pour se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant. L'écharpe qu'il avait autour de son cou sentait la bonne odeur de son petit ami.

Retirant son poncho, il resserra sa prise sur le morceau rouge et or avant de s'endormir.

La semaine suivante fut horrible pour le petit groupe. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre Ron dire qu'il fallait s'entraîner pour battre les Serpentard alors que de l'autre côté Draco était de plus en plus froid avec les rouges et ors. Si ça pouvait être pire que d'habitude.

- Raaa tout ça pour un foutu jeu à la con. Fit Math' en jetant un livre au loin.

Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et des lèvres se poser dans son cou.

- Laisse, ce sera bientôt finit.

- Peut être, mais j'en ai marre de les entendre parler de Quidditch ainsi. On croirait entendre des enfants se disputant une sucette.

Caïn resta ainsi contre le dos de Mathiew, continuant de déposer de petits baisers dans son cou. Ginny se racla la gorge pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure pour de telles attentions. Le Serpentard eut la décence de rougir alors que son petit ami se contentait de lui tirer la langue.

- Il est vrai qu'ils sont énervants, mais tu n'y peux rien. Le Quidditch est un sport et les garçons sont souvent attirés par le sport. Ça leur permet de se défouler et de faire ressortir leur aspect animal.

Caïn fit un geste de la main pour montrer qu'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait. Blaise se pencha vers la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Et c'est vrai, seulement, Mathiew est lui aussi un garçon.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai ajouté souvent Zabini. Mathiew et Caïn ne font pas de Quidditch, je ne les ai jamais vu voler d'ailleurs.

- Ce serait amusant de vous voir tous les deux sur un balai. Histoire de voir si vous pourriez jouer au Quidditch au lieu de vous plaindre tout le temps de notre façon d'être. Peut être que vous deviendrez pareille.

- Impossible. Fit Mathiew catégoriquement.

Ron qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise encore essoufflé de son entraînement arqua un sourcil. Harry qui suivit le même mouvement que son ami regarda le blond avec surprise.

- Pourquoi être si catégorique sur ce point ? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

Mathiew frissonna avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège, même Caïn attendait visiblement une réponse. Mathiew soupira avant de prendre une mèche et de se mettre à la tourner dans tous les sens.

- J'ai le vertige.

Gros silence…Personne n'osa parler suite à la révélation qui venait d'être dite. Vertige, personne n'était sujet au vertige dans le groupe et ça surprenait Harry qui avait souvent vu Mathiew en haut de la tour d'astronomie à regarder les étoiles.

- Vertige…Répéta Ron comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on pouvait être sorcier et avoir le vertige…Mais tu sors d'où ?

- D'un endroit où tu préfères garder les pieds sur terre.

Mathiew se leva et ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter la bibliothèque de mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface irrémédiablement. Pourquoi fallait il que leur deux mondes soient aussi différent l'un de l'autre ?

Il était si naturel de faire de belles choses, de vivre dans la lumière, le sourire aux lèvres.

Soupirant de nouveau, il passa la porte de sa salle commune et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy qui apparemment en sortait. Elle le vit avec son petit air peiné et posa sa main sur son épaule. Mathiew sursauta avant de s'écarter d'elle. La brunette fit une moue étrange avant de soupirer à son tour.

- J'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi tu es si réfractaire avec moi. Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup non plus mais tout de même.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que j'ai du mal aujourd'hui. Je…laisse tomber.

Mathiew passa rapidement les tapis pour s'apprêter à monter les escaliers.

- Tu ne t'es pas disputé avec Caïn au moins ?

- Non non…

Il monta le reste des escaliers avant d'aller se jeter sur son lit.

Fermant les yeux, il chassa rapidement le souvenir qui lui revenait en pleine figure.

« « «

Le jour J, Draco était vraiment stressé, personne n'arrivait à savoir pourquoi, mais il l'était tout de même. Affronter de nouveau Harry dans les airs sur un balai le rendait vraiment de bonne humeur vu que l'année d'avant il n'avait pas pu. Enfin, c'est ce que Blaise fit savoir à Mathiew au petit déjeuner alors que le blond aux cheveux courts était survolté et que celui aux cheveux longs était plutôt complètement à la masse.

Il n'avait pas bien dormit, rêvant de balai et de hauteur. Il avançait complètement au radar, si bien qu'il avait dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant d'enfiler correctement sa robe de sorcier. Il ne faisait pas chaud et ils annonçaient même de la pluie. Ça allait être joyeux, il aurait préféré rester à l'intérieur bien au chaud, mais non, c'était impossible. Caïn voulait y aller avec lui, Draco voulait qu'il assiste au match pour le soutenir et puis Ron lui avait dit de venir les voir pour prouver que les Gryffondor valaient mieux que les Serpentard. Mais surtout pour le forcer à monter en hauteur.

Draco n'était toujours pas au courrant de la peur de Mathiew, aucun Gryffondor n'en avait fait part au Serpentard. Et puis le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir en faire sujet de discussion. Si bien que ce fut en ce jour, que Caïn traîna Mathiew dans les gradins.

Il faisait vraiment froid et Mathiew était très réfractaire dans les escaliers menant aux plateformes. Mais quelle idée était venue aux sorciers d'inventer un tel jeu. Ils ne pouvaient pas garder les pieds au sol comme tout le monde non.

Caïn tenait la main du blond et sentait qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, il devenait de plus en plus réticent. Ginny était avec eux ainsi que Neville. Bien qu'il était là que pour être avec la rouquine, il était amusé de voir Caïn traîner autant le blond dans la tribune des rouges et ors. Ça allait encore faire jaser de voir un garçon arborant l'insigne vert et argent avec une écharpe rouge et or.

Arrivant en haut, Caïn se fraya un chemin pour arriver tout au bord. Ginny accrocha une banderole pour leur équipe et s'accouda patiemment attendant l'entrée des joueurs.

Enfin débuta le match, les deux équipes se firent face, les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. Harry pour Gryffondor, Draco pour Serpentard.

Les cris s'élevèrent dans les gradins, le coup de sifflet retentit et le jeu commença.

Mathiew suivait les joueurs d'un regard peu enthousiaste. Hermione avait raison, ce jeu n'était absolument pas passionnant et il en avait déjà marre. Harry et Draco ne faisaient que voler en haut et les autres évitaient des balles et se faisaient des passes.

Au moindre but, ça devenait assourdissant pour qui conque se trouvant sur place.

Et en plus de ça, il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, Ginny était en train de sauter sur place en hurlant, il tourna de l'autre côté et vit Caïn qui scrutait le terrain en se plaignant des mauvaises actions des joueurs.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se sent vraiment seul.

Remettant correctement son écharpe, il rentra la tête dans ses épaules en sentant les premières gouttes d'eau tomber.

Ils allaient arrêter le match pour cause de pluie tout de même…

Rien, la pluie redoublait et ils étaient toujours dehors, en train de regarder le match.

Il allait prendre froid et il le ferait payer à Caïn, Draco et puis Ron aussi.

Il ne vit même pas la fin du match tellement il en avait marre et qu'il voulait aller chercher de quoi se couvrir. Il avait été assez bête pour oublier sa baguette, un sort aurait été si simple à lancer pour se protéger.

Il ne sut donc la fin du match que quand les Gryffondor se mirent à hurler et que Ginny donna une tape dans son dos pour lui faire voir qu'ils avaient écrasé les Serpentard. Pourtant écraser était un bien grand mot, vu que Luna, la fille qui faisait les commentaires annonçait un 450 à 300. Ce n'était pas bien grand comme écart.

En tout cas, il était bien heureux de rentrer à présent, il était mouillé jusqu'aux os.

- On va attendre les garçons aux vestiaires. Vous venez ? Hurla Ginny.

- Ouais. Répondit Caïn.

Mathiew soupira, c'était foutu pour retrouver une cheminée chaude et une bonne douche.

Attendant contre le mur, il ferma les yeux pour faire passer le temps, Ginny reparlait du magnifique plongé d'Harry qui avait choppé le vif d'or juste sous le nez de Malfoy. Neville essayait de dire deux trois mots, mais sa timidité était vraiment légendaire malgré son courage caché. Caïn argumentait les erreurs au grand malheur de la rouquine et de Mathiew qui aurait bien aimé un peu de chaleur. Finalement, il pourrait dire à Hermione que Caïn était devenu adepte de ce jeu.

Laissant sa tête cogner contre le mur derrière, il attendit patiemment. Et bien sûr comble de tout, les joueurs n'avaient pas l'air bien pressé de quitter les vestiaires.

Ce fut les Serpentard qui arrivèrent et Mathiew put voir que Blaise et Draco faisaient la gueule. Ce qui était compréhensible, le blond retira rapidement l'écharpe de son petit ami pour la ranger sous son poncho. Cela ne servait à rien d'envenimer les choses.

Draco releva la tête en voyant le groupe qui les attendait, remarquant que la plupart était des Gryffondor, il serra les poings, mais s'adoucit en voyant Mathiew trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû nous attendre mais rentrer pour aller te mettre au chaud.

- Hum oui, je sais…

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand les gagnants arrivèrent eux aussi. Ron en tête scandant haut et fort qu'il venait de mettre une rouste aux vert et argent et qu décidément, ils seraient toujours des perdants contre eux. Il donna une grande tape dans le dos d'Harry qui baissa la tête en remarquant que Draco, Blaise et Mathiew étaient présent. Le blond aux cheveux courts se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence et Ron arrêta son geste en suspend avant de reprendre.

- Alors Malfoy, on fait moins le fier maintenant, Harry…

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir, le brun s'était déplacé rapidement pour se retrouver devant Draco qui serrait de plus en plus ses poings. Il releva son visage humide de la douche avec un petit sourire.

- C'était un beau match, ça m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver sur le terrain.

Ron resta sur le cul et Draco mit un temps avant de tendre la main pour serrer celle d'Harry.

- A charge de revanche Potter.

Mathiew se permit de sourire en voyant cet échange, Harry avait très bien comprit que pour avoir la considération d'un Serpentard, il fallait savoir être honnête et franc.

- Mais Harry…

- Weasel, nous avons mené durant un bon moment. Vous ne devez votre victoire qu'à la présence de Potter dans vos rangs.

Blaise tourna les talons sur ces dires. Draco lâcha la main d'Harry pour suivre son meilleur ami. Harry et Draco pouvaient encore sentir la chaleur de leur échange.

Mathiew pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'approcher de Caïn et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bye.

Il fit un signe de la main avant de rejoindre ses deux amis.

Ron se tourna vers Harry arquant un sourcil.

- Tu serres la main de Malfoy toi ?

- Rentrons, il fait froid.

Personne n'ajouta rien.

**A suivre…**

**Yami **: Et voila, le chapitre est bouclé. Je dois dire que c'est pas celui que je préfère.

**Mathiew** : Tu veux plutôt dire parce qu'il était pas prévu.

**Yami** : Ouais, vais dire ça. Normalement, il devait se mélanger avec le prochain, mais bon.

**Aku** : Voit le bon côté des chose ma puce, on va pouvoir développer un peu plus l'autre que ce n'était prévu.

**Harry** : Développer ?

**Yami** : Ouais, le prochain chapitre tourne autour de toi mon grand.

**Harry ayant un peu peur** : Vraiment ?

**Aku tout sourire** : VIP !

**Harry** : Bon alors je pars me planquer…

**Yami** : Meu nan revient !

**Aku se retrouvant seul parce que Yami est partit pourchasser Harry et que Mathiew à préféré aller se coucher vu l'heure** : Vous avez aimé ce chapitre même si on va dire qu'il a mit du temps à venir et qu'a part faire avancer les relations, il ne sert pas à grand-chose ?

**Réponses aux reviewers rapides….**

Vous ayant expliquez plus haut pourquoi je ne faisais plus de réponse individuel, je vais aller à l'essentiel.

Je vous remercie donc tous d'avoir mit un petit mot pour cette histoire, même si, comme vous l'avez remarqué, elle est pas updatée aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu, comme toutes nos fics. Mais nous espérons que vous serez encore présent pour cette histoire et ceux jusqu'à la fin car oui, elle ira jusqu'à la fin.

Donc nous vous remercions vraiment énormément pour tout, parce que relire les comm que vous avez laissé pour le chapitre d'avant nous à mis du baume au cœur.

Voila, donc pour Cecila, vous avez su ce qu'elle était advenue, même si je pense la faire revenir dans un autre chapitre plus tard.

Pour Caïn, vous vous posez beaucoup de question et c'est bien comme ça. C'est un personnage qui suscite des questions mais vous n'aurez pas les réponses qui vont avec pour le moment.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez les vacances de Noël avec une grande discussion avec Harry et Mathiew à propos d'une certaine personne. Et oui, l'histoire se met en place…

**_Sur ceux je vous laisse et vous remercie d'avance si vous laissez un petit comm._**

**KISU.**


	10. Vacances de Noël

**Les rouages du temps.**

**Auteur** : Yami et Aku

**Genre** : Voyage temporelle, Slash yaoi, sombre, sérieuse, romance et puis que voulez vous que nous vous mettions d'autre.

**Couple **: Math/Caïn et attention début de sentiment pour un personnage !

**Disclamers** : Alors les persos de JK Rowling ne sont pas nous, par contre, les autres si ! On tient à le préciser parce qu'on tient beaucoup aux persos que nous inventons.

**Attention** : Cette histoire va comporter des relations entre personnes du même sexe, on le précise parce que si cela vous rebute, vous restez dehors, on ne tient pas à recevoir des avis plutôt péjoratifs sur ce point de vue là ! Merci de le comprendre.

**Note des auteurs** : Certaines personnes feront peut être un rapprochement avec Charmed, en effet, l'idée m'est venue de là. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sera la même chose !

**Note des auteurs bis** : Voila donc la suite de cette histoire avec un petit tournant et tout. Les vacances de Noël arrivent donc nous souhaitons un joyeux Noël à tout le monde.

Petite pub pour la seule personne que nous lisons en ce moment car c'est notre petit poussin rien qu'à nous. Alors Fairy Milk avec sa merveilleuse ffic Poussière d'étoiles que nous conseillons vivement.

Un grand miffi à Llily.b pour sa relecture ! Tu me lis ma 'tite Serpentard de mon cœur ! Miffi !

**Rappel** : Euh, on allait oublier de vous dire que nous utilisons dans cette fic :

Draco Malfoy et non Drago Malefoy.

Severus Snape et non Severus Rogue.

Et on croit que c'est tout, mais on peut se tromper !

**Récapitulatif de tous les personnages** :

**Harry Potter** : Il est mort dans le futur en se battant contre Voldemort, on dit qu'il s'est fait tuer avec la personne qu'il aimait.

**Draco** **Malfoy** : Il est le père de Mathiew, il aimait profondément quelqu'un et est mort avec cette personne.

**Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley** : Sont mort dans le futur, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'ils ont fait, juste qu'ils se sont battus jusqu'à la fin.

**Ginny** **Weasley** : Toujours vivante dans le futur, vit avec Severus Snape et prend soin de Mathiew. Elle a beaucoup changé et a beaucoup plus d'assurance.

**Caïn Ciryatan** est le garçon que Mathiew aime.

**Severus** **Snape** : Dans le futur, il sortait avec Rémus qui est mort en protégeant Mathiew, il est le parrain de Mathiew et l'a élevé depuis son plus jeune age.

**Rémus** **Lupin** : Amant de Severus dans le futur, seulement il meurt en protégeant Mathiew d'une attaque lors d'une bataille.

**Dumbledore** : Mort douze ans avant que Mathiew ne décide d'aller dans le passé.

**Seamus** **Finningan et Padma Patill** ont eut un garçon dans le futur, seulement Seamus est mort en mission. Leur fils se nomme **Nicolas**.

**Bill Weasley et Lavande Brown** ont eut une fille dans le futur : Lisa.

**Belatrix** **Lestrange** est directrice de Poudlard dans le futur.

**Lucius Malfoy** est premier ministre.

**Voldemort** gouverne le Royaume Uni le Luxembourg les Pays Bas, la Belgique et presque la totalité de la France.

**Pansy** **Parkinson** commande une partie de l'armée de Voldemort. Vincent et Grégory sont à sa solde.

**Lisa Weasley et Nicolas Finningan** sont les meilleurs amis de Mathiew à son époque.

**Guévin** **Nott** est son ennemi à l'école.

**Mathiew** **Snape** est le fils de Draco, le neveu de Severus et fait un bon dans le passé pour sauver son époque. Il doit empêcher la mort d'Harry seulement il arrive deux ans trop tôt.

Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

**Résumé rapide de l'histoire** : Mathiew vient d'un futur dont Voldemort a les pleins pouvoirs. Apprenant que son père n'était d'autre que Draco Malfoy, décédé en combattant contre le Lord Noir, il décide de remonter dans le temps afin de tenter de sauver Harry Potter d'une mort certaine et en même temps son époque. Cependant, en revenant dans le passé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit deux ans trop tôt. Et doit donc s'adapter au changement et au fait que ne connaissant pas sa mère, il la rencontrera sûrement. Aidé par le professeur Snape de cette époque, il va découvrir beaucoup de chose sur la magie, sur le monde et sur lui-même…

**Vacances de Noël.**

_Doucement, la vérité se dévoile._

_Tout s'éclaire autour de toi._

_Et ta mission ne devient que plus importante._

_La joie dans ton cœur,_

_S'intensifie._

_Seulement, tu te rappelles d'une chose._

_La vie n'est pas simple,_

_Lorsqu'il s'agit_

_Des histoires de cœur._

Les vacances étaient arrivées et le château s'était considérablement vidé. Seul quelques élèves restaient et arpentaient les couloirs cherchant une quelconque activité à faire. On avait noté qu'il y en avait moins cette année. Cela ne faisait même pas deux jours que les vacances avaient commencé et Mathiew n'avait qu'une envie, allez se taper la tête contre un mur. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, surtout que Dumbledore monopolisait Harry pratiquement toute la journée, pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison.

Soupirant alors qu'il passait une énième fois devant la bibliothèque, il finit par y entrer et sans bruit il se rendit dans la section des potions. Il prit le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main et alla s'installer à une table. Là doucement, il se mit à le feuilleter sans grand intérêt.

Mais tout ce qu'il essayait d'oublier, revenait en masse d'un coup. Maintenant qu'il était tout seul, que Draco, Blaise et Pansy étaient rentrés chez eux, que de l'autre côté, Ron, Hermione, Caïn étaient eux aussi partis, il ne savait plus vers qui aller. A la pensée de son petit ami, il sentit son cœur se pincer. Il était tombé amoureux, alors qu'il était en mission, alors qu'il n'était même pas de cette époque…

Severus avait eu raison de le prévenir sur le temps et ses tours, il s'était bien fait avoir. En revenant ici plus tôt que prévu, il avait rencontré des personnes qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû rencontrer, il s'était lié d'amitié et était tombé amoureux. C'était tout le contraire de son monde, vraiment tout. En pensant à ça, il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Son monde, les ténèbres, lui il en était parti, mais les autres. Ses amis, Severus, Ginny, eux, qu'étaient-ils devenus ?

Son absence à l'école avait sûrement posé problème. Il se mordit la langue et serra les poings. Il avait été égoïste sur le coup. Il les avait tous laissé et lui se la coulait douce en ce moment même. Il serra ses poings encore plus fort et ses ongles entrèrent dans sa chair, il s'en voulait à présent, s'en voulait tellement.

Et voila, c'était repartit alors qu'il avait oublié pendant un moment tout ce qui faisait son monde et son époque, il fallait qu'il retombe dans sa déprime. Sa tête vint se poser sur le livre et il se cacha de ses bras, juste pour que personne ne puisse voir sa détresse, que personne ne voit ses larmes et son visage triste et perdu. Juste un moment seul, comme avant, comme quand il était là bas et que personne ne devait voir ses faiblesses.

On le secoua doucement et il releva la tête pour tomber sur deux orbes vertes. Il se releva lentement et rangea le livre toujours ouvert. Harry le regardait étrangement, remarquant quelque chose qui clochait, il lui prit le livre des mains et le posa plus loin avant de tirer les deux mains du plus jeune à lui.

- Que c'est il passé ? Tu as pleuré ? Tu as du sang sur les mains ?

Mathiew retira rapidement ses mains avant de se lever.

- Ce n'est rien du tout. Et toi tout c'est bien passé ?

- Ne dis pas que ce n'est rien, et ne change pas la discussion. On est ami Math', ne l'oublie pas.

Le blond lui offrit un grand sourire avant d'aller ranger le livre non pas sans avoir jeté un petit sort pour faire disparaître les traces qu'il avait fait dessus. Puis revenant, il vit bien qu'Harry n'était absolument pas convaincu par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Soupirant, il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux avant de sourire.

- Si on allait faire un petit tour dehors.

- Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait, il a plu cette nuit et il doit faire moins dix à présent.

- Allez juste un tout petit tour.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu as faillit te chopper la crève lors du match.

Mathiew haussa les épaules et commença à partir. Il fut bien vite rattrapé par Harry qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- On passe d'abord chercher tes affaires ou les miennes ?

oOo

- Je le trouve étrange ton neveu…

Severus releva la tête de sa potion et regarda Rémus qui était installé dans le canapé du salon.

- En quoi ce qui concerne un membre de ma famille t'intéresserait-il ?

- Severus, je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais marre de ses querelles d'enfant. Nous sommes dans le même camp. Si tu prenais exemple sur Mathiew pour cesser les guéguerres inter maison.

Le brun cessa de tourner sa potion pour relever la tête vers le loup garou.

- Mathiew est ce qu'il est et je suis ce que je suis.

- Je n'ai pas dis le contraire. C'est juste que la façon dont tu t'occupes de lui est touchante, hum, oui c'est ça. Je trouve juste étrange que tu ne dises rien sur ses fréquentations. Après tout un Snape avec des Gryffondor.

- Je t'ai dis, Mathiew est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut.

Rémus ne fut pas du tout convaincu par la réponse du maître des potions.

- Oui, assez grand et triste.

Il y eut un court moment de silence où Severus se remit à touiller sa potion.

- Est-ce que je le connais ?

Le brun cessa tout mouvement un instant avant de reprendre.

- Parce que, lorsqu'il me voit, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus triste encore.

- Tu…

- Je ne me fais pas d'idée Severus, je suis un loup garou comme tu aimes à me le rappeler. Je peux sentir certaines choses. Et là je sens parfaitement qu'il est toujours mal à l'aise en ma présence.

Severus soupira alors qu'il prenait une petite fiole pour la remplir du liquide violacé.

- Mathiew est mal à l'aise en la présence de beaucoup de monde. Fit-il énigmatiquement.

- Hum…vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux, vous pouvez compter l'un sur l'autre, ça se sent.

- Ton flair te trompera un jour, je peux te l'assurer.

Il posa la petite fiole à côté des autres vides qui ne le seraient bientôt plus du tout.

- Dans tous les cas, Harry ne craint rien avec lui.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il craignait quelque chose.

- Menteur.

Le regard noir du professeur fit taire le châtain. Oui il avait un peu peur après tout. À part Severus qui se portait garant de l'enfant personne ne savait d'où il débarquait. Et les Snape n'était pas connu pour leur gentillesse et leur largesse d'esprit. Et tellement de chose lui paraissait étrange, son physique, son caractère, son odeur. Tout ça n'allait pas ensemble pour en faire un parfait petit Serpentard.

- Tiens, tu pourras apporter ça au QG c'est bon.

Le loup garou sursauta et hocha de la tête. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de ce garçon.

oOo

- Alors Harry tu veux aller où ? Fit la voix enjouée du blond.

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Peu importe.

Harry posa son regard sur l'adolescent devant lui qui regardait les décorations de Noël qui parsemait la ville. Dumbledore avait décidé de leur offrir une journée à Prés au lard en ce jour de réveillon et tous les habitants avaient décoré bien plus leur boutique en ce jour de l'année.

- Dans cas commençons par trouver des cadeaux pour les autres.

- C'est parti.

Passant de boutique en boutique, ils échangèrent de nombreuses idées, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Harry était amusé, car il semblait se reconnaître dans l'attitude enfantine de Mathiew quand il avait découvert pour la première fois, ce qu'était vraiment qu'un Noël joyeux.

Ce fut, paquets en main, qu'ils entrèrent dans la taverne pour commander une bière au beurre. Rien de mieux pour se réchauffer tranquillement. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, ce qui permettait de s'entendre parler.

Ils passèrent un très agréable moment, parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre. Un moment qu'ils ne partageaient que tous les deux et qui les rapprochaient énormément. Ils échangèrent leurs avis sur les cadeaux achetés pour les différentes personnes. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant Mathiew se demander si Draco allait apprécier ou si Caïn n'allait pas lui dire que c'était trop enfantin. Le brun se contentait alors de le rassurer en lui disant que c'était l'attention qui comptait. Mais il lisait très bien dans les yeux de son ami qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en cadeau de Noël.

oOo

Ils étaient installés tous les deux dans la chambre du Gryffondor, vu que Harry était le seul à être resté, ils avaient décidé de venir parler ici. La fenêtre était ouverte et un sort empêchait le froid de pénétrer dans la salle. Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés devant la fenêtre afin d'être éclairer par la seule lumière de la lune. Le ciel était magnifiquement clair.

Harry avait tenu à ce qu'il passe cette soirée ensemble, après tout Noël n'était pas là tous les jours. Et c'était tellement plus sympa quand on était deux.

Regardant un instant la lune, Harry soupira et commença à parler.

- Dis-moi Math', je me posais une question. Tu sais tu peux ne pas me répondre.

Le blond tourna la tête doucement vers le brun se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait vouloir lui poser comme question pour qu'il prenne autant de mesure.

- Oui.

- C'est comment aimer quelqu'un ?

Mathiew sursauta aux paroles de son ami, c'était pratiquement un murmure.

- Aimer ?

- Oui, toi et Caïn, je veux dire, aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme vous le faites…

Le blond ferma les yeux, aimer ? Lui et Caïn s'aimaient ?

- C'est….je dirais que c'est compliqué à exprimer.

Le blond se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol.

- C'est quelque chose qu'on ressent, un pincement au cœur quand on voit la personne et puis l'envie d'être près d'elle et de sentir sa chaleur vous envelopper. C'est plus fort que l'amitié mais en même temps ça fait peur. C'est quelque chose qui pousse à la dépendance mais qui peut rendre fort. Je n'ai jamais connu ce sentiment qu'on me décrivait, mais on m'en a parlé, mes parents ainsi que deux autres personnes s'aimaient d'un amour sans limite, qu'ils étaient tous l'un pour l'autre et faisait tout pour satisfaire l'autre. Une moitié d'un tout. L'air qui nous fait vivre.

Il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer pleinement ce qu'on lui avait dit.

- C'est tellement magique d'entendre parler de ça. Un amour réciproque et durable, un amour qui ne se fendille pas, où l'on peut donner sa vie pour l'autre et tout faire pour lui apporter le bonheur. C'est en même temps attirant et effrayant. Avoir ce sentiment de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes en sa présence et de ne plus pouvoir ramasser un caillou quand il est loin de vous. L'amour est à la fois la plus grande faiblesse de l'homme mais aussi son plus grand pouvoir. Car elle lui apporte le courage nécessaire pour ce battre mais aussi la douleur la plus mortelle quand la personne chérie n'est plus.

Il laissa sa dernière phrase mourir dans le silence de la pièce. Harry regardait le jeune homme devant lui allongé, il avait tellement l'impression qu'il en rêvait, que tout ce dont il parlait, il voulait le vivre mais que c'était quelque chose de pratiquement inaccessible pour lui. Et pourtant il avait Caïn mais c'était encore nouveau, même s'ils semblaient filer un amour presque parfait, il n'en restait pas moins, que peu de temps avant, ils n'étaient que des inconnus l'un pour l'autre et qu'encore aujourd'hui, tous les deux ne savaient pas tout.

Et puis il était pratiquement sûr d'en savoir plus que Caïn sur Mathiew. Il se confiait beaucoup plus facilement à lui et pour lui c'était pareil. Il avait trouvé dans le Serpentard un ami, qui ne le jugeait pas et qui n'avait pas vécu tout ce que Ron et Hermione avaient vécu avec lui. Il avait ainsi l'impression de ne pas être un héros, ou encore le Survivant voir même le garçon qui participa à la coupe, qui avait vécu la mort de Cédric. Il avait l'impression de simplement être Harry et de le voir l'aider à se protéger lui-même pour lui-même et non pas pour sauver la communauté sorcière. Et pourtant, parfois, il avait l'impression que le futur intéressait énormément le blond mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi.

Fermant les yeux à son tour, il entama à son tour son récit.

- Tu sais, il y a peu de temps, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille. Elle s'appelait Chô Chang. Du moins je pensais l'aimer. Elle avait tout pour plaire, elle était belle, de longs cheveux noirs, de type asiatique. Ses yeux étaient envoûtants et ses manières féminines. J'ai craqué dès que je l'ai vu. J'ai tout fait pour attirer son regard alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre garçon. Un garçon que finalement j'avais mal jugé. Cédric Diggory.

Mathiew ne prononça pas un seul mot, il écoutait juste Harry raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Il est mort devant moi, voulant me protéger sans vraiment le faire. Je ne sais toujours pas comment prendre vraiment ce qui c'est passé, peut-être comme il était le plus vieux et plus expérimenté, il a voulu prendre les devants. Mais tout ce qu'il a gagné c'est de mourir dans ce cimetière sordide et répugnant. Cho l'a beaucoup pleuré, comme beaucoup. Il ne méritait pas de mourir, surtout pour moi.

Le blond se releva en entendant quelques sanglots étouffés. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir des larmes couler le long des joues du brun. Il se rapprocha doucement et glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui.

- Je m'en suis tellement voulu. J'ai privé Cho de son amour pour Cédric, j'ai privé ses parents de cet amour. Et moi après j'ai profité de Cho, on est sorti ensemble. Je me sentais coupable et pas à la fois. Cho se tournait vers moi alors que Cédric n'était plus là. Tout ça pour que ça finisse rapidement entre nous. Je ne l'aimais finalement pas. Ce sentiment étrange que j'avais ressenti pour elle n'était pas de l'amour mais du désir. Ce qu'éprouve tout garçon de notre âge.

Mathiew passa tranquillement sa main le long du dos d'Harry tentant de l'apaiser.

- J'étais soi-disant protéger par l'amour de ma mère. Elle aimait mon père, elle m'aimait. Son amour pour moi l'a tué. Et maintenant tout ça se montre vain. Est-ce que tu crois que de ce fait, je suis voué à ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tu penses que les sentiments que je porte en ce moment à une personne sont vrais ? Ou bien ce sont encore de pales copies d'un soi-disant manque d'amour ? Cet amour dont tu parles, crois-tu que je puisse l'éprouver vraiment ?

- Je le pense.

Harry renfonça sa tête dans le cou de Mathiew.

- Je le pense sincèrement, Harry tu es quelqu'un de vraiment très sincère et gentil. Tu es naïf et perdu. Tellement perdu. Je t'envie cette pureté que tu gardes en toi malgré tout ce qui gravite autour de toi. Si jamais tu dois aimer quelqu'un, que tu es sûr que tes sentiments sont véritables, alors je t'aiderais parce que je veux que tu sois heureux. Tu es la personne à qui je souhaite le plus d'être heureux.

Un long silence s'installa alors que les larmes d'Harry continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Mathiew tentait de garder les siennes, oui, il méritait de connaître ce sentiment au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et même s'il savait que ça allait lui arriver, il ne pouvait oublier la fin tragique qui arriverait. Il le serra encore plus fort, le rencontrer pour de vrai, pouvoir le toucher, lui donnait encore plus l'envie de protéger ce garçon qui n'était pour lui qu'un mythe.

Une petite mélodie coupa les deux garçons, c'était le bruit d'une chouette qui portait un étrange petit paquet. Elle se posa doucement prés de Mathiew alors qu'Harry reculait pour voir ce qui se passait, essuyant rapidement ses larmes séchées.

- Ce n'est pas le hibou de Caïn ? Fit le brun.

- Je pense.

Il détacha le petit colis qui faisait un drôle de bruit, il reconnu finalement la chanson traditionnelle de Noël. Harry lui fit signe d'ouvrir au lieu d'attendre et c'est ce qu'il fit. Libérant la petite boite de son papier argenté, il découvrit en son intérieur un petit collier avec pour pendentif un petit sablier. Il sortit la chaînette et Harry sourit.

- C'est bien trouvé, toi qui a toujours l'impression d'être tiraillé par le temps.

- Oui. C'est vrai.

- Attend, tient tes cheveux.

Mathiew lui confie le bijou et releva ses longs cheveux. Harry lui attacha et laissa le petit pendentif reposer sur son torse. Mathiew le fit passer entre ses doigts.

- Il n'est pas petit en plus.

- Moi je trouve ça touchant. Regarde en plus, il tourne lorsque l'heure passe.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'une horde de hibou arrivent. Harry et Mathiew se couchèrent au sol pour les laisser passer les volatiles bruyants. Une fois passé, les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

- Ils se sont donnés le mot pour arriver en même temps.

- C'est surtout étrange que ce ne soit pas comme chaque année au pied du sapin.

- A croire qu'ils ont décidés d'innover.

Après un petit fou rire, ils purent ouvrir leur paquet en silence. Entre mélange de rire et de sourire. Ils découvrirent ensemble ce que chacun recevait. Un Noël plutôt agréable. Entre les bonbons et les livres. Ce fut Mathiew qui fut surpris de recevoir un cadeau de la part d'Harry que celui-ci avait apparemment glissé dans les paquets arrivés. L'ouvrant discrètement alors que son ami lisait la lettre d'Hermione. Il sourit en déballant l'ours en peluche. Il était tout blanc avec de beaux yeux noirs.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Math' était dans ses bras le remerciant.

- De rien.

- Pourquoi une peluche ?

- Parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que tu te sens seul.

Le blond sourit et sortit de sa poche sa baguette pour murmurer un petit sort. Une seconde peluche identique à la sienne se créa sous les yeux surpris du Gryffondor. Prenant l'autre peluche, il lui mit dans les mains.

- Dans ce cas, on aura la même. Tous les deux.

- Merci.

Harry lui offrit un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère.

Une fois tous les paquets ouverts, du moins, ce qu'ils pensèrent, ils furent surpris d'en trouver un dernier, assez petit emballé de vert. Mathiew l'attrapa et le tendit avec un petit sourire malicieux à Harry. Celui-ci le considéra du regard.

- Je croyais que…

- Cela ne vient pas de moi. Ouvre donc.

Le brun curieux exécuta. La toute petite boite qui se trouvait sous le papier portait une toute petite enveloppe où ce trouvait son prénom. Il était pratiquement sûr de pouvoir reconnaître la fine écriture. Mais trop sceptique pour en être sûr, il ouvrit le tout et découvrit un chocolat en forme de lion.

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait.

Harry releva la tête.

- C'est toi qui…

- Non.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Lis donc sa lettre.

Le brun exécuta et sortit le petit message toujours aussi finement écrit.

_Potter, ne fais pas ta tête de demeuré je t'en prie. Je me doute que tu dois être en compagnie de Mathiew, vous êtes vraiment amis…bien que je ne sois pas totalement partisan de cette idée, je pense que je n'offenserais pas mon orgueil de Serpentard en t'envoyant ce truc. Joyeux Noël et merci de prendre soin de Math'. _

_Draco_ _Malfoy._

Mathiew pu voir le visage d'Harry devenir légèrement rouge avant de reprendre une teinte normale.

- Il va falloir que je lui offre quelque chose.

- Nous avons encore le temps pour ça.

Harry offrit un merveilleux sourire à son ami montrant qu'il était heureux de voir que les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit entre leur deux maisons ou plutôt entre leur deux groupes.

oOo

- Tu crois que ça va être possible ? Demanda Mathiew à Harry.

- Oui je pense, regarde.

Il montra le passage menant aux cuisines avant de s'engouffrer dedans et d'arriver dans le lieu dit. Le blond resta un moment surpris puis rapidement un elfe vint les voir.

- Harry Potter. Que puis je faire pour Harry Potter ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir me servir d'un peu de votre cuisine Dobby.

L'elfe pencha la tête sur le côté sans vraiment comprendre. Mathiew sourit et reprit à la suite de son ami.

- Harry aimerait lui-même cuisiner un petit truc pour quelqu'un.

- Oh je vois. Harry Potter voudrait faire cadeau à une personne. Dans ce cas Dobby va aider Harry Potter.

Il partit en sautillant expliquant aux autres le pourquoi de la venu des deux garçons. Le brun soupira en se disant que dans moins de trois secondes ça aurait fait le tour de toute la cuisine. Mais au moins, ce serait fait.

oOo

Harry et Mathiew étaient à présent dans la volière. Bien couvert pour ne pas avoir froid, la chouette blanche attendait patiemment que son maître agisse.

- Tu es sûr que…

- Mais oui, il sera content de voir que tu as répondu.

- Mais…

- Harry.

Mathiew mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu as un soucis avec ce geste c'est pas croyable. Pourtant ça te faisait plaisir de lui offrir quelque chose pour consolider vos liens.

Une jolie couleur carmine vint teinter ses joues.

- Oui mais voila quoi.

- Mais voila quoi ?

Le voyant tourner autour du pot, le blond attrapa la petite boite et l'attacha à la patte du volatil.

- Manoir Malfoy.

Et elle s'envola les laissant tous les deux dans la volière. Le Serpentard se retourna vers son ami.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu si hésitant ? Tu ne l'étais pourtant pas lorsque tu as serré sa main au match de Quidditch.

La couleur rouge s'accentua et Harry se dépêcha de quitter la volière suivit de près par le blond. Math' lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les couloirs vides du château.

- Harry ?

- Non, non, c'est rien.

- Genre c'est rien.

Devant le regard appuyé du Serpentard, Harry baissa la tête. Puis prenant sur lui, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Arrivé dans le dortoir des rouges et ors, ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry où ils s'installèrent sur le lit du brun. Un tout petit silence s'installa qui fut brisé par le Gryffondor.

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion la nuit de Noël.

Mathiew hocha de la tête. Elle l'avait marqué cette conversation, il n'était prêt de l'oublier de si tôt.

- Et bien, si je te demandais tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de ressentir tout ça. Ce pincement au cœur et cette envie de sa chaleur et d'être près de l'être aimé le plus souvent possible. Seulement…

Haussant un sourcil, il n'arrivait pas à voir où il voulait en venir.

- Toi tu as réussi à aller au-delà des mœurs. Mais moi je bloque.

- Tu bloques en quoi ?

Harry avala une grande bouffée d'air.

- Et bien, déjà je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque. Laisse-moi parler. Déjà aux yeux des autres ce ne sera qu'aberration jamais au grand jamais, on ne pourra croire que le grand Harry Potter soit tombé si bas au point de tomber amoureux de ce genre de personne que l'on pense vile. Je ne veux pas lui apporter des problèmes car il en aura forcément si ça s'apprenait. C'est depuis le match de Quidditch que je ressens ça, en fait non, c'est depuis que tu m'as doucement ouvert les yeux que j'ai commencé à tout remettre en cause. Et je l'ai vu autrement.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ça allait devenir une habitude de parler allonger fixant le plafond.

- Ce que je ressens est différent que pour Cho comme pour Ron et Hermione, ce n'est pas la même chose que pour toi. Ça se rapproche tellement de la description que tu m'as faite l'autre soir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus je le vois sous ce nouvel angle moins je le déteste, moins je le vois comme un futur Mangemort, comme celui qui pourrait me tuer si on lui demandait. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à changer ce qui se passe en moi pour lui. Alors tu te doutes que recevoir ce cadeau de sa part m'a un peu surpris et surtout m'a fait mal au cœur.

Mathiew regarda la petite boite qui se trouvait sur la petite table à côté du lit. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce que lui racontait Harry, parce que s'il aimait Draco, alors lui, qui était-il ? Le fruit d'une aventure. C'était impossible suivant la version qu'on lui avait fait de l'amour que portait son père. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête que tout ce que racontait le brun pouvait entraîner dans le futur un changement. Les paroles d'Harry étaient tellement sincères qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'il allait changer son cœur si facilement. Il avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts.

- Tu comprends Math'. Si vraiment j'aime Draco Malfoy. Comment pourrons nous tous les deux vivrent ça ? M'aimera t-il tout simplement un jour ? Ou faut-il que j'enterre au plus profond de moi ? cette sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentit pour personne ? Et pourtant je sais très bien que tant que je le verrais, mes sentiments changeront pour devenir plus fort.

Mathiew se laissa tomber sur le lit à ses côtés, une larme coulant le long de ses joues. La douleur d'Harry était tellement palpable. Que devait-il faire lui ? Lui qui était le fils de Draco mais qui ne connaissait pas sa mère. S'il avait su qui elle était, alors il aurait pu faire en sorte qu'Harry se tourne ailleurs mais il ne le savait même pas. Ça faisait tellement mal au cœur.

- Ne me rejette pas Math', ne me rejette pas parce que je t'ai dis aimer Draco Malfoy. Ne lui dit rien. Il n'y avait qu'à toi que je pouvais le dire, que toi qui m'écouterais, et surtout que toi en qui je peux avoir confiance pour ça.

- Promis Harry. Promis je ne dirais rien.

- Merci.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Harry ne remarqua jamais que Mathiew venait d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

oOo

Une chouette blanche plana doucement pour se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Elle tapa du bec sur la vitre qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Recommençant de nouveau, on put entendre un grognement contre un volatil bruyant. L'animal put finalement entrer et aller se poser sur le rebord du lit.

Le garçon qu'on venait de déranger, s'approcha de la chouette et défit ce qu'elle portait. Il l'avait reconnu, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait ce genre d'oiseaux. Il déchira le petit papier rouge et découvrit une petite boite. Se demandant bien ce qui avait pu traverser son esprit, il découvrit avec surprise un chocolat du même type que le sien mais pas le même animal.

Un serpent.

_Merci. J'espère ne pas t'offenser en faisant de même. Ce n'est pas Mathiew qui m'a obligé à le faire. Passe de bonne fin de vacances._

_Harry Potter._

**A suivre**

**Yami** Il est terminé ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait queue de poisson.

**Math** : Nan sérieusement, tu trouves ?

**Harry** : Moi je trouve aussi un peu, pourquoi est ce que je suis aussi déprimé dans ce chapitre.

**Aku** : Ben faut bien que tu te rendes compte des choses qui vont faire avancer l'histoire.

**Harry** : Est-ce une raison pour me faire déprimé de la sorte.

**Yami** : Ouais hihi !

**Math** : Et moi j'ai le droit d'avoir peur de ce qui va suivre.

**Yami** **et Aku en cœur** : Non !

**Draco** : Pourquoi j'apparais à peine moi !

**Yami** : Parce que c'est pas tes oignons ce qui se trame dans ce chapitre.

**Draco** : Tsss !

**Aku** : Alors aimé pas aimé ? Un tit mess pour nous le dire ?

**Kiouuu** **tout le monde. **

Alors, alors, ce chapitre…hi hi… c'est un petit tournant pour tout le monde là.

En tout cas je remercie vraiment tout ceux qui ont laissé un tit mess. Ça fait tellement plaisir et puis surtout qu'on l'aime bien cette histoire alors on espère qu'elle continuera de vous faire rêver un petit moment car c'est ce que nous souhaitons avant tout en vous postant nos histoire sur le net.

Pour vos questions, vous aurez tous des réponses petit à petit, et oui va falloir attendre pour voir les choses évoluer, sinon c'est pas drôle et croyez nous c'est pas prêt d'être fini pour le moment.

Voila, donc nous vous remercions.

Nous vous souhaitons donc de nouveau un joyeux Noël, et de bonnes vacances !

**KISU !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre**, comment réagir quand on se rend compte de la vérité ?


End file.
